Dragon's Grandfather
by Ten-Tailed-God
Summary: We all know how Igneel had to leave Natsu. But what if Igneel instead left Natsu with a family member. This will be about how these two will take the world of Earthland by storm. (First Fanfic)
1. The makings of family (Update)

Two teenagers stood before a woman who floated above them within the destroyed remains of a battlefield. The first of this duo wore a white zipped up high-collared shirt which had a black fan with a red crest above it. The young man also wore dark blue pants which had a purple cloth tied to his waist with a purple belt. He wore a pair of sandals that were attacked to his pants. On his back was his sword Kusanagi. He had black hair which stuck up in the back. His eyes were each unique with his right eye holding a Sharingan while his left held a Rinnegan. He had a massive bloody hole in the middle of his cheast and was being carried by his friend. His name was Sasuke Uchiha.

Carrying Sasuke was his friend Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto had an even stranger appearance compared to Sasuke. Naruto wore a black bodysuit which had a golden circle at his stomach. He wore golden sandals as well as a golden jacket which had a black stylized Rinnegan on the back with nine tomoe in a block formation under it. He had black whisker marks on his face which was glowing gold as well. His hair stood up in a gravity defying style with two parts of his hair sticking up like horns. His eyes were gold with crosses inside them.

"Sasuke are you going to be okay? I'm still gonna need you to help me with this." Naruto shouted to his friend in concern.

"I don't know Naruto. I don't think I'll be able to last much longer even with our power up." Sasuke replied weakly.

Naruto looked to Sasuke sadly, "Sasuke, do you want me to do anything with the amount of time you have left?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled softly. "Naruto, I want you to transplant my Rinnegan into your eye. Then I want you to kick this bitch's ass!" Sasuke then opened his eyes and stared at Naruto. "Will you fulfill my dying wish, you knucklehead?"

"Yes Sasuke. I'll do it." Naruto then looked tearfully at his friend.

"Dobe, why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because I will never be able to bring you back home to Konoha as well as Sakura-chan." Naruto then wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "So teme are we doing this then?"

Sasuke started charging his hand with lightning chakra. "Naruto, this will hurt." Sasuke then rushed his hand at Naruto's face and ripped out his eye.

"AHH! DAMNIT SASUKE THAT FUCKING HURT!" As he said that Sasuke then proceeded to rip out his own Rinnegan.

"SHIT!" Sasuke screamed out as he ripped out his own eye.

Sasuke then pushed his now amputated Rinnegan into Naruto's eye-socket. Kurama then began his worked and healed Naruto's newly acquired Rinnegan into his optic nerve.

"Sasuke I won't betray your gift. I will do what I promised and I never go back on my word." As Naruto said this tears of blood fell from his Rinnegan.

"Dobe, don't think of this as a sad moment since I'll still be able to see the world. You'll just be doing it for me." Sasuke then started to laugh.

"What are you laughing about teme?" Naruto questioned his friend thinking that Sasuke finally cracked.

"Oh I'm just laughing at Kaguya right now." The woman in question stared at Sasuke in an interesting manner.

Kaguya wore a white robe which had black tomoe emblazoned in a down ward line on the front with tomoe on the edge of her sleeves. She had long white hair that went passed her feet. She had tricloptic eyes with her two normal eyes being the Byakugan while her third eye was a red mix between a Rinnegan and Sharingan.

"So little insect, why are you laughing at me. Is it because you have finally lost all sense of your so called hope and finally accepted your fate?" Kaguya asked in a mocking tone.

Sasuke kept chuckling to himself while she said this. "No it's not because of that. The reason I'm laughing is because Naruto is going to kick your ass and you will still believe that you'll win in the end. To tell the truth I feel sorry for you because when the day is up your gonna be lying on the ground questioning how you lost to such an "insect" like Naruto."

Kaguya's eyes narrowed in rage at Sasuke's statement. Suddenly a strand of Kaguya's hair stabbed Sasuke in the heart.

"Urg…" Blood flowed from Sasuke's mouth and he collapsed to the ground.

"NOO SASUKE-KUN!" Yelled out a pink haired girl in a green flak jacket as she ran towards both of the boys.

"No Sasuke, NOOOOO!" Naruto screamed as his best friend fell. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and held him in his lap as Sasuke's blood flowed from his wound.

"N-Naruto, Sakura… I want to say one thing before I-I died."

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto said while crying.

"Naruto I have always s-seen you as my brother. So please do me a favor, from one brother to another, tell your f-feelings to Hinata. That's my final request for you."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement. Sasuke turned his face towards Sakura.

"Sakura… I want to tell you one thing."

"Wh-what is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said with tears in her green eyes.

"I was never able to tell you this before but… I love you."

"I love you too Sasuke-kun." As she said this her heart started plummeting.

Sasuke then stared deep into Sakura's eyes. "Sakura before I go, could I get one kiss from you? The reason is because one: I would like to die knowing that you love me. The other reason is because I don't want to have my only kiss be with the dobe over there." As he said this he shuddered.

"Sasuke, of course I will." As Sakura said this she grabbed him by his collar and kissed him deeply. Both showed their love for one another with their first and final act of intimacy with one another.

When they finished and caught their breath, Sasuke said a peculiar statement. "Best. Death. Ever." With that Sasuke's remaining Sharingan eye turned onyx and closed. Sasuke died with a smile on his face.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in rage. He stared at Kaguya in pure hatred wishing that she would just die.

"So Naruto what was it that I heard about you liking a girl. Her name is Hinata is it not?" Kaguya asked Naruto with a grin set upon her face.

"Yeah so what if it is?" Naruto looked at her questioningly.

"Well if you do like this girl how about I introduce her to you." As Kaguya said that, one of the mummified bodies that hung above them was lowered down to Kaguya. The wooden bandage that bound the body unwound and revealed Hinata from within. She had a Rinnegan in her eyes as she fell out of her previous prison's clutches.

Kaguya grabbed Hinata and held her. "A pretty little thing isn't she? Maybe I could make her my personal slave? She could probably be a very pleasurable slave if used correctly. But that might make you ma-"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed in rage. "Don't you dare touch her, bitch!"

"Oh so she is precious to you. How about this little brat. If you defeat me then I'll release all of these people, this girl, and make you the Juubi. All you have to do is beat me. So do you agree to my terms or do I need to make my point with the girl here?" As she said that a blade of wood grew from Kaguya's sleeve which she slashed through Hinata's flak jacket and blue shirt.

Naruto cringed at how close Hinata was from being cut. "Fine Kaguya I'll play your game." Naruto relented.

"Good brat, now it's time to play." Kaguya then launched lightning at Naruto. Naruto then dodged.

"Nice try but you need to do better than that." Naruto shouted.

Naruto was about to retaliate but he was brought before the Tailed Beasts. "What the why am I here? Kurama."

"Brat we brought you here because you need to win. So we decided that we are going to merge with you." Kurama replied.

"But if you do that, what will happen to you guys?" Naruto asked.

"We will fade Naruto." Gyuki replied.

"Then you'll become a miniature version of the Juubi, kid!" Shukaku shouted.

"But I don't wanna lose you guys as well." Naruto said sadly. "Why is it that I've just been losing people today and on my birthday no less." Tears started coming out of his mismatched eyes. When they were about to fall to the ground a massive claw wiped them away. Attached to that claw was a furry red arm. That arm was attached to Kurama.

"Kid wipe your tears. I will not have my container cry over something as small as this. Where is your annoying optimism that you always have? Are you truly the old man's successor or was it all a lie. I need you to stick to your belief and beat the old man's bitch of a mother. You got it! Then afterwards your gonna go to that vixen of your and have some kits of your own with her. I will accept nothing less. GOT IT?" Kurama then placed his fist above Naruto. The rest of Bijuu followed suit.

"I understand Kurama. And I will miss you when this is over." Naruto then raised his fist to the other Bijuu's fists.

"Don't get sappy on me kid. We're in it for the long run. Now win!" Kurama then turned into red chakra and flowed within Naruto.

"Naruto, defeat Kaguya for Bee and me." Gyuki then turned into chakra and went inside Naruto.

"Don't fail us Naruto" Chomei disappeared.

"Make us proud." Saiken went within Naruto.

"Show them our strength isn't wasted." Kokuo entered Naruto.

"Brat, you've got your work cut out for you. But I know you can do this." Son Goku then went within Naruto.

"Everyone else already said what was needed. Good luck." Isoubu went within Naruto.

"You better survive. Especially for that vixen you've got their." Naruto blushed bright red at what Matatabi said as she disappeared.

"Kid, kill that annoying bitch Kaguya. Make her pay for what she did to everyone including sand-brat." With that Shukaku disappeared with the rest of the Bijuu.

With that Naruto looked at his hand. It was glowing white. Soon the glow became so blinding that Naruto couldn't even stare at it anymore. When the glare receded Naruto emerged from his mindscape.

Outside Naruto's mindscape Kaguya, Sakura, and Kakashi were all blinded by a bright glow which emerged from Naruto's body. When the bright light disappeared all the people surrounding Naruto saw his new form.

Naruto now wore a crimson cloak reminiscent of Hagaromo's except that the symbols were black. He wore black pants and red sandals. His headband was still on his forehead. His hair had two signature horns to them. His eyes both held a pair of Rinnegan.

"Kaguya it's time to play. **SHINRA TENSEI**!" This move blasted away Kaguya from Hinata who started falling to the ground. "**Banshō Ten'in**." This pulled Hinata towards Naruto who held her in a bridal carry.

"Sakura. Could you take care of Hinata-chan for me? I need to take out the trash." As he said this one of the Truth Seeking balls behind him formed into a shakujo.

"I'll do it Naruto. Just defeat this bitch. Make her pay for what she did to Sasuke-kun." Naruto nodded and jumped towards Kaguya.

Kaguya after taking a Shinra Tensei was in the process of regaining her bearings until Naruto rushed at her and slammed his shakujo into her stomach, launching her into the air. Naruto then proceeded to smash her in the face with his staff and followed it up with a truth seeking ball to her stomach. She coughed blood upon impact.

Naruto then appeared above Kaguya and shouted out "**Shinra Tensei**!" which launched her to the ground causing a huge mushroom cloud to rise. "That was for Sasuke."

Kaguya got up from the ground in a regal fashion. While outside she appeared calm inside her mind she was screaming 'How is this possible!? I should be more than powerful enough to take him on. What changed?' Naruto gracefully hit the ground, all the while looking at Kaguya.

"How does it feel Kaguya, how does it feel to know fear?" Naruto then launched two of his Truth Seeking balls at Kaguya's arms which at their velocity ripped off her arms.

"AHHHH!" Kaguya screamed as blood poured from her arm sockets.

Naruto proceeded to slowly walk towards Kaguya all the while Kaguya was trying to crawl away from Naruto.

"So Kaguya, any last words before I rip the Juubi from you and release your genjutsu?"

"Yes just one." Kaguya then let a smile grace her face. Behind her a tendril of wood started to form.

"What would that be?" Naruto raised his shakujo in preparation to strike Kaguya.

"Oh it's just that your little girlfriend is left all alone."

"What do you mea-"

"THIS!** All Killing Ash** **Bone Technique!** " To which Kaguya launched her wooden spear at Naruto.

"Woah!" Naruto jumped out of the way of the spear. The spear flew past him. "Ahahahaha wow you have really bad aim."

Kaguya smiled "I wasn't aiming for you."

Naruto's face took on a shocked expression "What are you-" Naruto heard a squelching noise of something impacting flesh.

Naruto heard Sakura's scream and turned behind himself. What he saw behind himself seemed like that of a nightmare. Impaled upon a pole of wood was the still breathing Hinata.

"NOOO HINATA!" Naruto turned to Kaguya's smiling face. "DIE BITCH!" Naruto then gripped Kaguya's head and using the power of his Rinnegan ripped the Juubi's chakra from her and absorbed it from her. "Go back to Hell where you belong." Naruto watched as Kaguya's body disappeared without any chakra to hold it. When Naruto absorbed the Juubi's chakra his cloak became white while it's symbols became red. His sandals became white.

All around the Elemental Nations people were escaping the Tsukuyomi at the moment Kaguya was killed.

Naruto ignored these changes and instead ran towards Hinata and Sakura. When he reached them he stared at Sakura. Sakura shook her head in sadness. Hinata wouldn't make it.

"Sakura could you please go to Kakashi-sensei? I want to talk to Hinata." Naruto said this with his head lowered. Sakura stood up and went to Kakashi in order to heal any of his injuries. Naruto fell to his knees next to Hinata. Hinata's feet were already starting to turn to ash and it was spreading up her legs "Hinata why did this have to happen to you? Why couldn't kami have made my life easier?" Naruto cried out in sadness.

Naruto started to punch the ground which with his strength created a small crater. Right in the middle of one of his punches a small pale hand was placed upon his cheast. When Naruto felt it he stopped his punching. "Naruto-kun stop. That won't help."

"What should I do?" Naruto said softly. Hinata then grasped his hand.

"Live." Hinata said with her unflinching gaze.

"But I can't bring you back. I don't know how with my Rinnegan. You're the reason I want to live."

"Then create something new."

"What should I make then?" Naruto asked.

"Make a creature for me. So that it can be the child that we'll never have."

"Ok then." Naruto then activated his Rinnegan and put his hands together. "Hinata could you add your chakra to it so that this can be considered our child?"

"Yes Naruto. Here take it all." Hinata then placed her hand on top of Naruto's and added her remaining chakra to Naruto's construct.

Their creation soon took on the form of a small red egg that was the siza of a cannon ball.

"What shall our child be called?" Hinata asked Naruto in her dying breath.

"His name will be Igneel." Naruto replied.

"Then take care of our son Na...ru…to." With that Hinata took her final breath and died in Naruto's arms.

"Hinata please stay with us…please." Naruto then cried into Hinata's shoulder, latching onto her as his anchor to the world but that anchor slowly but surely turned to ash before being blown into the winds. The Allied Shinobi Forces watched with tears in their eyes as their hero wept.

(Ten Thousand Years later)

"Hey dad, where are we going, huh?" A small boy with pink hair asked.

"Son we are going to meet my father." Replied a massive red dragon with a yellow underbelly. He had a massive X-scar on his cheast. The dragon's son rode on his father's back while both were flying.

"So we're gonna meet my gramps. Is he strong?"

"Yes Natsu, he is probably the strongest being in all of Earthland." The dragon said to Natsu.

"Awesome! When we get there I'm gonna fight him! I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted out.

The dragon Igneel chuckled at his son's antics. Boy he would be in a huge surprise when he met his grandfather. Igneel eventually spotted his destination. It was a mountain which was surrounded by a great forest. He decided to pick up his speed to get to the mountain faster. "Hold on Natsu! We are going to get to your grandfather soon."

"Alright dad!" Natsu gripped onto Igneel's scale tighter.

Within a minute the father and son duo made it to the mountain. Igneel then dived towards the ground and landed at the base of the mountain.

"We're here Natsu." Igneel said curtly.

"So where are we going dad, I don't see anything but a mountain in front of us."

"That's because you don't see underneath the underneath." Igneel replied.

"Underneath what dad? Is there food there?" The minute Natsu said that statement Igneel raised his arm and flicked Natsu in the head with his claw. This launched Natsu off his back and made him fall to the ground.

"Stop thinking about food at this moment. We can get food for you later. Dad will make you some of the most delicious food later." Drool started falling from both of their mouths. Igneel was faster than Natsu in awakening from his food daydream. Natsu soon followed.

"So how do we get to gramps dad?"

"Well it's a secret passage that your grandfather made so that he could be left alone. The way to reach him is to use fire dragon slayer magic on the mountain." With that said Igneel launched a torrent of flame upon the mountainside. This activated a massive sealing array on the mountain which created a hole right in front of Natsu and Igneel.

"Time to go meet the rest of the family. Natsu come."

Both dragon and human walked into the mountain and down the corridor. At the end they saw a man sitting cross-legged with his back to them.

"HEY GRAMPS, WAKE UP!" Natsu shouted. Igneel sweat-dropped while the man face-faulted. The man got up and dusted himself off. He turned himself around and stared at the duo before him. He then cracked his back with a loud auditory snap.

"Son why are you here, and who is this?" The man asked Igneel.

"Dad this is my son, Natsu."

"Igneel hold on a sec. I'M A GRANDFATHER! THIS IS AMAZING!" Naruto then proceeded to rush at Natsu, grabbed him, and then placed him on his shoulders all the while screaming "I'm a Grandfather" which accompanied by the laughter of Natsu made an amusing sight.

(Two Hours Later)

Naruto had Natsu sleeping in his lap while he talked to Igneel.

"So son, you want me to watch Natsu because of the Dragon King Festival." Naruto said to Igneel who was currently eating fire made by Naruto.

"Dad this is my only request for you. I don't want Natsu to be alone when I disappear. I could never forgive myself if he got hurt." Igneel stared into Naruto's rippled eyes. Naruto met Igneel's gaze and both just stared at one another. Naruto relented.

"Fine I'll do it. Jeez I can never say no to those eyes." Naruto sighed and leaned back into the chair he was sitting on. "My grandson really means a lot to you." Naruto ruffled Natsu's hair.

"Yes he does. I'd do anything for him if I could. Dad I must leave now. But before I go I'm giving Natsu this." Igneel then wrapped a scale patterned scarf around Natsu's neck." Igneel walked to the entrance of the cave and looked back. "Goodbye Natsu. I'll always be watching you. Take care of him dad." With that Igneel flew off.

(The Next Morning)

Natsu woke up in the next morning in a great mood. He just met his grandfather yesterday and they were all going to hang out today as a family. Natsu was about to grab his t-shirt and pants when he noticed a scarf on his neck.

"Wow this looks cool. I wonder if dad got me this." Natsu commented to himself as he got dressed. When he was done he rushed out of his bedroom into a stone hallway which went left and right. Suddenly Natsu's nose alerted him to delicious food coming from the left hallway to which he ran.

"Food here I come!" When he entered the area it appeared to be the entrance to the cave except it had a stone table with stone chairs. On the table were bacon, eggs, and ham.

"Dad, gramps where are you? It's time to eat!" Natsu shouted out.

"Your father isn't here. He had to leave." Naruto said solemnly while coming out of the shadows.

"Okay then, we'll just wait for him to come back." Natsu said with a wide smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Natsu. But he's not coming back."

"What are you talking about- dad always comes back." Natsu's smile started to disappear.

"Your father had to go on a long journey. He wished he didn't have to but he had to." Naruto came up to Natsu and place his hand on his shoulder.

"B-but d-dad always said he'd be there for me." Tears fell from Natsu's eyes as he said this. Naruto went onto his knees and grabbed Natsu in a hug.

"It's okay your dad still loves you. He made that scarf that you're wearing to show it to you. Now eat your food, we're gonna be going on a journey."

Natsu wiped his tears with his sleeve. "Gramps where are we going?"

Naruto looked at Natsu with a large smile. "We're going to Fairy Tail!"

**That was the first chapter. And I have to say that it went really well. **

**Natsu: Sure it did. My only problem is why I couldn****'****t destroy anything!**

**Naruto: Natsu, Are you sure you want to test the author****'****s powers.**

**Natsu: Yes I do. The author is probably a weakling anyway.**

**Okay that is take this hot shot. *Sends two 100 ft. tall foxes after Natsu***

**Natsu: OH GOD NO!**

**Igneel: Well ****that's what you get. See you all next time.**


	2. On the Road p1

**I've been getting questions about Naruto being downgraded because he's too powerful. I'm not gonna do that. He'll be on the sidelines for a while in the main arcs but I'm planning on making two; that's right, two arcs for him besides Natsu's childhood arc. Now enjoy the story.**

In the woods Natsu and Naruto were traveling to their destination of Fairy Tail. Unfortunately Naruto had to deal with Natsu's hyper activeness during the trip.

"Are we there yet?" A curious Natsu asked.

"No." Naruto said quickly.

"Are we there yet?" Natsu asked again.

"No." Naruto said louder.

"Are there yet gramps?"

"NO! We are not there yet!" Naruto yelled at Natsu. "Natsu I'll tell you when we get there." 'How does Igneel deal with this?'

"But gramps, I want to be there now." Natsu whined.

"If I teach you an attack, then will you shut up?" Naruto stopped and looked at Natsu.

Natsu stopped and stared at Naruto. "You really mean it?"

"Against my better wishes: yes."

Natsu then jumped into the air. "Yes this is gonna be awesome. So what are you gonna teach me?"

'Oh no this is the exact same problem I had before. Better teach him something complex.' As Naruto contemplated this Natsu was just jumping around him in excitement "Okay I've got it. I'm gonna teach you the Rasengan."

"Oh it sounds awesome! So what does the Raz-a-gan do?"

Naruto face palmed himself. "Natsu it's pronounced Rasengan. The Rasengan utilizes your… magic to basically grind through its targets. Unfortunately since you only utilize fire magic I'll have to change the training to match your fire."

"Sweet! Soon I'll get even stronger."

"Hold it hot-rod your gonna need to complete three steps in order to learn the Rasengan."

"Aww… what are these steps? Are they gonna be long.?"

"Possibly. It only took me a month to learn it. I'm the record holder for best time in learning the Rasengan." Naruto explained "Now hurry up Natsu you're lagging behind."

"What do you me-"As Natsu looked he saw that Naruto was already yards away from him. "Hey gramps don't leave me behind!" Natsu then ran up to Naruto. When he finally caught up Naruto pulled a shiny sphere from his sleeve.

"This Natsu is what your gonna be training with. This ball is made of tin and filled with water which can't be affected by your flames. What you need to do is move the water around and use it to pop this ball. So can you do it?" Naruto tossed the ball to Natsu the ball. Natsu caught the ball.

"Alright gramps I'll do this faster than you ever could." With that Natsu got to work trying to pop the ball.

(One Hour Later)

"AHH! WHY WON'T IT POP?" Natsu said yelling at the air. Natsu ran over to his grandfather who was resting at the base of a tree. "Gramps, how do I make this pop?"

Naruto opened one of his rippled eyes and looked at Natsu. "Can't you let this old man sleep for five minutes? Ugh." With that Naruto got up from his resting spot. "Okay now that you got me up what's your problem again."

Natsu deadpanned. "I already told you, how do I pop this ball?" Naruto grabbed the ball from Natsu.

"Okay. This is what you do," Naruto then using his chakra spun the water inside the ball this made small dents on the metal "Now what you do next is the hard part Natsu. You need to spin the water in every direction imaginable with your flames." With that said Naruto then blew up the tin ball. "You got it now?"

"I think so gramps. Could I get a new ball?" Naruto pulled another tin ball out of his sleeve.

"Here you go. Now leave me be until tomorrow, Okay." Naruto then went back to his tree and sat down and closed his eyes.

"All right, now that I know the secret I'll get it for sure!" With that Natsu sat down and tried to manipulate the water with his flames.

(Five Hours Later)

Naruto got up from his nap and saw that Natsu was sleeping on the ground. Besides him his tin ball had a massive dent in it.

"Well he's getting there. Soon enough he'll have made it through the first stage." Naruto then took off his cloak and covered Natsu in it as a makeshift blanket. "I wonder what Fairy Tail is like?"

(At Fairy Tail)

In the middle of the guild sat Makarov Dreyar the current Guild Master of Fairy Tail. He at the moment was yelling at his guild members.

"COME ON, YOU DESTROYED OUR CLIENT'S HOME!"

**Well this chapter is really short I know but I'll make it up to all of you. Also about the "mushy shit" (that actually sounded pretty funny uncageduzu) that was just to get the story along. Right now I don't have exact scheduling but I'll get a chapter in by Sunday at least. If not then Monday it is! **


	3. On the Road p2

Naruto and Natsu were walking on the road. Naruto was busy trying to find out where they were while Natsu was trying to blow up his ball.

"Come on I nearly have it." Natsu chanted.

"Natsu you might want to ease up on- *BOOM*"

"YES I GOT IT!" Natsu cried out. He finally popped the ball.

"Wow I'm surprised, it only took you five days." Naruto stated. Inside he was thinking 'This is so unfair, it took me weeks to get it down.'. "Well Natsu since you passed the first test we're going to the next one."

"What's that gramps?" Naruto proceeded to pull an iron ball from his sleeve. "Gramps I have one question."

"What's that Natsu?"

"Where do you keep pulling those balls from?"

"Uhh... a magician never reveals his secrets." Natsu face faulted. Natsu then got up from the ground.

"Anyway what is different with that ball than the other?" Natsu asked

"This ball is made of iron which is much stronger than the tin ball. You're going to need to put power in your flames in order to bust it. There also isn't any water within this ball so you're going to need to use a lot more magic in order to open it." Naruto then tossed the ball to Natsu. "Catch!"

"Oof." Natsu caught the ball and fell to the ground. "Gramps this is heavy. How am I gonna open this ball if I can't hold it for long?" Natsu said while carrying the ball in both his hands.

"Think of it as extra training. It will also strengthen your body as well as your magic." With that Naruto continued walking.

"Alright! This will be great. Soon I'll become even stronger than you one day!" Natsu said.

"Yeah. Sorry to burst your dream, but it's not gonna happen." When he looked to Natsu he saw that he had a downcast look. "I-I uh mean now. It is not gonna happen now. One day you might be stronger than me." Natsu's expression immediately brightened. 'Whoa that was close; crisis averted'.

A few hours on the road and it was already afternoon. The duo was nearing the edge of the forest.

"Natsu are you hungry?" Naruto asked Natsu who was still trying to finish step two of the Rasengan training. Natsu wasn't even paying attention to Naruto; instead he was still looking at the metallic orb. 'Wow first time he hasn't reacted when I brought food into a conversation. I can't tell if I should be happy or worried.' Naruto stopped. Natsu who wasn't paying attention just kept walking.

"NATSU!" Naruto shouted. Natsu jumped a few feet into the air. When he was back on the ground he turned to Naruto.

"WHAT!"

"I was wondering if you wanted food."

"Yeah, sure." As Natsu said this, his stomach rumbled.

"Okay. I'll go create some food, you go explore or something like that."

Natsu ran off to train. He even brought his iron ball with him as he did it.

When Natsu finally got tired of running in the forest he sat down and worked on opening the iron ball. The iron ball heated up to a red glow until he heard a slight ping.

"Nearly got it." His iron ball had a small dent in it.

Some bushes around Natsu were rustling which made Natsu lift his head up. Natsu then peered at the bushes and shouted out, "Hey anyone there?"

"Oh look it's a kid all alone in the dangerous woods." The rustling of the bushes stopped and out came a man in a black cloak with his hood up.

"Wh-who are you?" Natsu stammered.

The man moved closer to Natsu. "I am Lezen a member to the glorious cult of Zeref. You on the other hand look like a kid who could be used as a slave."

"Hell no!" Natsu then lit his fist on fire, "Take this **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu tried to punch the man but he moved to his left and Natsu flew past him into the ground.

"That was a strong attack brat, but I'm STRONGER!" As he said that Natsu started floating off the ground.

"What the hell is this? Why am I floating?" Natsu said as he struggled to be free of this invisible force.

"That would be my Levitation magic. It allows me to be able to move anything with just a thought. Now how about we play a game?"

"What game?"

"We'll see how long you'll last being smashed into the ground. Now LET'S PLAY!" When Lezen said that Natsu felt the same force holding him smash him into the ground.

Natsu screamed in pain as he hit the ground with a boom.

"Are you enjoying my game? Let's see what happens when I smash you from a greater height." Natsu then felt his body being raised off the ground and above the trees. "Tell me if this hurts brat." Natsu was then smashed into the ground once again. He screamed as he felt two of his ribs snap.

"Let me go you bastard." Natsu tried to get up but the force from before kept holding him down.

"But we aren't done with our game." Lezen stopped moving as he contemplated what to do next. "Oh I know! We'll play a new game. We'll call it magic roulette. The rules are simple. We each get a turn hitting each other with our magic. Whoever falls unconscious or dies first wins. You start brat."

"Alright then you prick. Here we go! **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Flames erupted from Natsu's mouth and covered Lezen in an orange inferno.

"Yes I did it, I beat him!" Natsu cheered to himself.

"If I lost so soon then how would the game be fun!" Lezen said as the flames previously surrounding him disappeared. "Now it's my turn."

"Oh no!" Natsu was lifted and smashed into the ground. His groans of pain were music to Lezen's ears.

Natsu slowly stood up. His right arm was shattered along with a few more of his ribs. "Don't… c-count… me out… YET!" Natsu then rushed at Lezen and unknowingly swirled his fire in the palm of his left hand into an incomplete fiery Rasengan. Natsu then pushed it into Lezen's stomach. This launched Lezen away in a slight spiral motion. The front of his cloak was burned away revealing pale skin underneath.

"You. Little. BRAT!" Lezen then used his Levitation magic on the ground. This lifted giant chunks of rocks above Natsu who was too weak to move. "Hope you enjoy the afterlife kid." Lezen then released his hold over the rocks to let them fall on Natsu. "Stupid kid" Lezen turned away.

"**Shinra Tensei**." All of the rocks that were about to drop on Natsu were blasted away.

Lezen turned back to see a blonde man in a white cloak stop the rocks from killing Natsu. "What the hell?" Lezen said to himself.

"Hey you." The blond said.

"What's it to you?" Lezen replied.

"I have a small question for you." The blond said in an eerie tone.

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering. Were you then one who came into this forest, attacked my grandson, and the NEARLY KILLED HIM?" Naruto shouted out the last part with killing intent fully aimed at Lezen.

Lezen feeling the massive killing intent stammered "Y-yes I d-did." Suddenly the killing intent disappeared as it came.

"What's your name?" The blond man asked.

"It's Lezen. Why did you want to know?"

"I wanted to know your name since I'd like to know the name of the person I'm about to obliterate." Naruto said calmly.

Lezen laughed. "No I'm afraid you're wrong. I'm gonna kill you just like that brat over there. Now DIE!" Lezen lifted his hands and aimed his magic at Naruto… nothing happened.

"W-what!?" Lezen was now afraid.

"If your wondering why your magic isn't working it's because I absorbed all the eternano within the air. No eternano, no magic." Naruto then smiled.

"I'm giving you the count of three before I erase you." Naruto stated.

Lezen started to run away in fear.

"One." Naruto raised his hand and a black ball started forming.

"Two." The ball became larger and was surrounded in a red aura.

"Three. **Tailed Beast Ball**." A ball of pure chakra was then launched out of his hand at Lezen. "Go to hell." Was all Naruto said as he turned towards Natsu. Behind him a massive white sphere of energy exploded. With it a loud scream was heard before being cut off.

Naruto calmly walked over to Natsu's position and sat down. When he looked at Natsu he saw that he was in a depressed mood. After a few seconds of silence Natsu spoke up.

"Gramps… I couldn't beat him." Natsu said sourly.

"Natsu you did more that I ever could when I was your age. You should be proud of that. I also saw that you had a nearly perfect Rasengan. I can't claim that I could do that. I was thirteen when I learned it." Natsu smiled with pride at that statement.

"Natsu you're not going to win every fight you pick."

"Then what do I do if I can't win?" Natsu asked.

Naruto grabbed Natsu's arm. "You get back up." With that Naruto pulled Natsu to his feet completely healed.

"Gramps I'm not injured anymore." Natsu said while inspecting himself.

"That's because I healed you. Now do you want some food? I bet you're hungry." Naruto said.

Natsu's stomach rumbled. He started scratching the back of his head while smiling sheepishly. "Yeah I am pretty hungry."

Naruto picked Natsu up and put him on his back. "Let's get some food. Then we're going to start traveling again."

After Naruto and Natsu ate they began walking once again. A few hours later and they reached the edge of a city.

"Gramps are we there yet?" Natsu asked.

"I think so. I really have no idea." Naruto replied. Natsu sweat dropped at that.

"Gramps shouldn't you know everything."

"I only know a few things. Twenty percent of that knowledge is dedicated to ramen." Both drooled at the thought of ramen. "Nevertheless you shouldn't question your elders."

"Sure, whatever gramps." Natsu said quickly.

When they reached the city they saw a man walking down their path away from it. He looked ridiculous. He was really small with a large white mustache, an orange and blue stripped jester's hat which had white hair sticking out, an orange hoodie that had blue highlights at the end of the sleeves, with matching orange shorts. Under the jacket he wore a white shirt with a black guild stamp of Fairy Tail.

"Hello there. What are you two doing alone on this road?" The man asked.

"What are you doing on this road old man?" Natsu replied to which Naruto smacked him in the back of the head.

"Sorry about my grandson, he is kind of a hot head." The man looked Naruto up and down.

"Wow if you're a grandfather, then you aged really well." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah well it happens, dattebayo." 'Damnit I thought I fixed that verbal tick.' Naruto thought mentally.

The old man laughed. "So what is your business in coming to Magnolia?" The old man asked.

"Wow I was right Natsu. In your face." Natsu crossed his arms and looked away. "Anyway we're here to join the guild Fairy Tail."

"That is interesting. If you want I can lead you to the guild hall."

"Wow thanks that would really help us. Also what's your name? Mines Naruto Uzumaki and this here," Naruto ruffled Natsu's hair "Is my grandson Natsu Dragneel."

"Well then Naruto my name is Makarov Dreyar."

"Can we hurry this up I want to get some food." Piped up Natsu.

"Natsu we just ate a few hours ago."

"So, I'm hungry again."

Makarov then stepped towards Natsu. "There is food in the guild hall if you can last that long." He said.

"Alright! I'm all fired up now!" Exclaimed Natsu.

"Ease up there Natsu. We'll get there soon." Naruto said gripping Natsu's shoulder.

"Well if you two are ready let's go." Makarov said while walking on the path back towards Magnolia.

On their way inside Makarov was greeted by many of the city's inhabitants. This made Naruto suspicious but he brushed that feeling away for later. Natsu on the other hand was running around looking at all the sights and sounds.

"Your grandson is really excited. Has he even been to a city before?" Makarov asked Naruto.

"No my son Igneel raised Natsu in the wild." Naruto replied.

"Who was Igneel?" Makarov asked in curiosity.

"Oh he was a fire breathing dragon. He taught Natsu most of what he knows." Makarov's became wide eyed at that little tidbit.

Makarov spluttered out, "Y-your son w-was a dragon!"

Naruto nonchalantly replied, "Yes he is."

"So Natsu was raised by a dragon. But how is a dragon your son?"

"It's a story which I don't like to talk about." Makarov heard the sadness in Naruto's voice and left his questions for a later date.

"Gramps look at the food here! They are selling all this ramen!" With that Naruto rushed over to the ramen booth that Natsu was at.

"So gramps can we get some ramen?" Natsu asked.

"Sorry but we can't. I don't have money." Naruto said.

"How about I pay for it." Makarov said.

Natsu ran up to Makarov and hugged him, "Thanks old man."

"It's fine. I'll pay for all the food you eat." Makarov said.

Both Naruto and Natsu smiled. "You mean all of it?" Both said at the same time.

"Yes I will."

These words Makarov would regret due to the massive amount of bowls both Naruto and Natsu had stacked up besides them. There was a crowd gathered around the two who watched in both interest and disgust as both Naruto and Natsu inhaled their food.

"WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS!" Makarov cried out with waterfalls gushing from his eyes.

Finally Naruto and Natsu stopped eating after their twentieth bowl.

"Thanks Makarov. That really hit the spot. Say 'thank you' Natsu." Naruto said.

"Thanks for the food old man." Natsu said.

"So are going to the guild Makarov?" Naruto proceeded to pat Makarov on the back as he said this. "Oh and the bill for the food was 40,000 Jewels."

"Just… just give me a second to get over my massive depression." Makarov stated with his head down.

"Why are you so sad old man?" Natsu asked.

"I'm sad because your stomachs are black holes." Makarov replied.

With that Makarov emptied his wallet of all its money and the trio was once again on their way towards the guild hall. When they arrived at the guild hall they saw a two story building with a bell tower on top of it.

Makarov opened the doors to the guild hall and was greeted by a "Hello master!" from the guild members inside. Makarov turned to Natsu and Naruto.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail you two."

"This is so cool!" Natsu exclaimed.

"So I'm guessing you're the guild master, huh." Naruto stated.

"Yes I am." Makarov replied.

Naruto smiled, "So where do we sign up?"

"You just wait here I'll get the guild stamp for you." With that Makarov went over behind the counter of the bar. He managed to dig out the guild stamp and brought it over to Naruto.

"So where do you want me to place this stamp, and what color do you want?" Makarov asked.

Naruto took off his cloak. Underneath it was a black t-shirt. Naruto removed that to reveal a well muscled cheast underneath. The girls in the guild all blushed at his physique. "On my stomach in orange."

"All right then." Makarov then branded Naruto's stomach with the guild mark. "Natsu, where would you like you mark?"

"On my right shoulder in red." Natsu lifted up the sleeve of his red t-shirt. Makarov then branded Natsu with his guild mark.

"Now I officially welcome you two as members of the Fairy Tail guild." Makarov stated.

The guild cheered as they welcomed the new members. One boy came out from the crowd of guild members. He had blackish blue hair and he was only wearing a pair of black boxers.

"Hey old man who are these two guys?" The boy asked.

"Oh Gray these two are Natsu Dragneel and his grandfather Naruto Uzumaki." Makarov replied to Gray.

"Hey who is this stripper?" Natsu asked Makarov.

"This is Gray Fullbuster. He's our resident ice mage."

"So I guess he is an ice princess then." Natsu then started laughing to himself.

"At least I don't need to be taken here by my grandfather. He doesn't even look that old. Who is your dad?" Gray yelled at Natsu.

"My dad is Igneel the fire dragon." Natsu stated with pride.

"So you're a flame brain, huh." Gray retorted.

"Oh that is it!" With that Natsu leapt at Gray and the two started fighting.

"Hey Naruto, do you want to get a drink while the kid play?" Makarov asked.

"Sure Makarov. I'm always up to getting hammered." With that said Naruto and Makarov went to the bar and started drinking.

Back with Natsu and Gray, both combatants were charging up their magic. Mist erupted from Gray's hands "**Ice Make: Hammer**!" A giant hammer made of ice materialized into Gray's hands and he charged at Natsu.

Natsu put his hand forward and started building an incomplete Rasengan. He charged at Gray's hammer. Unfortunately for Natsu his incomplete Rasengan exploded in his face launching him into one of the guild's walls. "Ow." Natsu didn't even fall down since he was so engrained into the wall.

Gray was laughing at Natsu. "Wow what was that pathetic attack. It didn't even hurt me."

Natsu groaned as he pushed himself out of the wall. "It's called the Rasengan. Gramps was teaching it to me." Gray stuck his hand out for Natsu. Natsu grabbed it and he was pulled up.

"Challenge me again when you can actually make an attack of yours work." Gray started walking away from Natsu, at least until Natsu tackled him and they started fighting each other once again."

"Well Macky, this is gonna be the start of a beautiful friendship with those two." Naruto told Makarov as they both watched the fight play out.

"I agree. Just wait a few years and they might stop fighting." Makarov replied while taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah right. If this is like I think it is, their rivalry will only lead to bigger and much more destructive fights." Naruto said taking a sip of his drink. Makarov spat his drink out.

"Oh no! I have to stop this!" Makarov then ran off to stop Natsu and Gray's fight.

"Oh this is gonna be so much fun." Naruto said to himself.

**Well here the chapter is. It's even earlier than promised. The next chapter is gonna come most likely Wednesday. **

**Natsu: You better make me cooler in the next chapter.**

**Sure Natsu. Keep telling yourself that.**

**Naruto: Well at least I'm off to a good start. I'm getting wasted.**

**Igneel: Dad come on! You're embarrassing us.**

**Naruto: You know you love it. See you guys again next time.**


	4. Fairy Tail beginnings

It's been two days since both Naruto and Natsu had joined Fairy Tail. At this moment right now both Naruto and Natsu were walking on the road towards Magnolia after completing their first job.

"Natsu you're going to need to curb your destructive personality." Naruto said to Natsu.

"Gramps we got the job done so why are you complaining?" Natsu replied to Naruto.

"Natsu… you destroyed our clients home when we were meant to remove a rat infestation. It was literally the easiest job that we could do." Naruto deadpanned to Natsu.

Natsu ignored Naruto's statement and just walked faster ahead of him. He then pulled out of his bag that he was carrying, a iron ball and went back to his Rasengan training.

"Cheeky little brat." Naruto reached inside his cloak and pulled out a book with a faded white cover with a green outline. He then started to read his book until he heard a boom from Natsu then an exclamation from said person.

"YES! I did it gramps. I'm one step closer to becoming stronger than you!" Natsu shouted out.

'Yeah sure. Keep telling yourself that.' Naruto then smiled. "Alright Natsu, now that you've completed the next step you are going to have to accomplish the final stage. This one is the most difficult." Naruto told Natsu.

"What do you mean by that gramps?" Natsu asked.

"The final stage of training involves something that you'll have a large challenge with," Naruto then pulled out a rubber ball. "You must use all of what you learned to create the Rasengan, and instead of destroying the ball, keep it contained."

"What why?"

"Because, otherwise you'll have an accident like you had with Gray." Natsu gained a sweatdrop.

"Seriously gramps, you have to bring that up." Natsu said.

"Yes, because it was hilarious." Natsu tried to hit Naruto in the face when he said that but Naruto ducked under Natsu's punch. He then stuck his hand out to Natsu and flicked Natsu in the head. This launched him three feet away.

"That is why you respect your elders." Naruto said walking past Natsu with his face in his book.

"Gramps, take me seriously!" Natsu shouted to Naruto.

"I will when you can kill rats without destroying a house."

(Flashback: Several Hours Earlier)

Natsu and Naruto stood before a large green mansion. Naruto knocked on the door and the duo waited for a few seconds. Suddenly the door was opened by a butler.

"Who are you two?" The butler asked them.

"We're the wizards that took your request." Naruto replied to the butler. The butler opened the door for both of them, and they went in.

"This is a really big house." Natsu stated.

"This house as you put it has belonged to the Bushgreen family for seven generations. It is a proud testament of their endurance throughout the centuries. Come with me sirs, to the living room." With that the butler walked away and the duo followed.

In the living room a man stood facing the Dragon slayer and Sage. He wore a black custom tailored suit. He had green hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, you must be the mages I asked for." The man stated.

"Yes Mr. Bushgreen, we're the Fairy Tail wizards who accepted the request." Naruto said to the man. "I'm Naruto and this is my grandson Natsu." Naruto stuck out his hand to Bushgreen. Bushgreen shook Naruto's hand.

"Please call me Tora." 'Oh God, more reminders of that damn cat.' Naruto thought to himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tora." Naruto internally cringed as he said that. "So where is your problem?" Naruto asked, straight to business.

"Please follow me." Tora then went out through the entrance of the living room to the stairway in the middle of the mansion. He then went to the left where a cellar door was located. Tora pulled out a key and unlocked the door. He then went down the stairs. Naruto and Natsu looked at each other, shrugged, and then followed.

In the cellar Naruto and Natsu immediately saw the problem. On the floor of the cellar there were hundreds of rats. Tora was still on the stairs and didn't even bother going down. "I need you two to eliminate my rodent problem."

"So you want us to kill them?" Natsu asked.

"Please do not state it like that, it sounds barbaric. I'll be up the stairs waiting for you to finish." Tora then went back up the stairs and left Naruto and Natsu alone.

"Ok Natsu, how about you clear the cellar. Your magic is more than enough to take care of it. I'll be upstairs waiting for you to finish." 'Easiest job ever' Naruto thought to himself as he went up the stairs leaving Natsu alone.

"Wow what a lazy old man. Well then I better take care of this. **Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

Upstairs Naruto and Tora were talking to one another. "-so that was how I had to deal with my son when he was a teenager. I'm not looking forward to my grandson when he becomes a teenager." Naruto said to Tora who nodded in agreement.

"I hear you; you have no idea what it's like raising two teenagers who are always squabbling."

"Yeah thank God Natsu doesn't have a brother. I think I would go crazy if he did." Right when Naruto said that both heard a boom.

"What the hell was that?" Tora cried out.

"Oh no please don't tell me-" Naruto and Tora both smelled something burning.

"Damnit Natsu" Both yelled out. With that a fiery explosion overtook then mansion.

Naruto, Tora, and Tora's butler all erupted from the burned rubble of the once standing mansion.

"I'm gonna kill him." Naruto stated. Tora and his butler on the other hand both had open mouthed shocked expressions. All three then heard the movement of rubble. Out popped Natsu. He was covered from head to toe in ash and dust and was only identifiable from his pink hair.

"I took care of the rat problem!" Natsu said smiling.

"Oh I'll take care of something alright!" Tora's butler cried out as he started chasing Natsu.

"Naruto, are you going to help him?" Tora asked.

"Oh give him a few minutes. It'll be good exercise. Now about your house, I can rebuild it for you."

(End Flashback)

"Natsu quit whining and try to finish the final stage of the Rasengan." Naruto then tossed the rubber ball at Natsu who caught it.

"Remember Natsu, your trying to contain your flames into a compact ball like this," Naruto then formed a Rasengan on his hand, "You don't want to bust the ball." These were Naruto's final words to Natsu.

Natsu when he saw this started working diligently on not trying to pop the ball. But the minute he used his magic in making the Rasengan the ball popped.

"Gramps I need another ball." Natsu asked. And on cue a ball was thrown in his face. This cycle continued until they reached Magnolia.

"Alright Natsu, you might want to give your training a rest. You can try it again later." Naruto told Natsu.

"But gramps I'm so close." Natsu whined.

"Just wait till tomorrow. Now let's get back to the guild."

Eventually they arrived at the guild. Inside a massive bar fight was happening. "Man it's good to be back home." Naruto said to himself. "Natsu I'll be going to the master's office to report a job well done, you can hang out." Natsu nodded to this and Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Right as that happened a chair was smashed into Natsu. Natsu got up and looked around to see Gray laughing. "I'll show you! **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu spewed out a torrent of flames from his mouth which smashed the laughing Gray into the wall unconscious.

Natsu jumped in happiness and chanted, "I beat the stripper! I beat the stripper! Anyone else wanna challenge me?" Natsu taunted.

"I will." A feminine voice said from the entrance of the guild. At the entrance were three people. "So are you ready to fight you weakling?" The girl who said this had white hair which was tied up into a ponytail by a purple ribbon. On her neck was a small black choker. She wore a purple tank top that stopped above her stomach; it had a white pattern at the top of it. She wore black short shorts which were held up by a white belt. To complete the ensemble she wore black thigh high shoes. She was grinning wickedly and had an evil look with her blue eyes.

"My name is Mirajane of the takeover trio. Now let's fight!" Mirajane then transformed her right arm into a red scaled version of it with black claws at the end. She then rushed at Natsu in speeds that Natsu couldn't even see. She then smacked him into one of the pillars of the guild hall.

"Ow." Natsu got up off the ground. He proceeded to light his fist on fire and charged at Mirajane. "Take this, **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Mirajane sidestepped Natsu who ran past her into a wall. Natsu managed to tear through the wall and ran onto the cobblestone ground until he tripped.

"Who taught you how to fight, your grandfather?" Mirajane said mockingly while laughing.

Natsu pushed himself off the ground and turned towards Mira. "Yes my gramps did teach me as well as my father."

"Well then your gramps and old man are probably very weak. I could probably crush both of them without even using my Take-over magic." Mira then felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw probably the sexiest man that she ever saw. He was wearing a white cloak, had spiky blonde hair, cute whisker marks, and purple rippled eyes.

"He-hello there sexy. My name is Mirajane Strauss. I'm the strongest woman of Fairy Tail. Who would you be?" She asked the blonde stranger with a blush on her face.

"I'm Natsu's grandfather, Naruto Uzumaki." He replied in a quick tone.

"Yeah you are- WAIT WHAT!" Mirajane screamed out in confusion. "But you look so young. Shouldn't you be his father at least?"

"No I'm pretty old. My son Igneel is Natsu's father." Naruto replied.

"Yeah my father is Igneel the fire dragon." Natsu piped up.

"WHAT! How is your son a dragon?" Mira shouted out.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head while grinning, "Well things just happen." Mira just face palmed at what Naruto said. "Anyway were you just saying that I and my son are weak?" Naruto said with a large grin on his face.

"Yes I did. Your grandson is really weak." Mira said to Naruto regaining her former vigor. Naruto just kept smiling while an eerie pressure built up around the guild. Everyone started to feel it, this caused them to all become fearful some of them even feinted.

"O-okay I-I'm sorry about what I said before, just stop." Mira said as she relented.

"Well it's good that you learned your lesson. I'm gonna go get a drink. Natsu, you should probably become inconspicuous or in simpler just not guilty looking since Macky is coming downstairs." With that Naruto walked off. Mira followed suit and left.

Natsu was trying to get up after his defeat until a hand stuck itself in his face in order to help him up. He grabbed it and was pulled to his feet by a white haired girl with blue eyes. Her hair barely touched her shoulders. She wore a pink dress with a polo collar that went to her knees. It had a darker pink stripe down the center with the pink also being on the edges of the top and bottom of the dress.

"Hello there Natsu. I'm sorry about my sister Mira, she can be a little arrogant but she's actually pretty nice." The girl said to Natsu.

"What's your name?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, it's Lisanna Strauss. And this here," She pointed to the boy besides her. He had short spiky white hair, dark eyes, and he was wearing a blue suit with a bowtie, "Is my big brother Elfman." Elfman waved to Natsu shyly. "Don't worry about my brother; he's always been a little shy.

Elfman then looked from Natsu and Lisanna to Mira who was walking away. "Lisanna we should probably go with Mira."

"Okay then Elfman. It was nice meeting you Natsu." With that Elfman and Lisanna ran after Mira.

"Well it was Nice meeting those guys." Natsu said to himself.

"WHO THE HELL MADE A HOLE IN MY GUILD WALL?!" Natsu heard Makarov yell.

"Oh shit!" Natsu said to himself. He then looked around trying to find someplace to hide.

Makarov stepped up to the hole in the guild wall and looked around in order to find the culprit. He spotted Natsu.

"So Natsu, did you break the wall?" Makarov said in an angry tone.

"No, it was… uh, GRAMPS!" Natsu then ran away from Makarov. Makarov then walked towards Naruto who was busy drinking at the bar.

"So Naruto, did you break the wall?" Makarov then grabbed a mug of beer and started drinking.

"Nah, I was just drinking. Also if you want Natsu, he'll be back at the front doors in ten minutes." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"How do you know?" Makarov asked curiously.

"I'm his grandfather, I know him pretty well."

"Well at least you know your grandson really well. My grandson Laxus has been troubled for a while. I have no idea about what to do with him." Makarov said sadly while taking a swig of his beer.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Now who is Mirajane?" Naruto asked.

"Oh she is an up and coming powerful Take-over mage. She'll probably pass the S-class exams when she gets older." Makarov replied.

"Well that's nice. She was pretty disrespectful to me though, said I was a weak old man. Jeez kids these days, no respect." Naruto said to Makarov.

"I hear ya Naruto. No one treats us geezers with respect anymore." Makarov said

Naruto got up off his bar stool. "Well Makarov I think I'm gonna grab Natsu and find ourselves a house."

"Wait you don't have a house, where have you been sleeping?"

"In the woods or on the guild's roof." Naruto replied.

"Okay then. Have fun." With that Naruto left to find Natsu.

(30 Minutes Later)

"Gramps none of the houses look good." Natsu said in a bored manner. He was staring at a pamphlet which had available houses of Magnolia.

"Just wait I heard of a place in the woods. I'm gonna head to the salesman over there to see about that house." Naruto then walked to a man in a black business suit. Both started to talk.

Natsu looked around the office they were in. He waited a couple of minutes until Naruto came to him after shaking hands with the business man. "Natsu I got it." Naruto said, Natsu smiled and followed Naruto.

"So gramps, what does the house look like?" Natsu asked eagerly.

"You'll see it when we get there." Natsu glared at Naruto but said nothing.

With that Naruto and Natsu made their journey to the outskirts of the city. When they finally reached the outskirts they went inside the forest itself. Natsu followed Naruto who knew where to go at the moment.

"Gramps, we there yet?" Naruto just looked at Natsu when he said that.

"Natsu shut up and go back to your Rasengan training. I'll tell you when we get to the house." With that Naruto just ignored Natsu for the rest of the trip unless he needed to supply Natsu with another rubber ball.

After ten minutes of walking Naruto stopped, this caused Natsu to bump into his back.

"Gramps, why did you stop?" Natsu asked.

Naruto turned towards Natsu and smiled. "I stopped because we have arrived at our destination." Naruto replied.

"What does desternation mean?" Natsu asked.

"It's pronounced destination, and it means the place that you wanted to go to in simplest terms."

"Okay gramps."

"Now Natsu, check out our new home." Naruto pointed Natsu's attention to a house with a pitched red roof, a doorway jutted from the main part of the house with a red door. Above the doorway was a circular window. The part that caught Natsu's attention was the pair of trees that sprouted from the house. Next to the doorway was a chimney.

"This place looks awesome!" Natsu shouted and then ran into the house.

"Well I guess he's excited. That kid has too much energy for me." Naruto mused to himself. He then proceeded to follow Natsu and explore the house with him.

Inside the house it was completely empty. The only thing that was heavily abundant in the house was a thick layer of dust that covered the building.

"Hey Natsu, I'll make us some beds to sleep on. What would you like for your bed?" Naruto asked Natsu.

"I want a hammock gramps." Natsu replied.

"Okay then. Natsu, remember when you asked how I pulled all those balls out of my sleeves." Naruto said to Natsu while clapping his hands together.

"Yeah I remember gramps, why?" Natsu replied curiously.

"This is why." With that Naruto's purple eyes seemed to glow slightly and a hammock appeared from nothing much to the awe of Natsu.

"Wow that was cool gramps. How did you do that?" Natsu questioned Naruto while inspecting his hammock.

"It's because of my eyes," Naruto pointed to his eyes, "They are called the Rinnegan."

"Wow so that's why they look awesome. Could I get the Rinnegan one day?" Natsu asked innocently.

"No that wouldn't be possible. You would need to have them transferred in order to get them." Naruto stated to Natsu much to his disappointment. 'Better not tell him that he's adopted.' Naruto then messed up Natsu's hair, "Hey don't be like that. You have something that I'll never have."

"I do." Natsu asked looking at Naruto.

"You have your Dragon Slayer magic which Igneel taught you. I'll never be able to learn it unlike you. So cheer up." Naruto then hung up Natsu's hammock and left his room to find his own.

Natsu yawned. "Man I feel sleepy; I think I'm going to go to sleep." Natsu then jumped into his new hammock and settled in. Eventually he fell asleep.

Naruto walked down the hall to Natsu's room after he created his own bed. He stuck his head into Natsu's room to see his grandson sleeping. Naruto smiled at this and walked away while turning all the lights in the house out.

Naruto eventually went into his own room and pulled out a small scroll from his sleeve. He unraveled it and unsealed the items within.

The items consisted of a white book with a green edge, three orange books, a tri-pronged kunai, a picture of team seven, Naruto's parents, and finally one of Hinata. Naruto then reverently put them on a shelf in his room. With that he went towards his newly created bed and slept.

Meanwhile on a beach a girl came crawling from the water. She wore a dress that was basically rags, and an eye patch on her right eye. Her left brown eye stared at the stars in the sky. Her most noticeable trait was her scarlet hair.

She collapsed to the ground and screamed at the sky in sadness.

**That's a wrap people. I might get a chapter in either Wednesday or Thursday. I'll start introducing other characters next chapter besides just Natsu and Naruto (Don't worry those two won't be forgotten).**

**Natsu: We better not be. Otherwise I'll kick your ass!**

**Natsu, remember what happened last time.**

**Natsu: I'll be good.**

**Damn right you better be.**

**Naruto: See you guys next chapter.**


	5. The Knight meets the Dragon

An armless Kaguya stood before Naruto once again. She then smiled that cruel smile that Naruto had to witness for the last thousand times before she launched a wooden spear at him.

Naruto tried to stand before the stake and take the hit but no matter what he did he always dodged out of the way. Then he heard the sound of the stake impacting a body. Naruto turned around and saw that it hit Hinata once again. He saw he blood flow out of the wound.

He then cried out "HINATA!"

Naruto sat up from his bed screaming. When he finally calmed down he saw that he was covered in sweat.

"Damn, that nightmare never stops even after all these years." Naruto said sadly to himself. He then went to rub the sleep out of his eyes but he felt wetness, it was tears. He wiped his eyes and looked up to the shelf with Hinata's picture which calmed him down.

When Naruto looked outside his window he saw that it was almost dawn. He got up out of his bed. The put his index and middle finger of both his hands into a cross shape which spawned a puff of smoke besides him. When the smoke cloud disappeared a copy of Naruto stood next to him.

"Go make some bacon and eggs. I'll be in the shower." Naruto ordered to the clone. His clone nodded and left to finish its task. Naruto went to the bathroom, took off his clothes, and stepped into the warm shower.

Ten minutes later Naruto stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He then went into his room and put on his grey pants, black t-shirt. He grabbed his white cloak and headed into Natsu's room.

Naruto then flipped Natsu's hammock upside-down which caused Natsu to fall to the floor. This caused Natsu to awaken groggily.

"Ow… gramps I was having such a good dream, it was about a mountain of food that I could eat." Natsu said to Naruto.

"Well Natsu if you want some real food then you should get up. That nose of your should be able to smell it." Naruto replied to Natsu.

Natsu got up and ran to the kitchen. Naruto proceeded to follow Natsu. When Natsu got into the kitchen he saw Naruto sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Gramps, how did you get here so fast?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, I'm right here." A voice from behind Natsu replied.

Natsu looked back and forth from the two Naruto's in the room. "How is this happening, you're in front of me and behind me!" Natsu cried out.

The Naruto behind Natsu just walked up to his clone. "This is a technique of mine known as the shadow clone jutsu. It makes a makes a copy of the user of the technique by splitting their energy with the copy in half. It's completely real," Naruto patted the clone on the back, "And it can use all of my abilities. The only issue is that it needs one good hit before it dispels." Naruto punched the clone in the face which made it burst in a puff of smoke.

"Can you teach me it?" Natsu asked eagerly.

"No, it's one of the abilities of mine which can't be taught to another. Sorry kiddo. Now eat your breakfast. We're going to the guild in fifthteen minutes." Natsu dug into his breakfast and within one minute he finished his food.

"More please." Natsu said while raising his plate to Naruto.

"Sure Natsu." Naruto then went to the stove and grabbed more bacon and eggs and put it onto Natsu's plate. A few minutes later they were out the door and on their way to Magnolia.

They arrived to the guild and opened the doors. Inside another bar fight was happening. Just an average day at Fairy Tail.

"Natsu, I'm going to hang out with Macao and Wakaba. Go hang out." Naruto then went away from Natsu to a table where the two before mentioned men were sitting.

Wakaba Mine wore a beige jacket. Under his jacket was a red shirt. He wore black pants as well as sunglasses. His most notable feature was his brown hair which protruded frontwards in a large curly tuft. He had a cigarette in his mouth that he was smoking.

Next to Wakaba was Macao Conbolt sat with a bottle of booze in his hand. Macao had short spikey blue hair and dark eyes and some facial hair. He wore a blue shirt and white pants.

"Hey Naruto, how are you doing?" Wakaba asked Naruto.

"Oh I'm fine. I have been having a pretty average day." Naruto replied.

"Hey guys duck." Macao said in an even tone to both Naruto and Wakaba. They ducked and above them Natsu sailed over them.

"Well Naruto, Natsu is pretty energetic today. How do you deal with it?" Macao asked.

"Oh I figured out years ago that giving him impossible tasks related to training can shut him up." Naruto replied. "**Banshō Ten'in" **A glass filled with alcohol flew into Naruto's grip.

"I bet that magic makes your life pretty lazy." Wakaba stated, he then took a drink.

"Yeah it does but I still do things naturally at times. Other times I do act lazy though." Naruto drank from his glass. "So Macao, I heard you got a date." Naruto looked at Macao slyly.

"Yeah I did. She's really nice as well." Macao said with a smile on his face.

"Well then, treat her nicely." Naruto replied.

"Hey Naruto." Wakaba said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"What happened to your wife?" He asked.

"Never married." Naruto stated back to Wakaba.

"Why not?" Wakaba asked.

"It's personal, could you please stop asking about it." Naruto stated to Wakaba.

"Okay then sorry about that. But I do have one other question." Wakaba said to Naruto.

"Oh, what would that be?"

"How is it you have a dragon for a son? I know Natsu is a good kid but maybe he's over exaggerating."

"No. My son is literally a dragon." Naruto replied.

"Well how does that work out? I mean-"

"It just happens Wakaba."

Macao could sense that the conversation was going downhill quickly so he improvised. "Hey Naruto, do you have a deck of card on you?" Macao asked.

"Yeah just a sec," Naruto pulled a pristine deck of cards out of his sleeve, "Here you go." And he handed the deck to Macao.

"Now do you guys wanna play poker?" Macao asked.

"Sure I'm in." Wakaba replied. "What about you Naruto?"

"Alright. Let's do this."

Macao then dealt out the cards and they played. After those rounds of poker Macao and Wakaba knew to never challenge Naruto to a game again unless they wanted to lose.

"Well that was a fun game wouldn't you guys say so?" Naruto asked his two friends.

Both Macao and Wakaba were crying waterfalls because each lost 20,000 jewels each. "We're never playing you again!" Both said to Naruto at the same time.

With Natsu, he just finished fighting Gray. He was about to go to start his Rasengan training again when the guild doors were violently pushed open. The one who stood there was a red headed girl who was dressed in rags. Her one brown eye looked upon those in the guild which attracted all of the guild member's attention.

Natsu was the only one that walked towards the girl. "Hello, my name is Natsu. What's your name?" Natsu asked the girl.

The girl was taken aback for a moment before she regained her composure. "My name is Erza Scarlet. I'm here to meet the master." She replied.

"Yes, what do you want?" Makarov said to Erza from the second floor of the guild.

"I wish to join Fairy Tail." Erza stated.

"Why do you want to join Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked.

"It's because I was told by Grandpa Rob about Fairy Tail, and I promised him that I would join." Erza said to Makarov.

"Sure then. So where would you like your guild mark and in what color would you like it?" Makarov asked.

"In blue on my left arm." Erza stated to Makarov.

"Naruto, could you grab the guild stamp for me?" Makarov asked Naruto.

"Wow, your getting lazy Macky. **Banshō Ten'in.**" The guild stamp flew from the counter of the bar into Naruto's hand. "Here you go Macky, **Shinra Tensei**." The guild stamp then flew into Makarov's hand.

"Thank you Naruto." Makarov then applied the guild stamp onto Erza's arm. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Erza. Naruto, Natsu could you show her the ropes? I'm going to get a drink." Makarov then walked to the bar and got himself a drink.

"So Erza, you're gonna be hanging out with me and gramps for a while. Want to get some food?" Natsu asked Erza with his hand outstretched to her.

"Sure Natsu." She smiled slightly from the kind interaction that Natsu was provided to her. She put her hand in Natsu's. She was then dragged over to the bar. Naruto who was watching this interaction laughed a little to himself.

"Those two look cute together." Naruto said to himself. He then followed Natsu and Erza to the bar.

He saw the two of them sitting next to each other. He took a seat besides Natsu and sat down. He listened in as Natsu chatted to Erza.

"-you ever had cake before?" Natsu asked Erza.

"No, what's cake?" Erza replied to Natsu.

"It's something that's good to eat." Natsu said back to Erza.

"So Natsu, how's your date going?" Naruto teased Natsu.

Natsu blushed at this. "Wh-what are you talking about gramps, I'm just showing Erza what cake is." Little did both know but Erza was slightly blushing. She fought is back down and looked at Naruto.

"Natsu, who is this?" Erza questioned.

"This is my grandfather Naruto." Natsu replied to Erza.

Erza looked shocked, "Natsu how is he your grandfather, he's so young."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "I'm actually his grandfather, and I'm always being mistaken for being younger though." Naruto replied to Erza.

"What happened to Natsu's father? Why isn't he here with him?" Erza asked Naruto.

Natsu looked unhappy at this. "Natsu's father had to leave him. Because of that he asked me to watch him. Igneel is probably doing so important dragon business right now." Naruto said all of this to Erza and took a drink from his mug.

"What do you mean by dragon business?" Erza asked confused.

"My dad is the fire dragon Igneel." Natsu piped up to Erza.

"Okay then." Erza said unquestioningly.

"Well this is strange." Naruto mused to himself.

"What is strange Naruto?" Erza asked.

"You're the first person who hasn't questioned Natsu's father being a dragon. It's a little funny." The cake that Natsu ordered for himself and Erza finally arrived.

"Here's a strawberry cake for you miss, and your chocolate cake with added fire," The barmaid then lit the cake on fire, "hope you enjoy." The barmaid then walked off.

Natsu then ate the flames from his cake before eating the cake itself. "Erzah, troy ut." Natsu said with a mouth full of cake.

Erza looked at her cake suspiciously before stabbing her fork into the cake. She lifted the piece of cake to her mouth. Then she took a small bite. Her eye lit up and she devoured the piece on her spoon. Then she gobbled down the rest of the cake.

"Wow Erza, you must really like that cake." Natsu said to Erza. "Do you want more?" Natsu asked.

"Yes please." Erza replied.

Natsu called the barmaid back and she gave Erza another piece of cake. This piece was devoured just as quickly as before. Erza had two more pieces before she couldn't eat anymore.

"Thank you for the food Natsu." Erza said, her one eye looking at Natsu with gratitude.

"No problem Erza. You're my friend so it's fine." Natsu said to Erza with a smile.

"You want t-to be my friend." Erza said to Natsu.

"Of course I want to be your friend. What made you think otherwise?"

"N-nothing, nothing at all." Erza replied.

Naruto watched all of this interaction in interest. 'Those two seem good for each other.' Naruto thought to himself. "Alright lovebirds we need to go." Naruto said to the kids.

"Why gramps?" Natsu asked.

"Because: we need to get clothes for Erza. She can't go around in those rags all day." Naruto then got up. "Come you two." With that Natsu and Erza followed.

The trio went into Magnolia's shopping district and looked around. They checked each store until they finally found a white dress with a red bow on the neck as well as black tights and brown shoes with woolen insides which Erza liked. They started to walk back towards the guild when Erza stopped before an armor shop and looked through the window.

"Erza, do you want to go in there?" Naruto asked. Erza just nodded at him.

Naruto went inside, followed by Erza and Natsu. He went to the front desk and spoke to the armourer of the shop. "Hey could you fix up a set of armor for Erza here," He pointed to Erza who stood next to him, "I need it in her size, if that's possible."

"Sure it's certainly possible." The man said. He was a heavily muscled man who wore a white shirt, black pants, leather gloves and apron. He was bald which showed some of the scars he had. His eyes were a deep green color.

"Then when could it be ready?" Naruto asked.

"I just need her measurements and in twenty minutes I'll have it made." The armourer replied to Naruto. He then pulled a tape measure from under his desk and went up to Erza. He got her measurements quickly and went into his forge.

The trio looked around his shop during the waiting period and looked at the armor and weapon sets. Naruto and Natsu weren't as enthusiastic as Erza was when looking around.

After the twenty minutes passed the armourer came out with a cheastplate and shoulderplates. The armourer fitted the armor onto Erza. When he was done fiddling with it he brought her in front of a mirror.

"How does it look?" The armourer asked.

Erza turned to look at him. "It looks perfect." Erza said with a smile on her face. "What's your name?" Erza asked.

"It's Ornsteid." The armourer replied.

"Well Erza it's time to go." Naruto said from behind her. Erza followed Natsu and Naruto.

"See you guys again." Ornsteid said to the trio.

All of them left his shop and headed back to the guild. When they finally made it back they sat down at a table.

"So Erza, you need a place to sleep right?" Natsu asked Erza.

"Yeah… I do need to find a place to sleep." Erza replied.

"How about you stay with me and gramps. Would it be okay with you gramps?" Natsu said to Erza and Naruto.

"Sure, it's fine with me Natsu. Would you like to live with us Erza?" Naruto said to Erza.

"Okay… I'll live with you guys." Erza replied.

"Yes! This is gonna be great!" Natsu said while jumping in the air.

Erza giggled at Natsu's antics. Naruto on the other hand just smiled. "Alright then, let's go to the house then." Naruto stood up while Natsu and Erza followed suit. They made their way to the house in ten minutes.

"Alright Erza, you can share Natsu's room. Natsu I need you to hang up another hammock for Erza." Naruto then created a hammock in front of Natsu and Erza much to her amazement. Natsu grabbed the hammock and went to his room to hang it up.

"Can you create anything?" Erza asked.

"Yes I can, but I don't like to do it for everything. Now Erza where did you come from before you joined Fairy Tail?" Naruto questioned Erza with a serious face.

"I can't tell you." Erza said to Naruto with her head down. Tears started to fall from her eyes. She started getting lost in painful memories until she felt someone wrap their arms around her. When she came back to reality she saw that Naruto was hugging her.

"It's alright Erza. I know what it's like to feel both sorrow and suffering. You can come to me if you ever need to let it out. Just don't bottle your emotions, and make friends so you're not alone." Naruto let go of Erza and stared into her eye. He looked at the eye patch that covered her right eye and decided to fix it.

"Erza, do you want me to fix your eye?" Naruto asked her.

Erza smiled, "You can fix it?" She asked with hope.

"Yes, now stand still." Naruto replied. He then removed her eye patch and put his hand over her closed eye. Naruto stood still and absorbed the nature energy around him as well as small amounts of eternano. With that he remade Erza's eye.

"You can open your eye Erza." Naruto said to Erza.

Erza slowly opened both of her eyes for the first time in years. Streaming out of one eye were tears of happiness. Naruto took note that tears weren't coming out of her right eye 'probably screwed the process up by adding eternano into the mix' Naruto thought to himself. He was brought out of his musings when Erza ran up to him, and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." Erza said softly to him.

"It's no problem. Now how about you go show Natsu your new eye, don't spend all your time with an old man like me." Naruto lightly pushed Erza into the direction of Natsu's room.

Naruto walked to his room and went to the shelf. He took down Hinata's picture and smiled. He then went to his bed and set the picture by his bedside table. "Well Hinata, things are going pretty well for me. I wish you were here to see it." Naruto then removed his cloak and shirt, and then he went into his bed and slept.

Many miles away in an unknown location five hooded figures were meeting. Each of them wore a black hooded robe.

"So he has left his hiding spot after all this time." A gruff male voice stated.

"Yes he has, and he's taken a child under his wing." An even toned voice replied.

"Then when shall we strike?" A feminine voice asked.

"You must give the plan time. In a few more years when we are ready we will go after him. We need time for this; he is the Juubi for your information." A deep baritone voice replied. "For now we shall watch and wait. Kage, I have a task for you beforehand."

"What is it master?" A nasally voice asked.

"I need you to watch the dragon boy; just in case we need to take care of him in the future."

"Yes my master." He then faded into the ground.

"We must be ready for this. The meeting is now over." With that all the remaining members turned around and left. On the back of each cloak though, was a red cloud.

Meanwhile a young girl was walking towards Magnolia. She had brown hair which was in a ponytail, brown eyes, and was wearing an orange dress that had lines crossing over it.

"Soon I'll find you dad." She said to herself.

**So that's a wrap. After I finish with introducing Cana I'm going to have a slight time skip. You won't know when it will be, but it'll be there… Oh and to answer a question from one of my reviews about Naruto being really open about Igneel being his son. He's not worried about it due to the fact that there has been no one in the past 10,000 years that has been able to threaten him (magic council included) so he could care less. **

**On a bad note, I'm gonna be gone Sunday to Saturday so I'm not gonna be able to update. I may be able to get a chapter in either Friday of Saturday.**

**Natsu: Yeah we're nearly in the present!**

**Shut it Natsu you know nothing.**

**Igneel: I think he knows.**

**Whatever; see you guys later.**


	6. The Fortune Teller of Fairies

Erza woke up in her hammock. She looked over to the other side of the room and saw Natsu still sleeping. Erza smiled to herself 'This is the best time I've had for years.' She then got up out of her hammock and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After she cleaned herself she wrapped a towel around herself and went back into her room. She put on her clothes and went over to Natsu.

"Natsu, it's time to wake up." Erza said softly at first. The only reaction she got from Natsu was him rolling over with his back to her. Erza got annoyed and then shouted out "NATSU!" The reaction was immediate. Natsu jumped out of his hammock screaming.

When Natsu looked at the person who woke him up he saw Erza. "Erza, why did you have to scream at me?" Natsu asked as he groggily.

"It's because you wouldn't get up when I asked you the first time. Now get dressed, we're going to eat breakfast." Erza then walked away leaving Natsu to get ready.

When Erza got into the kitchen she saw that Naruto with his back turned to her, was already making pancakes. "That food smells delicious." Erza stated to Naruto. Naruto didn't even flinch at her entering.

"Why thank you Erza. It'll be ready in a few minutes. Is Natsu up?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I woke him up." Erza replied.

"I'm surprised you managed to wake him up. It takes me a couple of times to get him out of bed." Naruto said to Erza while flipping a pancake.

"It was nothing; you just need to show him whose boss."

"Okay then. The pancakes are done." Naruto said as he flipped the pancakes onto a plate. "Here you go Erza." Naruto set it on the table with a bottle of syrup.

"Thank you Naruto." Erza said while putting syrup onto the pancakes.

"You don't have to call me that. Just call me gramps." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"O-okay gramps." Erza said to Naruto. Naruto then got out another plate and put pancakes onto it. A few seconds later Natsu entered the room.

"Yeah! We're having pancakes!" Natsu exclaimed in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah; Natsu, just get your plate and eat." Naruto told Natsu. Natsu sat down at the table and started eating.

"Hey Erza. I have a question." Natsu said no longer eating.

"What is it Natsu?" Erza replied.

"What is your magic?" Natsu asked.

Erza stopped eating and looked at Natsu. "My magic is Telekinesis and Re-quip."

"That's cool! How about we fight later." Natsu said to Erza.

"Sure that's fine with me if it's okay with gramps." Erza said now shifting her eyes to Naruto.

Naruto stood still in a thinking position before nodding his head. "That's okay with me. Just make sure you kids don't destroy the area that much."

"Thanks gramps. Now let's go fight!" Natsu said to Erza. He then ate his pancakes more ravenously until he was finished. "Alright, I'm all fired up! Erza follow me I know a place we can fight." Just as he was about to run outside Naruto stopped him.

"Not so fast Natsu. Is the place you plan to fight filled with trees?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe." Natsu said with his arm crossed.

"Alright I know where you two can have this fight. Just give me a moment." Naruto let go of Natsu and brought his thumb to his mouth. He then bit down hard which caused blood to slightly squirt out much to the grimaces of both Natsu and Erza. Naruto then made a few quick hand seals before shouting out "**Summoning Jutsu**!" A small cloud of smoke appeared and out came a grey green toad wearing a frayed green cloak. It had large white eyebrows and a mohawk.

The toad looked around until he saw Naruto. The toad looked shocked for a few seconds before it jumped up and pulled out a black staff which it smashed into Naruto's head.

"Ow! That hurt Fukasaku!" Naruto screamed at the toad.

"That's what you get for not even sending us a message in 5000 years! Next time don't wait so long." Fukasaku settled down for a moment before looking at Natsu and Erza.

"So, who are these youngins?" Fukasaku asked.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. Gramps who is this? How did he appear here?" Natsu asked Naruto. Fukasaku's eyes widened at Natsu's statement.

"So Naruto, you're a grandpa. You should have told us. Shima is gonna have a fit when she hears this." Fukasaku said with a smile. "Now Natsu-boy, I'm Fukasaku, Naruto-boy's teacher as well as one of his summons." The toad replied.

"That's so cool!" Natsu said. While he was jumping Fukasaku noticed Erza.

"So young lady, who are you?" Fukasaku asked.

"I'm Erza Scarlet." She replied.

"You remind me of Kushina. Is this one yours as well Naruto-boy?" Fukasaku asked.

"No she isn't. I decided to take her in since she needed a home." Naruto replied. He then leaned close to Fukasaku and whispered "She also needs some friends; she's had a rough time." Fukasaku nodded to this.

"Now Naruto-boy, why did you summon me?" Fukasaku asked.

"I wanted to ask if you could allow Erza and Natsu to train on Mount Myoboku."

"I would do that for you Naruto-boy, but they would need to sign the contract in order to be reverse-summoned." Fukasaku stated to Naruto.

"Alright, I'll let them sign it." Naruto replied.

"Okay then Naruto-boy." Fukasaku then with a hand seal and a puff of smoke summoned a large scroll. "Here's the Toad contract."

Naruto took the scroll and rolled it open. "Alright Natsu, Erza; I need you two to sign this with your blood."

"Will it let me be able to summon frogs like him?" Natsu asked only to immediately have Fukasaku's staff hit his head. Natsu cried out in pain.

"I'm a toad not a frog Natsu-boy." Fukasaku said sternly. Erza giggled at this. "Alright Erza-girl, sign the contract first, Natsu your next."

Erza then bit her thumb; she winced in pain at this but ignored it and signed her name. Natsu did the same.

"Good, now I can reverse-summon you to Mount Myoboku." Fukasaku then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Erza looked at Naruto.

"Grandpa, will we be able to summon toads?" Erza asked. Naruto looked at Erza sadly.

"No, you won't be able to. They can only be summoned if you can use an old energy source called chakra. You use magic which is powered by eternano. It's almost completely different. Now hold on, we're about to be summoned." Then all of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

When the smoke dissipated Erza saw that they were in a mountainous area by a waterfall that appeared to be made of oil. "Here you two youngins can train without breaking anything.

"That's Awesome!" Natsu shouted next to Erza.

"Are you ready to fight Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, let's do this." Natsu then lit his fists on fire. Erza drew her rapier and held it in front of herself. They charged each other. Natsu cocked his left fist back and punched at Erza's head. Erza leaned her head to the right while also getting a slice at Natsu's outstretched arm. They separated from one another.

"Natsu your technique is sloppy. You can't fight me like a brawler." Erza then charged at Natsu and made a slice for his already injured left arm. Natsu jumped back and narrowly missed being sliced by Erza's sword. He then let fire burst from his right elbow which pushed his right arm forward at a fast enough speed which Erza couldn't dodge. She was sent flying a few yards before she landed on her feet.

"You're getting better Natsu, but you still have much to work on." Erza threw her sword at Natsu who gathered fire into his right palm. He then swirled it about and finally stabilized it into a spiraling ball.

"**Rasengan**!" Natsu cried out as he charged the flying sword and pressed his attack into it. All anyone could hear was the screeching of metal being grinded. When it was finally over Natsu stood breathing heavily over a pile of melted metal that was melted into a spiral shape. Natsu looked at his handiwork and had an excited expression.

"I DID IT! I did i-" Natsu then collapsed into an unconscious heap.

Fukasaku looked surprised, "So you taught him the Rasengan, it's amazing that he learned it at this age." Erza stared at Natsu in amazement.

"He is improving rapidly. It's amazing." Erza said with a small blush on her face.

Naruto and Fukasaku shared a glance before they looked back at Erza and the unconscious Natsu. "Alright Erza, it's time we head back."

"What happened to Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Oh he just is suffering magical exhaustion. Don't you worry about your boyfriend, he'll be fine." Naruto replied to Erza with a foxy grin. Erza just had a blush on her face as red as her hair. With that Naruto picked up Natsu and went next to Erza.

"Goodbye Fukasaku. See ya later." Then all three vanished in a puff of smoke.

Fukasaku smiled, "Those to kids remind me of Minato and Kushina." He then walked back to his hut.

Back on Earthland, the trio appeared. Naruto sat Natsu down on a couch and using his senjutsu; healed Natsu as well as reenergized him. Natsu came to.

"Well Natsu, congratulations. You learned the Rasengan." Natsu smiled at this. Then he went back to sleep.

"I guess Natsu is worn out from that fight you two had. He's probably gonna be out for the rest of the day so let's go to the guild hall." Erza nodded. Naruto after he said this picked Natsu up and took him to his room where he put Natsu in his hammock.

After that both Naruto and Erza went to the guild. When they arrived they saw that people were crowding around a girl. They were called over by Macao.

"Naruto, Erza come over here. We have a new member." When they both arrived over to Macao they saw the girl had brown hair that was tied into a ponytail. She wore an orange dress that had black lines crossing over it. Her brown eyes were staring intently at fortune telling cards.

"Hey Cana, these are Naruto and Erza who I was talking about. Hey where's Natsu?" Macao asked confused.

"Oh, Natsu is sleeping." Naruto replied. He then looked at Cana who was staring at him strangely.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto asked.

"Your eyes look weird." Cana replied. Naruto sweat dropped. But he smiled a second later.

"I guess they do look a little weird." Naruto then laughed which Cana joined in on.

"So what were you doing with those cards?" Naruto asked.

"I am able to tell peoples fortunes with these cards." Cana replied. "Would you like me to tell you your fortune?" Cana asked.

"Sure why not." Naruto replied and sat down. Cana then shuffled her deck and pulled out three cards face down onto the table.

"Pick two." Cana said to Naruto. Naruto picked the one in the middle which Cana flipped over. The picture looked like a person was floating into the sky. "This means that you'll find inner peace."

"I think I'm pretty peaceful as it is." Naruto replied. He then picked a card on the right which Cana flipped over. On this picture was a normal looking man on the left side of it while on the right side was a horrible looking monster. Cana looked a little shocked at it.

"This is the mark of the beast. It symbolizes that you'll feel great rage one day." Cana said to Naruto. Erza saw that Naruto gained a slightly fearful expression on his face, but it disappeared as soon as it came.

"Well I'll tell you one thing Cana and that is that I make my own fate. But let's skip this unhappy nonsense. How about I get you some juice?" Naruto asked Cana. Cana nodded to this and Naruto ordered in a glass of beer as well. When the bar maid set the glasses down Cana grabbed the glass closest to her and started drinking, Naruto followed.

'This booze tastes really sweet for some reason' Naruto thought to himself. It took him a few seconds to connect the dots before he shouted out, "Cana that's not apple juice!" But Naruto was too late since she finished drinking the rest of the beer within the glass. Cana set her glass down and looked at Naruto.

"That was delicious! Can I have more of that drink?" She asked eagerly.

'Good God, I created an alcoholic.' Naruto thought to himself. He then face palmed himself.

Erza giggled to herself before walking away. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going though and walked into another person. She fell down the ground with the person she bumped into. "I'm sorry for-"

"What the hell was that for you clutzy bitch!" A girl screamed at her.

"Who are you?" Erza asked.

"I'm Mirajane, now I'm gonna teach you a lesson in not bumping into others." Mirajane replied.

Erza stood up. "So you're the girl who Natsu said he fought."

"Yes I was. Why does it matter to you, is he you boyfriend?" Mira teased which made Erza blush.

"Shut up skank!" Erza cried out before tackling Mira. Both girls proceeded to brawl each other much to the shock to everyone who was watching.

Makarov came over to the table that Naruto and a now inebriated Cana sat at. "Well Naruto, little Erza found her first rival. Aren't you proud?" Makarov asked.

Naruto looked at Makarov with a serious expression before grinning like a laughing like a maniac. "This is ridiculous! Apparently everyone who is in my family gains a rival, now it's including those who live with me!" Naruto just chuckled to himself.

Makarov nodded to this and went over to Mira and Erza. He then used his Titan magic on his hands and picked each of the girls in one of his hands. "All right you two, fight's over.

"Let me go, I need to make that bitch pay!" Mira shouted.

"I'm gonna kill you slut!" Erza retorted.

"Hey Macky, could you drop Erza over here. I'll take her back home. You deal with Mira." Naruto said to Makarov.

"Okay then Naruto." Makarov dropped Erza into Naruto's arms. Naruto then locked his grip so Erza couldn't get out and go after Mira again.

"Oh and Macky, youhavetodealwithCanabeingdrunk, goodbye!" Naruto then ran out of the guild with Erza in his arms.

"What did he mean by Cana being drunk?" Right as Makarov said that he heard a bottle crash to the floor.

"Get me more of that good juice." Cana slurred.

"OH DAMNIT NARUTO!" Makarov screamed.

Meanwhile in a cave, two people were meeting with one another. One had a black hooded cloak with a red cloud on it. The other wore a white cloak.

"So how long will it take before you get the sealing array up and ready for our target?" The man in the black cloak asked.

"It'ssssss going to take seven to eight yearsssss." The man in the white cloak hissed.

"That's more than enough time to accomplish all our tasks. Thank you my friend." The man in black said as he turned to leave.

"It wassss no problem my friend." Under the man in white's hood gleamed yellow slitted eyes evilly.

**That's a wrap people. Now I'm gonna be gone for a while. I will get a chapter to you guys next Monday since I'm gonna be gone all week till Sunday. Also to answer a few questions, It's definitely gonna be Natsu/Erza but here's the tricky part. I have no idea yet to if Naruto is gonna be paired with anyone.**

**Naruto: It better not be with anyone if it's gonna make me seem like a pedophile. I will kill you if it is.**

**Okay then you old bastard.**

**Naruto: It's Mister Old Bastard to you.**

**Whatever, see you people later. And be sure to comment.**


	7. A Dragon's Egg?

Natsu woke up from his hammock in happiness. He finally learned how to do the Rasengan. He sat up from his hammock and stretched his hand before himself. He then concentrated and managed to form a fiery Rasengan in the palm of his hand. He then let the energy disperse and got out of his bed. Across from himself he saw that Erza was sleeping.

Natsu thought of waking up Erza, but he realized that it would probably be a bad idea. He then got out of his bed and looked through his window to see that it was still dark with the sun barely peaking from the horizon.

"Better go train." Natsu said to himself as he left his room. He then walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He grabbed a few pieces of ham and heated them up with his magic. He ate the food and left the house.

"All right, time to train with the Rasengan!" Natsu shouted out. He then formed it in his hand and ran at a nearby tree. It collapsed from the force of the Rasengan while also being lit on fire. "Sweet, this is totally stronger than my Fire Dragon Iron Fist." Natsu then formed another Rasengan and rushed at another nearby tree. Natsu did this on a few more trees while laughing maniacally.

Natsu was sweating from all the energy he used with those few Rasengan's. "Okay, one more and I'm done." Natsu formed a slightly larger Rasengan than those previously and rushed at the last tree. When it toppled Natsu started to walk away until something hit his head causing him to collapse.

"What the hell hit me?" Natsu looked behind himself to see a large egg with strange markings on it. Natsu went over to the egg and inspected it. "This looks like a dragon egg. This is awesome; I've got a dragon's egg!" Natsu cried out in joy. He grabbed the egg with both of his hands and ran towards the guild.

When Natsu made it to the guild he opened the door to see everyone sitting around. Natsu charged in with his biggest grin and shouted out, "I've got a dragon's egg everybody!"

Naruto looked over from the bar where he was conversing with Makarov to see Natsu's egg. While Natsu said that Naruto used his Rinnegan to see the energy of the creature within the egg and it looked like… a… cat. Naruto chuckled to himself at this. "Hey Natsu, are you planning on raising your 'dragon'?" Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"Totally gramps; when it hatches I'm gonna teach it to be awesome like I am." Natsu replied. He then felt the egg being removed from his grasp. He looked behind himself to see that Mirajane had taken the egg. "Hey, what the hell?!" Natsu shouted at Mira.

"Oh are you sure you want to raise this egg? We could have a great omelet with a egg this big." Mira said with a malicious grin on her face.

"Leave Natsu alone you slut!" Mira turned to see Erza had an angry expression on her face.

"What are you going to do about it?" Mira said with a mocking grin.

"This!" Erza rushed at an unsuspecting Mira and grabbed the egg from her hands. Erza then tossed the egg to Natsu who caught it. "Let's go Natsu." Erza said while facing Mira, Natsu stood behind her.

"Alright Erza." Natsu gulped feeling the tension between the two girls.

Natsu ran over to Makarov and Naruto. Erza followed when she was sure that Mira wouldn't retaliate. Mira walked away from Erza and over to her siblings.

"Hey gramps, do you know how to raise an egg?" Natsu asked.

"Well I know you have to keep it warm. Do you know anything Macky?" Naruto asked Makarov.

"No, that's basically all I know." Makarov replied.

"So I just need to keep it warm. Then I can do that easily." Natsu said in reply while lighting his hands on fire.

"NO! You can't do that!" Natsu turned over to see that Lisanna had rushed over and blocked the egg protectively.

"Then how do I keep it warm?" Natsu asked confused.

"You have to keep it warm like this." Lisanna then transformed into a giant bird and sat on the egg. "You just need to make sure that the egg doesn't get cold. That's all that's needed."

"Thanks Lisanna." Natsu said.

"It's alright Natsu." Lisanna replied.

"Lisanna come over here, we're leaving. I just got us a mission." Mira shouted from the guild entrance with a piece of paper clutched in one hand. Elfman stood next to Mira.

"Okay, coming Mira. Sorry I can't stay longer Natsu but I have to go." Lisanna said sadly. She then transformed back into her normal self and ran off to where Mira and Elfman were.

"Well I better keep this egg warm. Hey gramps could you make some blankets for me?" Natsu asked with his attention now focused on Naruto.

"Sure Natsu." Naruto set his drink down, put his hands together and much to the amazement of everyone besides Natsu and Erza, created a pile of blankets for Natsu. "There ya go, now could you leave me alone to drink?" Naruto said while grabbing his mug and sipping.

"Thanks, gramps." Natsu said before setting his egg down and surrounding it in a makeshift nest. Erza walked over to Natsu and looked at the nest which was sloppily made.

"Natsu you can't leave openings like this." Erza said to Natsu as she fixed the blankets up into a much more secure nest.

"Thanks Erza." Natsu said blushing slightly.

"Natsu we're going to need to move the egg to a more secure place. So let's bring it back home." Erza said to Natsu in a commanding tone. Natsu grabbed the egg and blankets into arms and both Natsu and Erza left the guild hall.

"Macky… I'm going to be gone tomorrow. Could you watch the kids until I'm back?" Naruto asked Makarov.

"Sure, but what's so important tomorrow that you have to leave?" Makarov questioned back.

"My… birthday." Was Naruto's only reply. His eyes were fixed on his drink as if remembering something.

"Why wouldn't you want the kids to celebrate your birthday?" Makarov asked in confusion.

"It would just bring up too many bad memories. Just make sure to not tell them about it." Naruto said.

"Alright. But I better get an explanation from you one day." Makarov replied.

Meanwhile Natsu and Erza were setting up a nest inside their room. "Alright Natsu, now that we have the egg set up we'll take turns watching it."

"Okay Erza. What do we do next?" Natsu asked.

"We'll watch the egg together, okay Natsu." Erza said smiling.

"Alright!"

After that was said Natsu and Erza watched the egg until the sun went down. "Hey Erza, do you know where gramps is?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"No, he usually would be back by now." Erza said similarly confused.

"Then what could have happened to him?" Natsu asked until both kids heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Erza asked.

"It's me Makarov, now let me in." They heard Makarov reply from behind the door. Natsu got up from his sitting position on the floor and opened the door for Makarov.

"Why are you here old man?" Natsu asked bluntly.

"Well Naruto asked me to watch you two tomorrow." Makarov replied. He then went to the kitchen where Natsu followed. Erza got off the ground and went with them as well.

"Master, why isn't grandpa home yet?" Erza asked Makarov who was rifling through their fridge for food.

"Makarov stuck his head out with a chicken leg in one hand, "Oh he is going on a mission tomorrow." Makarov replied before eating the chicken leg.

"Why did gramps leave us for this mission and not bring us? That is just stupid." Natsu said in anger.

"Well he took an S-class mission so he would be unable to bring you two." Makarov said in an effort to placate Natsu.

"Okay old man. Well I'm gonna watch the egg, Erza you coming?" Natsu asked.

"Sure Natsu, see you later master." Erza and Natsu then ran out of the kitchen and into their bedroom where they proceeded to keep watch over the egg.

Makarov checked in on them later during the night to see both of them curled up next to each other with the egg between them. Makarov chuckled lightly at this before he silently closed the door behind him.

The next morning Makarov was the first awake reading a orange book that he found in Naruto's room. There was blood dripping slightly from his nose as well as a huge blush on his face. "Naruto, I don't know where you got this book, but it's a piece of art." Makarov giggled perversely as he continued to read the book until he heard the door open.

He looked up slightly from his reading material to find Naruto except that his usually pristine white cloak was dirty and covered in… was that vomit? The worst park of Naruto was his eyes. They held great bags under them and were red and puffy.

"What the hell happened to you Naruto?" Makarov said shocked at how his friend looked so terrible.

"Try a few hundred bottle of whiskey and you'll have my day in a nutshell. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be in my room sleeping off a hangover." Naruto then staggered his way into his room; Makarov heard Naruto shut the door. He then went back to reading the orange book all the while giggling.

Natsu woke up from sleep to see that Erza was cuddling him like a stuffed animal. He tried to move but that only made Erza hug him even tighter. 'This is like a death trap' Natsu thought to himself as he struggled to escape Erza.

"Erza, you need to wake up." Natsu said into Erza's ear. She slightly moved but it wasn't enough to wake her. "ERZA, WAKE UP!" Natsu shouted into Erza's ear. Her eyes shot open immediately after that only to find the position that she and Natsu were in. She let go of him with a large blush on her face.

"Never speak of that to anyone." Erza said to Natsu while looking slightly scary.

"Y-yes ma'am." Natsu replied.

Natsu and Erza both heard laughing from the doorway of their room. "Wow Natsu, you two aren't even dating but Erza still has you whipped." They heard Makarov say.

"What does whipped mean?" Natsu asked Makarov.

"You'll find out when you're older." Makarov replied. He then went back to reading the orange book in his hands.

"Master, what is that book that you're reading?" Erza asked.

"It's a masterpiece, that's what it is." Makarov replied before handing her the book. "Apparently it was written by a genius named Jiraiya. I found this in Naruto's room."

Erza proceeded to open the book and read the contents inside. She gained a large blush on her face before she proceeded to pass out.

"Erza! Old man what happened to Erza?" Natsu asked while holding Erza's limp body in his hands.

"Oh it's nothing. She just couldn't handle reading this piece of art." Makarov replied before taking the orange book and reading it. "I'll be heading to the guild now. Come by when you can." Makarov was about to leave before he turned around, "Also Natsu, Naruto is back. He's sleeping in his room." Makarov then left their room all the while giggling which slightly frightened Natsu.

"I will never get over that giggle." Natsu said to himself. He then started to lightly slap Erza in order to wake her up. After the fifth slap she came to. "Hey Erza, let's grab our egg and head to the guild." Natsu said which Erza agreed to. Erza grabbed the egg and both of them left the house and headed to the guild.

On their walk through the forest, both Natsu and Erza were unable to look at each other without blushing. It made the trip very awkward for them both. They continued with their walking until they heard a crash.

"What was that Erza?" Natsu asked nervously.

"I don't know Natsu, but let's stick together." Erza replied. She then **re-quipped** a small grey claymore in her free hand while the egg was in the other. Both kids were on their guard as they walked through the forest. Suddenly above them they heard branches snapping so they jumped out of the way. The creature created a crater from where it landed. Inside was a large ape like being. It had purple skin, green fur, large pointed ears, a large horn, there were three pink hearts on it's arms, and finally pure white eyes.

"Who travel in my forest?" The being asked.

"We're just trying to get to our guild you stupid monkey!" Natsu shouted back.

"You must give me something to go through my forest." The creature replied. It's attention was then caught on the large egg that Erza was carrying in her left arm, "Give me egg or else."

"Natsu we need to be careful, it's a powerful monster known as a Gorian." Erza said to Natsu.

"What ever it is, it's not getting our egg!" Natsu ran at the Gorian and punched it as hard as he could.

"Haha, you very weak." The Gorian then hit Natsu into the ground. Natsu groaned in pain as he was lifted up off the ground and thrown into a tree. Natsu got up off the ground. "This the best you have, your boring." The Gorian stated as he yawned.

"I'm the son of the fire dragon Igneel, and grandson of Naruto! I'm not going to lose to an overgrown monkey like you!" Natsu charged at the Gorian and started to punch it. The Gorian slapped Natsu into over to Erza. Erza looked horrified at how Natsu was being beaten.

"Natsu use your magic!" Erza shouted at him.

"I don't need it to beat this monkey! This is our egg that we've been raising together, that means that it's our kid that I'm protecting." Natsu replied to Erza.

"Alright Natsu, but if you can't beat that Gorian I'm going to join in." Erza replied.

"Okay Erza. Hey Gorian when I'm done with you, I'm gonna paint your ass white and send you to Mount Hakobe." Natsu said, taunting the Gorian.

The Gorian grey angry at this statement and charged at Natsu, "I'm gonna kill you brat!" Natsu jumped out of the way and the Gorian ran past him into a tree. It rubbed its head in pain but Natsu didn't let it get back up, he proceeded to jump on top of its head and started beating it. The Gorian eventually fell unconscious from the mass trauma to its head.

"I beat it Erza." Natsu fell unconscious from the damage he took. Erza smiled.

'Natsu would make a good father. Wait where did that come from?' Erza thought to herself. She put her sword back into her storage space. She then grabbed Natsu in her right arm and dragged him back home.

The next day Erza and Natsu woke up holding one another like yesterday. They immediately separated and got up. They went into the kitchen. Inside Naruto was sitting with an icepack on his head.

"Gramps, I fought a Gorian! It was totally awesome!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Okay Natsu, could you not scream." Naruto moaned while holding his head.

"What's wrong with your head grandpa?" Erza asked.

"Um, I got smashed in the head repeatedly by a monster" 'More like an alcoholic monster' Naruto replied. "So how is your egg?" Naruto asked.

"Oh it's great! It's gonna hatch very soon. You'll see." Natsu said eagerly.

"Natsu, we're going to the guild. I want to get some of the cake there." Erza said to Natsu in a commanding tone which left no room for argument.

"Aye sir. I'll bring the egg as well." Natsu saluted and ran off. Naruto chuckled at this before grabbing his head due to the throbbing. Natsu came out of his room with the egg in his arms.

"I'm ready Erza, can we go now?" Natsu asked.

"Yes Natsu, you go on ahead, I'll catch up in just a minute." Erza told Natsu. Natsu nodded and ran out of the house. When Erza heard the door close she looked at Naruto.

"Where were you last night?" Erza asked Naruto.

"I was killing a monster." Naruto replied to Erza with a straight face; internally though, he was sweating.

"Then why do you smell like liquor and vomit?" Erza questioned.

"Erza, don't do this with me right now. I'll tell you when you get older, alright." Naruto told Erza.

"Fine. But I will get my answers one day." Erza then left Naruto alone in a huff.

Naruto got up from his seat and got some coffee from a pot that was already pre-made 'God I love shadow clones' Naruto then opened his mouth and poured the whole contents down his throat. "Wow that was a good kick!" He then left his house and headed towards the guild while being partially hopped up on caffeine.

At the guild Erza and Mirajane were fighting each other while everyone else watched. "Natsu, are we going to stop this?" A nervous Gray asked Natsu while hiding under a table with him.

"Oh hell no. I'm not dying just yet." Natsu replied. Both remained silent and watched the fight play out.

"Take this you stupid bitch!" Erza grabbed Mira and threw her at the table that Natsu and Gray were hiding under.

"OH SHIT!" Both screamed as the table broke under Mira which crushed Natsu and Gray into the floor. The egg rolled away from Natsu pushing it at the last minute.

"No, my egg!" Natsu cried out. Erza noticed this and ran at the egg which rolled away.

"Don't worry I've got it!" Erza said as she snatched the egg from the ground. As she said this Mira jumped from the table and jumped at Erza. This made the egg slip out of Erza's grip and fly into the air.

"NO!" Natsu got up from the ground and jumped for the egg… he was a few inches short unfortunately and instead slid on the hardwood floor. The egg on the other hand fell from the air and landed on Natsu's head.

Gray saw this and got up from his position on the ground; put his hands together and shouted "**Ice Make: Slide**!" Which created an icy slide from where the egg sat precariously on Natsu's head, all the way to Gray's feet. The egg slid towards Gray's feet which he picked up. "I got it, you should keep better track of your things flame brain." Gray said to Natsu.

"Shut it stripper," Natsu got up from the floor and looked at Gray, "Give me the egg Gray." Natsu asked. Gray threw the egg towards Natsu which he caught.

Then all the members in the guild heard a loud crack. Natsu looked down into his hands and saw that the egg had a crack in it. The crack then grew bigger.

"Oh shit, oh shit, the egg is cracking!" Natsu was freaking out and running around with the egg in his hands.

"Natsu calm down!" Naruto said as he went through the guild entrance. "Your egg isn't cracking, it's hatching." Natsu stopped running and looked at Naruto in excitement.

"Erza the egg is hatching!" Natsu screamed out. Erza just chuckled slightly.

"Alright Natsu, set the egg down and wait for it to hatch." Erza ordered Natsu. He did that and watched the egg crack more and more. Erza and the other children joined in and circled around the egg to watch it hatch.

Then out of the egg came… a blue cat with pure white wings.

"It's not a dragon!"

"No it's a cat."

"Are those wings?" This was said by the members of the guild who were watching this happen.

"Who cares. We now have a new member of the guild." Natsu said as the cat flew into his arms and fell asleep. All the guild members cried out in joy at their newest member joining the guild family.

"So Natsu, what are we going to name him?" Erza said next to him. Natsu looked Erza in her eyes.

"I'm going to name him Happy." Natsu replied.

Natsu and Erza saw a shadow covering them. They looked behind themselves and saw Naruto standing there. "Well I guess I have another mouth to feed." All three of them smiled at this.

"Could I paint this?" A man with curly brown hair a black wizard hat with a yellow base, a white shirt and dark pants asked.

"Sure Reedus." Naruto replied.

All the kids gathered around and Reedus painted them all. 'I'll make happy look like a dragon in this.' He thought to himself.

Well my trip was moved to next week so I'll be gone on Sunday. The good part of this is I'll be able to write one or two chapters by the end of the week. Other than that, comment and have fun.

On another note, I have almost finished deciding what to do about Naruto's pairing. So, be afraid, be very afraid MUAHAHAHAHA! 

Naruto: Shut up.

Hey don't ruin my fun. *Goes into a corner*

Naruto: Well since Ten-tailed is in an emo corner, I'm gonna need to pick up the slack (lazy asshole).

I heard that!

Naruto: I don't care. So see ya guys later.


	8. The Duel of Salamanders

**Ten-Tailed-God walks into his home wearing party sunglasses and dragging a large suitcase behind him. **

**TTG: I'm home. Well time to have a good long rest from vacat-**

**Unknown: I wouldn't think about doing that…**

**In the corner of the room all of the Fairy Tail guild is powering up. Outside the house Igneel crashes.**

**TTG: Uh hey guys… Long time no see.**

**Naruto: Shut up. You're not escaping this.  
**

**Erza: Get on the computer and type *re-quips a massive sword***

**TTG: AHHHHHHHH…**

**Later**

**Naruto: Get on with it.**

**Alright. I don't own either series. Now on to the show! Please kill me…**

Natsu Dragneel after a couple of years had grown from the small kid he was before to a young man. Unfortunately he was on the ground moaning.

"Natsu we made it to Hargeon!" Happy told Natsu. He grew up from being the tiny kitten to a normal sized blue furred cat. He also wore a green backpack.

"Um excuse me, are you alright?" The train conductor asked.

"He's fine, this always happens when he travels on trains." Happy replied enthusiastically.

"Why is it that I always get sick on trains now and nothing else? Gramps training was bullshit." Natsu moaned out before his cheeks puffed up from the vomit that wanted to come out. He swallowed it back down with some effort.

"If our information is correct, then the salamander should be here. Let's go." Happy said as he walked off the train.

"Just give me a minute." Natsu said after he managed to get up and lean out of the window of the train. Happy walked off the train but the whistle of the train made him turn back around to see the terrified face of Natsu who was still stuck on the train.

"NOOO!" Natsu screamed out as the hellhole known as the train took off with him still on it. Happy looked at this indifferently.

"Uh oh, there he goes." He said to himself as the train took off.

On the other side of town a girl screamed at a shop keeper. "What! Your telling me there is only one magic shop in this entire town." The girl in question was named Lucy Heartfilia and she had blonde hair which was tied up in a blue ribbon on the right side of her head, and blue eyes. She wore a white sleeveless shirt with a collar that had blue on all its edges as well as a blue cross that went down the middle of her shirt and across her large bust. She wore a blue miniskirt and a brown belt that held a whip and a brown pouch.

"'Fraid so, the people round here are more fishing folk then they are magic folk. I reckon most people around town don't even know how to use magic. This shop is more for the wizards who happen to be passing by."

Lucy sighed in disappointment at this. "And I came all this way for nothing."

"Now, now, don't say that," The shop keeper replied as he started rummaging behind his desk, "I have all the latest goods, now let me show you." He then pulled out a pink tablet. "This colors magic is pretty popular. It lets you change the colors of your clothes any time you want." He then demonstrated as he activated the tablet which activated a magic seal that changed his brown clothes to purple.

"I already have one of those." The girl replied. "What I really want are some powerful gate keys."

"Gate keys huh, that's a rare request." Lucy smiled in happiness as he pulled out a brown box and opened it revealing a silver key.

"Oh wow, it's one of a little doggy!" Lucy exclaimed in excitement.

"Yes it is, but it's not very powerful." The shop keeper replied.

"I know but I really want it. So how much?" Lucy asked.

"20,000 Jewel." The shop keeper replied without skipping a beat.

"I'm sorry but how much was that again?" Lucy asked with slight disappointment.

"20,000 Jewel." The shop keeper said once again. Lucy in quick thinking sat herself on the desk in a sexy pose.

"Oh come on, how much is it really? Surely you can cut me a deal?" She asked in a sultry voice.

Lucy was now stomping outside in a huff. "Ugh, I can't believe he only knocked off a thousand Jewel. Stubborn old geezer must be blind. That trick usually works." She continued like this until she heard below herself the cries of many girls.

Lucy then heard from a few passing girls as they screamed out, "Are you serious? Salamander is really here."

Lucy then thought to herself for a moment before thinking aloud, "Salamander, as in the wizard who uses fire magic which you can't even buy in stores, wow!" She then rushed down towards the crowd.

Natsu at the time was trudging down the streets of Hargeon. He wore a green backpack with a blanket rolled up on top of it and a red cloak which had black flames on the bottom of it. Under that he wore an unzipped navy blue waistcoat with gold trimming, a brown belt. Under the waistcoat he wore a pair of white pants and sandals.

"I ended up riding the train twice." Natsu stated unhappily.

"You've gotta get over your motion sickness on trains. That's the one thing that neither Naruto nor Erza can train out of you." Happy replied to Natsu.

"I know, but it's not gonna work." Natsu said unhappily. "I'm so hungry right now from that train ride though."

"It's too bad that we don't have any money for food." Happy said to Natsu.

"Happy do you think the Salamander here is Dad or just a pretender?" Natsu asked seriously.

"I don't know Natsu, we'll find out when we get there." Happy said to Natsu with a smile on his face.

Both Natsu and Happy then heard the sounds of many girls screaming down the street with some of them saying "Salamander!"

Both Natsu and Happy looked at one another, "Salamander!?" They said to each other excitedly. They both started running towards the mass of girls.

"We're in luck today Happy!" Natsu shouted to Happy.

"Aye!" Happy replied.

Lucy was at the moment, looking through the crowd for Salamander. 'I wonder where he is?' Lucy trailed off at this thought as she saw a man with blue hair and a tattoo above his black eyes. He wore a dark high collared cape with designs on the outside of it and was being held together by a flame styled fastener. Beneath the cape he wore a light short sleeved shirt with red pinstriped pants and polished dark shoes.

The moment Lucy saw the man she had hearts in her eyes and squealed in a fangirlish manner and joined the masses of other girls who surrounded him.

"IGNEEL!" A voice yelled from the crowd. And out came Natsu with an excited look on his face. The minute he saw Salamander his mouth formed a frown. "You're not Igneel." This caused two things to happen. The first was that Lucy snapped out of her fangirlish state, the second was that all the other girls had huge glares all directed on Natsu.

The girls then charged at Natsu in order to pummel him. "What was it something I said?" He cried out as he then jumped into the air away from the fangirls.

"Girls, girls, all is forgiven. He must not be used to meeting a famous wizard like myself. Here have an autograph." The Salamander then handed Natsu an autograph signed Salamander to him.

"I don't want it." Natsu replied bluntly. This angered the fangirls to such a degree that one threw a rock at an unsuspecting Natsu. "OW!" He cried out. He was dazed from the momentary assault which gave the fangirls the needed time to rush him and beat him up.

The Salamander then was lifted up on a trail of purple flames. "Girls, if you wish to spend more time with me, then come to my yacht tonight." With that he flew away from the girls who were pummeling Natsu.

After their work was done, they threw him by a trashcan. Natsu groaned to himself as he tried to stand up. Happy joined up to Natsu and looked at his friend. "That wasn't Igneel, was it?" Happy asked in a depressed tone.

"No it wasn't." Natsu replied sourly until he heard his stomach rumble. "Wow I'm really hungry. Wish I had money." Natsu said to himself.

"Hey, would you two like to get something to eat?" Lucy asked the duo.

Later at a restaurant Lucy was trying to talk to Natsu who was at the moment shoving large piles of food into his mouth. "So Natsu, why are you here anyway?" Lucy asked Natsu.

Natsu swallowed what was in his mouth, "I'm looking for my dad Igneel." Natsu replied.

"Oh what does he look like? I might be able to help you." Lucy asked.

"Oh he's a large red fire dragon." Natsu replied nonchalantly. Lucy just looked at Natsu as if he was crazy.

"AND YOU THOUGHT YOU WOULD FIND HIM HERE!" Lucy yelled at Natsu.

"Yeah I did but I guess I was wrong. So Lacky why are you giving me and Happy food?" Natsu asked.

"First the name is Lucy and second it's a way to thank you. You see that Salamander was using a ring that used **Charm **magic that causes the victim to fall in love with the user. It was banned years ago due to that." Lucy replied. "I'm actually a mage but I haven't joined a guild yet. I'm sure that once I join one I'll be able to take jobs and get paid. But anyway I'm going to leave now." Lucy then paid for the food that Natsu and Happy ate and started to leave.

"Wait Lucy!" Both Natsu and Happy were bowing in front of Lucy.

"We still need to repay you." Natsu told her.

"Aye" Happy added.

"No it's fine. You helped me, remember." She replied to them.

"But we didn't know that we were." Natsu said to her. "Here have this." He then showed her the autograph of Salamander.

"I don't want this. Who would?" She said as she left the two of them.

Later on a park bench Lucy was reading the Sorcerer Magazine. Inside the magazine, Lucy was reading about the Rikudou Sennin of Fairy Tail.

**Fairy Tail's Rikudou Sennin**

"One of the most powerful mages of the Fairy Tail guild has risen in fame over the past few years. We know very little about this powerful mage besides his only known abilities which involve being able to control gravity and use a unknown form of **Creation** magic to create objects with his mind. He is usually seen with his grandson also known as the Salamander."

At the end of the article was a picture of a blonde haired man with purple rippled eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore a white cloak and held a shakujo.

"Wow, so he's the Salamander's grandfather. He looks hot for an old man." Lucy said to herself. She then turned the page to see a photo of Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss together in a photo shoot. Mirajane wore a white bikini while Erza wore a black one with her hair done up with a black bow in a ponytail. "This is a first. I've never seen Erza in a photo shoot before. But both look so much sexier than me. How will I ever get into Fairy Tail?" Lucy moaned to herself.

"I can get you into Fairy Tail if you want." Someone said from behind her. Lucy turned to see Salamander who came out from behind a tree.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"My grandfather and the master are good friends. I can convince my grandfather to help talk the master into allowing you to join; all you need to do though is come to my yacht tonight." The Salamander said to her. Lucy gained a smile on her face from this. It quickly turned into a frown.

"Wait you used that charm spell on me before, why should I trust you?" Lucy questioned.

"Oh that, I was just messing around. Just come aboard my yacht tonight and I'll get you into Fairy Tail." Salamander said with an assuring smile.

Lucy thought about that statement for a minute before making her decision, "I'll do it."

Salamander beamed at this. "Good, I'll see you tonight then." With that Salamander was lifted up on purple fire and flew off into the sky.

Later during the night Natsu and happy were watching from the port as Salamander's ship was taking off. "Well Happy, this trip turned out to be a complete waste." Natsu said to his companion.

"Well we did make a new friend, even though she is a little weird." Happy replied back.

Both were then interrupted by a group of loud girls who were talking amongst themselves. "That Salamander is so awesome, I wish I was on that ship with him."

"I heard that he's from Fairy Tail." Another girl replied.

"That's so cool!" One exclaimed.

Happy and Natsu looked at each other seriously. "Now I'm pissed. Happy what would you say to us crashing a party?" Natsu said angrily.

"Aye, I'm in Natsu."

On the ship Lucy was sitting across a table with Salamander. Lucy changed into a red dress with a slit up the side exposing her leg where a red ribbon was tied. She also changed the ribbon in her hair to red as well as wore a matching pair of heels. 

"Lucy would you care to have a drink?" Salamander asked her while pushing a glass of wine to her. Droplets of wine slowly started to float up into the air which made Lucy start to feel slightly drowsy. She fought off that slight feeling and looked at Salamander in disgust.

"Your trying to use **Sleep** magic on me!" Lucy exclaimed as she shot up from her seat. Salamander raised his hands in a surrendering position.

"You caught me." When he said that thugs came out with unconscious girls in their arms. "These girls are my merchandise. They will all be sold as slaves; including you." Salamander stated.

"I will stop you!" She then pulled out her celestial gate keys but they were smacked away into the air by Salamander who caught them as they fell.

"Unfortunately for me, I can't use these keys since you already have the contract for them, basically they are useless." With that said he tossed the keys overboard.

Tears came into Lucy's eyes at this, "Is this what Fairy Tail is really like? I can't believe this… You're the worst mage ever!" She screamed. Salamander merely chuckled at this.

"Unfortunately for you though, you're going to be sold. A pretty girl like you will fetch a nice price." A thug then grabbed her from behind and held her while Salamander went to a fire place and brought out and hot brand. "This will only hurt for a moment." He said as the brand inched to her slowly.

Suddenly Natsu smashed through the roof of the ship and landed before Salamander, "Well Salamander, I'm here to kick your ass." He looked behind himself to see that Lucy was still being held by a thug. "I recommend you let go of my friend before I have to hurt you." The thug looked at Natsu like he was crazy until he felt a burning on his forehead.

"Ahhh, it hurts, it hurts!" The thug screamed as he jumped overboard in order to relieve himself of the burning.

"Happy get Lucy out of here." Natsu said sternly.

"Aye Natsu." Happy then wrapped his tail around Lucy's stomach and flew out of the ship.

Natsu turned back to look at Salamander. "So you're from Fairy Tail, huh?" Natsu asked.

"Y-yes I am." Salamander said to Natsu. Natsu's body then heated up enough to let everyone in the room feel it.

"I'm gonna kick your as-" Suddenly the whole ship rocked back and forth until it launched into the air "SHIT!" Everyone on the ship screamed.

(A few minutes earlier)

Happy was flying Lucy out of the ship. "Hey Lucy, bad time to say this but my magic is about to wear out."

"WHAT!" Lucy screamed as Happy's white wings disappeared. They both fell into the ocean. Lucy continued to dive deep into the water due to the speed at which she fell from the sky. When she was almost at the bottom she saw a glint which she swam to. Lucy was elated since she found her keys.

She grabbed them and swam to the surface. Happy soon followed. "Happy I got my keys, now I can help Natsu!"

"Umm Lucy I don't think you should-" Happy was interrupted as Lucy lifted a gold key into the air.

"Open Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" In a flash of golden light a mermaid with a blue tail and hair. To complete the look she wore a blue bikini top. In her hands she held a gourd. "Aquarius I need you to help me move that ship to the port." Lucy told her.

"Oh you want me to help huh, I'll help!" Aquarius then used her gourd to create a giant wave which took Lucy with it.

"YOUR SUPPOSED TO GET THEM NOT ME!" Lucy shouted. The wave took the ship as well as Lucy and Happy towards the port.

The wave then crashed into the port with the ship. Lucy regained her bearings after a few seconds and saw the boat upside down on the beach with the thugs and Salamander getting up off the ground. She then saw Natsu get up from the rubble on top of the ship.

Happy jumped on Lucy's shoulder and she rushed towards Natsu. "Natsu!"

Natsu ignored her cry and instead stared at Salamander and his men. "So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild?"

"So what's it to you? Get him men." Salamander stated.

"Let me get a closer look at your face." Natsu then removed his cloak and let it drop to the ground. As he did that two of Salamander's men rushed at Natsu.

"Watch out!" Lucy cried.

"Don't worry about him, I should have told you this earlier but he's a wizard too." Happy said while munching on a fish. Lucy's jaw dropped at this.

As that happened the two men who rushed at Natsu were smacked aside. Natsu then narrowed his eyes "My Name is Natsu I'm a Fairy Tail wizard and I have never seen you before!" He bellowed out.

"You've gotta be kidding me, so Natsu is a Fairy Tail wizard!" Lucy exclaimed.

"That mark on his arm, this guy is the real deal Bora!" On of the thugs of the now named Bora cried out.

"Don't call me that you fool!" Bora shouted back.

"I know that name, that's Bora the Prominence; rumor has it he was kicked out the Titan Nose guild years ago because of bad behavior." Happy said with his arms crossed.

"I have no idea what you're trying to do here and I don't care if you're a good guy or a bad guy, I'm not gonna let you dirty Fairy Tail's name without getting beaten for it!" Natsu said while walking towards Bora in a steady pace.

"So what are you gonna do about it? **Prominence Typhoon!**" Bora then launched a vortex of purple flames at Natsu which caused an explosion.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out as she rushed to help him, instead Happy got in her way which stopped her.

"That's the way it goes, the bigger the talk the weaker the man." Bora the turned away from the burning ship and was about to leave except he then heard Natsu.

"Yeagh, this is so gross, are you really a fire wizard because these flames are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted." Natsu casually replied as he ate Bora's fire. Bora and Lucy's jaws dropped at this. When Natsu finished he had a big fanged grin. "Thanks for the grub, poser."

Happy stared at Natsu as he did this, "Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu, you're basically just pissing him off."

"Now I've got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out!" Natsu then put his hands in front of his mouth and blew out a massive torrent of fire, "**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR**!"

The attacked destroyed the area and all the thugs were on the ground defeated, Bora was floating in the air on his flames. "Boss, I remember who he is; scaly scarf and pink hair, this is the real deal."

"Natsu is Salamander!?" Lucy cried out in shock.

Natsu then lifted his hand in the air which formed a large spiraling flaming sphere.

"What is that?" Lucy asked Happy.

"That is his most powerful close range attack known as the Rasengan, his grandfather taught him it." Happy replied

"Alright, taste my Fire **Dragon: Rasengan**!" Natsu then rushed at Bora with Rasengan in hand. Bora started throwing fire magic at Natsu in an attempt to stop the attack but Natsu either ignored it or ate the flames.

"How is he doing this?" Lucy asked in awe.

"His Dragon Slayer Magic allows him to have dragon lungs to breath fire, dragon scales to help him dissolve the fire and dragon claws to attack with fire. It allows his body to take on all the qualities of a dragon. It's and ancient spell that is rarely used these days."

"Seriously."

"This particular magic was used to deal with dragons. Igneel taught him it."

Natsu then rushed at Bora and shoved the Rasengan into Bora's stomach. This launched him into the bell tower and destroyed it… as well as the area of the city Natsu was in.

"That was amazing, but he over did it!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Aye!" Happy replied

"Oh shut it!" Lucy said back.

Knights were coming towards the area and Natsu knew he would get in trouble for the damage. He then rushed towards Lucy and Happy and grabbed Lucy's hand which dragged her with him.

"What are you doing?" Lucy shouted out. Natsu turned his head back and smiled.

"You wanted to be apart of the Fairy Tail guild didn't you? Then come on!" Natsu replied back. Lucy smiled at this.

This was the beginning to a beautiful friendship.

**TTG: Ok I did it. Please don't let Erza near me.**

**Naruto: Yes you did well, next time you hold out on us I'll have Erza go dominatrix on you.**

**TTG: Oh god please no. *Starts crying on the keyboard***

**Naruto: Well since the author is being a bitch, have a good day!**


	9. A Monkey, a Dragon, and a Tailed Beast

In the location of Era, the magic council was busy arguing about one of their most common annoyances; Fairy Tail.

"Fairy Tail has done it again, and this time they destroyed a port!" An elder man with long white hair and beard as well as his right eye closed. He wore multiple layers of white robes. His name was Org.

"I agree these brats keep causing us problems. We should shut their guild down." A short man with brown hair that stuck up like cat ears replied. He had a mustache that had bristled edges. His shirt that he wore was light colored with stripe like markings. To complete the ensemble was a pair of dark pants. This man's name was Michello.

"I disagree," countered a sort old man. He wore a three pronged jester hat with brown long sleeve brown shirt with black stripes and black pants. He had large grey eyebrows and a square mustache. "Fairy Tail may have its ups and downs, but it is watched by responsible elders." Yajima said to the members.

"I have to agree with Yajima, it has plenty of… entertaining members, but all of them are leashed in by its older members. Besides, if Fairy Tail was gone this world would become so boring." A man with blue hair and a red tattoo under his eye said. This man was Siegrain.

Meanwhile in Magnolia

Lucy was ecstatic over what was happening; she was about to arrive at Fairy Tail. "Just wait Lucy, you're gonna love it here especially when you meet Naruto; he always gives me the best fish to eat." Happy said in a strange trance.

"So Naruto is Natsu's grandfather right?" Lucy asked Happy.

"Yeah he is." Happy replied.

"Why doesn't Natsu look like Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Oh well… you'll learn when we get there. Naruto is always by the bar when Natsu gets back." Happy replied.

"Why is that?" Lucy asked.

"Well after any mission Natsu does, Naruto always has a bowl of ramen prepared for Natsu's arrival. It's sort of a tradition." Happy replied.

"Oh, that's nice then." Lucy replied thinking of unhappier time in her life. She was soon enough brought out of this thought process when she heard the door of the guild hall being kicked open.

"I'm back everybody!" Natsu shouted out.

Natsu strode on in and walked to a table where a mage sat. "Hey you gave me bad information! Igneel wasn't there!"

"What about the damage you caused at Hargeon! That could have been all from looking for a dra-" The mage replied before getting kicked into a few other guild members. The guild members who he crashed into looked at him with the threat of pain in their eyes. "It wasn't me!" That's when the guild exploded into a massive barfight.

"Hey Fire Bitch get over here!" Gray Fullbuster yelled out at Natsu. During the years Gray was never able to break his stripping habit. Currently he was only wearing a pair of blue boxers and a necklace. Gray then rushed at Natsu.

"Hey Gray, you lost your clothes again." Cana Alberona said to Gray while literally drinking a barrel of liquor. She grew up into a beautiful woman which was accentuated by her… attire of a bikini top and tight brown pants.

Natsu then rushed in and punched Gray while he wasn't looking, only to immediately be punched by Elfman. "Quit punching people like a girl Natsu, you need to do it like a man!" He grew up to be the tallest member. He now wore a blue collared coat and matching pants with a red shirt underneath. He gained a scar under his right eye over the years.

"That's what she said!" Natsu shouted back until he crashed into a figure sitting at the bar while eating a bowl of ramen. This caused the bowl to spill onto the ground. The whole barfight stopped at that moment. Everyone in the guild then stared at the spilled bowl on the floor.

"**Shinra Tensei**." The person said and everyone inside the guild was blasted onto the ground. "So which one of you brats started this fight?" The man asked. Everyone in the guild pointed at Natsu, even Lucy.

"What the hell guys! Why did you rat me out?" Natsu shouted. He then was lifted up by the man from his scarf.

"Natsu, what did I say about starting barfights in the guild when ramen is present?" The man asked.

"Don't do it or I'll get my ass kicked." Natsu replied grimly.

"Good boy, now you know what I'm gonna do?" The man asked Natsu while turning towards the guild doors with Natsu in hand.

"Please, not too hard. I want to be able to walk this week." Natsu said meekly.

"Yeah." The man then kicked Natsu in his ass which launched him out of the guild. Everyone could hear Natsu scream and then the crash that followed.

Lucy looked at the man who kicked Natsu. "You're the Rikudou Sennin!" Lucy shouted out. The man turned towards Lucy with a smile on his face.

"Just call me Naruto. Titles make me feel old." Naruto replied.

"Aren't you already old Naruto." Happy cheekily replied. Naruto's smile went into a frown instantly. A dark shadow fell over Naruto's face, making it seem like his rippled eyes were glowing.

"Happy, what have I said about mentioning my age?" Naruto said creepily.

"N-not to since i-it's impolite." Happy said in fear.

"Good," Naruto said which caused the creepy aura in the area to disappear, "So who are you?" Naruto asked, changing the subject.

'There is nobody sane inside Fairy Tail' Lucy cried internally. "Hello I'm Lucy. I'm here to become a member." She replied with a smile.

"That's great." Naruto replied.

"I do have one question though." Lucy told Naruto.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Are you really Natsu's grandfather?" She asked him.

"Yeah I am. I don't understand why that is such a big deal." Naruto replied while scratching the back of his head.

"What's your secret? How do you look so young?" She asked in a serious tone.

Naruto sweat dropped at this. "Um… eat healthy and uh… work out." He replied uncertainly.

"Also Natsu said his father was a dragon, could you explain that to me, is that just a title or something that Natsu's father had?" Lucy asked Naruto.

"No. That's not it at all."

Lucy sighed at this. "Well that's good so Natsu was ju-"

"Igneel is a fire dragon, it's completely different from a normal average dragon." Naruto said as if talking about the weather.

Lucy's jaw dropped at this, "B-but how can a- you- son-dragon!"

"Uh oh, I think you broke her Naruto." Happy noted. Naruto nodded at this.

"Just a sec Happy I gotta take care of something. Hey Makarov, you owe me 100 jewel!" Naruto shouted up to the second floor of the guild. Naruto outstretched his hand and caught a bag of money thrown at him. This was quickly followed by the man himself jumping down to the bottom floor.

"Damnit Naruto, how is it that you know when Natsu will start a fight?" Makarov asked.

"I'm his grandfather, its part of the job description." Naruto replied.

"Um… Naruto, where is the master?" Lucy asked shyly. Both men turned to look at Lucy, then at one another.

"I am the master of Fairy Tail." Makarov stated proudly. This shocked Lucy slightly.

"Aren't you a little small to be master?" Lucy asked innocently. Naruto started chuckling.

"Wow Macky, she's got you there!" Naruto said to Makarov. Makarov on the other hand glared at Naruto.

"Shut up. Wait till you have an old body like mine, then we'll see what happens." Makarov replied to Naruto.

"Yeah right. Anyway, Lucy; you wish to join Fairy Tail. Well we can do that, right Macky." Naruto said to Makarov.

"That's right Naruto. Alright just wait a second." Makarov then jumped into the air in a back flip before he smashed his head into the railing of the second floor of the guild.

"Wow Macky! Didn't any of my acrobatic lessons teach you anything!" Naruto said before chuckling.

"Yeah just shut up." Makarov stated in a serious tone. As he said that Natsu rushed back into the guild hall.

"Gramps, what did I miss?" Natsu asked as if he wasn't just kicked out of the guild hall minutes prior. Naruto chuckled at this.

"Oh, Macky is gonna have a speech. Then Lucy is joining the guild." Naruto whispered at Natsu.

With that Makarov spoke in a loud voice that echoed throughout the hall. "You did it again you brats! Look at all the wonderful documents I received from the council!" He said sarcastically as he pulled out a large pile of documents from his coat. "All you brats ever do is get the council angry at me! Elfman, you punched one of our clients in the face!" Makarov yelled.

"He said that a real man is all about studying." Elfman retorted.

"Gray, after you finished your job, you ran all throughout the area naked." Naruto chuckled at this.

"I couldn't find my clothes, they just disappeared." Gray replied.

"Loki, you got into an affair with one of our clients. She was the daughter of a councilman." Naruto looked at Loki and facepalmed himself. 'Really, he couldn't keep it in his pants for a day.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Natsu!" Makarov screamed loudly.

"What?" Natsu asked confused.

"You just recently destroyed a whole harbor! I don't even think you were trying with that one." Makarov stated. He then looked at Naruto, "Seriously, why couldn't you teach him self restraint?"

"Well, it's a family thing." He replied back.

"Whatever. Regardless of all this I have one thing to say," Makarov raised his hand holding all the documents and lit them all on fire. He then tossed it into the air which Natsu jumped after and ate. "Any power that surpasses reason comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power, it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside you and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come out of your soul. If all you do is worry about following rules then-" Makarov was cut off as Naruto puffed up onto the top floor with Makarov.

"Our minds and bodies will be out of balance. We will never progress. Don't worry about that annoying council. Follow your own path instead of theirs." Naruto continued.

Both men smiled at each other. "And that's what makes Fairy Tail number one!" Both said in perfect synchronization. Both then lifted the arms in the air with their index fingers pointed into the sky, this action was copied by everyone of the guild.

Later

"Alright Lucy, here you go." Mira said as she stamped a pink Fairy Tail guild mark onto Lucy's right hand.

"Wow, I'm officially a member of the Fairy Tail guild!" Lucy said in glee.

"Congratulations Lucy." Naruto said from his barstool while sipping on whiskey. "I find it interesting that you don't have a quirk to you. Maybe it will develop later on." Naruto said to himself.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Lucy asked Naruto in confusion.

"Oh, it's just that everyone in Fairy Tail has their little quirks that make them individuals. For instance take Natsu, he's one of the most destructive members of the guild but that's what makes him Natsu. Understand?" Naruto replied.

"Um, yeah I think so. So if that's true, then what's your quirk?" Lucy asked.

"You already saw one of them." Naruto replied back with a smile. Lucy thought on this statement. 'Where did I see him act crazy? Then she remembered!'

"Its ramen noodles!" She exclaimed.

"Good job, now you found out one of my quirks. Anyway, you should probably see if there is a job available with Natsu. He's been looking for a job partner for a while now since barely anyone can work that well with his personality besides me and Erza." Naruto stated to Lucy.

"Why don't you work with him?" Lucy asked.

"It's because I'm too powerful for the jobs that Natsu goes on. If I went on all his jobs, then he wouldn't be able to get stronger. I'm like a crutch, a little is a good thing but too much and he'll always rely on me to bail him out." Naruto explained.

"Then what about Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Erzy is on a mission right now. Don't know when she'll back. I'd say any day now." Naruto then went back to his drinking. His face then became expressionless.

'Wonder why he looks like that? Just before he seemed happy.' Lucy thought to herself. She then walked over to where Natsu was. "Hey Natsu, I just became a Fairy Tail wizard!" Lucy exclaimed to him.

"Oh, that's nice Lucy." Natsu replied.

"Wow Natsu, you got a new person's name right for once." Happy stated to Natsu. "Is it because you liiiiiikkkeee her? Erza wouldn't be too happy about that." Happy said teasing Natsu. Natsu started to blush at this but controlled himself.

"No, it's because Erza beat into me the importance of names a while ago." Natsu replied.

"So Natsu, could you help me with my first job?" Lucy asked.

"Sure Lucy, I'll help. So what job do you want to-" Natsu was interrupted by loud shouting. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy turned to see the child Romeo screaming at Makarov. Romeo had dark hair and eyes. He wore a green t-shirt with an S on it, brown shorts, and sandals.

"Calm down Romeo you're a wizard's son, your father will be back." Makarov said trying to placate the child. In response Romeo jumped in the air and punched Makarov in the nose. "OW!" Makarov cried while clutching his nose. Romeo started to run away at until he ran into something. He looked up to see a smiling Naruto. At this point tears started running down his cheeks. Naruto then crouched before Romeo.

"Hey there buddy, what's got you all upset?" Naruto asked in a grandfatherly tone. Romeo sniffed before replying.

"The old man won't send anyone to look for my daddy. He's always back by now, instead he's probably hurt because of me!" Romeo then cried into Naruto's jacket. Naruto wrapped his arms around the child.

"Shush, this isn't your fault." He said trying to calm the boy down, "I'll get your dad back, it's a promise and you know what I always say, right?" Naruto asked Romeo. Romeo looked up at Naruto.

"Y-you never go back on word." Romeo replied. Naruto laughed at this before ruffling Romeo's head.

"Good boy. Now how about you tell me where your daddy went and I'll go and fetch him back." Naruto said to Romeo.

"It was Mount Hakobe." Romeo replied. Naruto stood up from where he was sitting.

"Natsu, are you coming? We're going on a trip." Naruto said before he outstretched his hand towards the bar where two things happened. First a shukujo flew into his hand; this was closely followed by Naruto's mug of alcohol. Lucy gasped at this sight due to Naruto finally using his magic in front of her.

"Alright gramps, I'm fired up! Let's go!" Natsu said in a serious manner before running to where Naruto was standing.

"Aye sir!" Happy replied as he followed Natsu.

Lucy was slightly confused. "Hey Mira," Lucy said to the beauty next to her "Why are both of them so serious right now?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, it's due to the fact that Natsu's father Igneel left him when he was a young child with Naruto." Mira said sadly. "He taught Natsu everything that he would need to know and raised him when he was very little. Due to this Natsu felt extremely saddened when Igneel left him with his grandfather. He's been living with him ever since. Natsu now dreams to see Igneel once again. Natsu sees a little bit of himself in Romeo so he wants to make sure that Romeo doesn't suffer like he has," Mira than started to clean an empty mug. "Naruto on the other hand has apparently suffered from loneliness and does not wish for Romeo to feel the same." Mira explained to Lucy.

Lucy started walking towards the trio. "Where are you going Lucy?" Mira asked. Lucy turned her head to look at Mira.

"I'm going to help them get Romeo's father back." Lucy said with her mind made up. Eventually she reached the trio.

"So Lucy, you're coming with us." Naruto stated. Lucy nodded with a smile on her face.

"Alright then, here we go." Naruto then put his thumb to his mouth and bit it causeing blood to drip out. Lucy was shocked at Naruto in his self mutilation. "**Summoning Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted out and a giant puff of smoke appeared before the front gate of the guild hall. This caused all the guild members besides Naruto, Natsu, and Happy to drop their jaws; before all of them stood a massive orange toad with blue markings and a blue jacket that was taller than the guild itself.

"NARUTO, YOU'RE A CELETIAL SPIRIT WIZARD AS WELL!" Lucy shouted out, this caused the trio and the toad to cringe from how loud her voice was.

"Uh, not exactly. You see, I'm what was known as a summoner. This is due to both a special ability of mine, and because I signed the Toad Contract." Naruto explained to Lucy.

"Then how is it so big?" Lucy questioned.

"Well summons get this size really easily." Naruto turned to the toad before himself. "Gamakichi, how are you?" Naruto asked while raising his fist towards the giant amphibian. The toad smiled at this and returned the fist bump.

"Well it certainly has been a Hell of a long time. It's been what, nine months since you and Natsu came to visit me. Where is little Erza?" Gamakichi asked.

"Oh, you know kids; they always want to go on new adventures." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Well chit-chat aside, why did you summon me?" Gamakichi asked.

"Oh, we need a ride to Mount Hakobe." Naruto replied. Gamakichi nodded.

"Climb on then. Let's go." Gamakichi pointed towards the top of his head with his hand. Natsu jumped up on top of the toad with Happy following. Naruto was about to jump until he heard Lucy.

"Could you please help me up?" Lucy asked embarrassed.

"Sure Lucy." Naruto proceeded to walk over to her position and picked her up in his arms bridal style. Naruto in one bound jumped onto Gamakichi's head and set Lucy down.

"Thanks." Lucy muttered.

"Alright, first time passenger; rules of jump club are as followed: Don't jump off in mid-jump, don't ride if you have a heart condition, and do not and I repeat not vomit on my head." With that said Gamakichi jumped into the air, Lucy's screams could be heard by all the guild members.

A few hours later, our heroes arrived at the snowy base of Mount Hakobe. The group jumped down from Gamakichi's head. "Well, that is all of my time Naruto. Natsu, visit the toads again my son really wants to hang out with you." Gamakichi told the both of them.

"Alright Uncle Gamakichi. I'll be sure to visit Gamatobu." Natsu replied with a smile on his face. Gamakichi nodded and disappeared in a white puff of smoke.

"Hey do you guys have any spare clothes?" Lucy asked while shivering.

"Hey Lucy, why didn't you bring any spare clothes?" Natsu retorted while laughing at Lucy's predicament.

"I didn't think I would need them. Why are you guys freezing?" Lucy replied back.

"I use fire magic, I don't need extra clothes." Natsu replied.

"My fur keeps me warm." Happy said.

"I am able to convert my energy source into heat." Naruto said back. He proceeded to take off his white cloak which revealed a black sleeveless shirt and put it on Lucy. Lucy's shivering stopped when he did this.

"Thank you Naruto." She said.

"Alright kids, don't move for a few seconds." Naruto ordered the other three. He then closed his eyes and stood absolutely still for a few seconds. Naruto opened his eyes. "I found him. This way." Naruto started trudging through the snow.

"Natsu, what did Naruto do?" Lucy asked.

"Well gramps just sensed Macao through the use of nature energy." Natsu replied. They stopped talking after that.

An hour later

The party of four stood before a large cave. "Alright, now we don't have that much info on what Macao was fighting, so we must be careful and" Naruto was saying before he was interrupted.

"Where's Macao!" Natsu cried out while charging into the cave with his fists on fire. Happy followed close behind him. Naruto face palmed himself.

"Fuck it! Change of plans, we're going in hot!" Naruto shouted before rushing after Natsu. Lucy just watched in awe. 'These two truly are related.' Lucy thought to herself. She walked into the cave after a moment of consideration and what she saw was ridiculous.

Inside Natsu punched a Vulcan which looked like a white ape with spots on it's arms, a furless gray cheast, black legs and tail, and a gray protruding horn from the top of its head.

The Vulcan flew to the ceiling where Naruto was standing upside down. Naruto jumped from the ceiling with his knee out which smashed into the Vulcan's head, but the Vulcan's face did not come away from Naruto's knee due to the fact that Naruto was using chakra in order to keep the Vulcan stuck to his knee.

Naruto and the Vulcan then smashed into the ground with enough force that it caused a crater to form in the ice. Naruto jumped out of the crater towards Natsu while the Vulcan dragged itself up. "Alright Natsu, finish him off." Naruto said to Natsu with a smile on his face.

"Thanks gramps." Natsu said as he stuck his hand out. Flames surrounded his palm and formed into a ball. "**Fire Dragon: Rasengan!**" Natsu cried out as he charged the Vulcan and shoved the spiraling ball of flame into the Vulcan's stomach. The Vulcan screamed out in pain as it was launched into the icy wall of it's cave.

"Nice job Natsu." Naruto said patting him on the back. He walked towards the downed Vulcan and placed his hand upon it's head. "Leave this man." Naruto said as he ripped out an ethereal blue Vulcan shaped being. "Disappear." Was all Naruto said before he crushed the Vulcan's soul. Naruto looked down at the man before him. It was Macao. He now wore a white trench coat and a necklace which had a S on it.

Naruto turned to see Natsu, Happy, and Lucy staring at him in awe. "Gramps, why didn't you tell me you could do that? Teach it to me, it looks so cool!" Natsu said to Naruto in excitement. Lucy on the other hand was wondering how Naruto did that.

"Sorry Natsu, it's kinda unteachable. But Macao is back to normal." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. All four of the group heard a groaning coming from Macao.

"Jeez, what hit me?" Macao asked while rubbing his head. Naruto stuck his hand out to Macao which Macao took gladly and was pulled up.

"Well first it was Natsu, then me, then Natsu when he finished you." Naruto replied to his friend.

"Damn I'm weak. I managed to take down 19 Vulcans but that last one took me down." Macao said aloud. His disappointment showed clearly in his eyes.

"What do you mean you're weak, you managed to take out all those monsters which for any other person would have been overwhelming." Natsu said to Macao. 'He managed to take out 19 of those things!' Lucy thought to herself in awe.

"You're right Natsu. I guess I really did do well." Macao said to them.

"Just make sure when you tell Romeo, that you leave out the part of you becoming a giant white ape." Naruto piped in. At that everyone laughed.

A Few Hours Later

Romeo sat upon the steps waiting for the others to return. "Hey Romeo!" A voice cried out. Romeo looked up to see Natsu supporting his father. Romeo took off running towards the group. 

"DAD!" Romeo cried out as he tackled his father. Both fell to the ground with Romeo crying on his father's cheast. "I'm sorry dad; I shouldn't have listened to those other kids." Romeo said to his father.

"Son, if any kid says that being a wizard is bad then ask them if any of their dads managed to defeat 19 Vulcans." Macao said to his son. The groups smiled at this tender moment.

They started to walk away from the father and son and towards their respective homes. "Hey guys!" The quartet stopped and all of them turned around. "Thank you guys for everything!" Romeo said waving to all of them. All of them waved before walking away once again.

"Well that was a fun adventure. See you at the guild tomorrow Lucy." Naruto said before he disappeared into a poof of white smoke.

"Yeah see ya Luce." Natsu said before running back towards his home.

"Aye sir!" Was Happy's reply before he flew to after Natsu.

Lucy laughed. 'Today was probably the best day in my whole life. I love Fairy Tail.' Lucy thought before walking towards her apartment.

In An Unknown Location

A cloaked man in black stood before another cloaked figure in red. "Master, when can I proceed with the plan? The others are becoming restless." The man asked.

"We sssshall begin in a two monthsss. I need to gather the ressst of my sssuppliesss. You have the sssealsss ready?" The man hissed out.

"Yes my lord." The man replied.

"Good, they won't know what hit them." The red cloaked man said, his eyes glowed a malicious golden hue. 'Sssoon I won't even need to rely on foolsss like him.' The man thought.

**Alright, Sorry for taking so long but you know what they say, school is a bitch. And becau-**

**Naruto: Hey bitch, what did I tell you about before?**

**That you would… Oh shit! *Starts running***

**Naruto: Get your ass back here!**

**Erza: Anyway, while the author is being maimed I'm here to tell you that we're updating about every 2 weeks. See you soon. *Requips into dominatrix armor with a whip* Get over here!**

**Why God WHY?! **


	10. Mansions, Missions, and Monsters

_An old woman lay dying in her bed. She had grey hair with a slight remaining pink hue that lay spread out on her pillow. Her eyes were a pale green. On her forehead was a faded purple rhombus. "So, you came to see a withering crone in her final moments." The woman said in croaked out in a scratchy voice. She then started hacking up a slight amount of blood. The person standing by her beside kneeled besides the bed and took her hand in his own._

"_I would come and see you even if you were the ugliest woman in the world." The man before her said with a sad smile on his face. His hand was immediately crushed by the woman. This vanished as soon as it came and the woman was breathing heavily._

"_You should have learned to never insult a lady." The woman said with a smile on her face. The man grimaced at this._

"_Y-yeah; you're right Sakura." The man said nervously to the woman._

"_You were always so dense Naruto." The woman cackled. "So how is Igneel?" The woman asked._

"_Oh, he's been a good son. He's grown really big; soon he'll be big as Kurama was." Naruto replied._

"_That is good. You really turned out to be a good parent, you might be better at it than having been a ninja." Sakura said with a slight smile on her face, her face turned into a grimace and she once again started hacking up blood._

_Naruto's eyes widened at this. "Sakura, are you okay?!" Naruto shouted and stood up from his seat. Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him back down into his crouching position ._

"_Relax…it's my…time. Before I go…I have one thing… to say to you. Don't reject…humanity. Make…new friends but…remember your old ones." Sakura said while pausing after every few words to deeply inhale._

"_Sakura, you don't know what it's like to watch them all die. I saw all of our friends die one by one. I don't want to lose my last friend left." Naruto said to Sakura. His bangs hid his eyes from view._

"_Goodbye…I'll tell all…the others…about you on…the other…side…" Sakura said before inhaling one last breath while she exhaled deeply. Her eyes slowly closed while her hand became limp within Naruto's grip._

_Naruto felt the release of Sakura's grip. "S-sakura…wake up. I-I don't want to be alone." Naruto's shoulders started shaking. "Please wake up…please…" Naruto then let out a slight sob which was shortly after followed by another. He laid his head down over Sakura's bed and cried. His hand was still holding onto Sakura's limp hand. He stayed in this position for the next few hours._

_Naruto got up from his position and looked down at how his hand still held Sakura's. With great difficulty he let go of Sakura's hand and placed it across her cheast. He took her other hand and placed it over the hand on her cheast. Naruto turned around, behind him floated multiple black orbs. One of the orbs flew at the door and blasted it open. Naruto walked through the opening and into the moonlit night. _

_He walked into the woods nearby the house and collapsed onto his knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed before his form started to shift and grow._

Naruto woke up from his bed. "They just keep getting worse." Naruto said to himself before he jumped out of his bed. He walked over to the chair in his room where his white cloak was thrown on and put it on over his black shirt and grey pants. He looked up to the photos on the shelf in his room then trudged out.

In the hallway, Naruto walked over to the room next to his. Naruto peaked his head inside to see a messy room. There were clothes all over the floor, scorch marks on the walls ceiling and floors, and there were bookshelves containing objects from previous adventures that Natsu went on. In the middle of all of the clutter was a tree that grew from the floor with a hammock attached from both it and the wall. The hammock was empty.

'That's strange; he's usually still asleep by now.' Naruto thought to himself. Naruto walked away from the room and went to a room that was next door to it. Inside was a clean room that was a complete opposite to Natsu's clutter. The room was lined with bookshelves that contained a myriad of books, all of them were different shapes, colors, and genres but three stood out from all the rest, each had the title Icha Icha to them. 'So that's where they went.' Naruto mused to himself. Around the room in glass cases were multiple sets of armors. Each of them came in different styles that were interesting to say the least.

At the end of the room was a bed with clean white sheets. 'She still isn't back yet. Wonder what's taking so long?' Naruto thought as he walked off towards the kitchen.

What surprised Naruto upon entering the kitchen was a note left on the table. Naruto walked over to the table and picked the note up.

_Gramps; me, Happy, and if I can convince Lucy will be going out on a mission. I'll see you later._

"Well that clears things up." Naruto went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer, and then he walked out the door.

When he got outside, Naruto walked down the well worn dirt path leading from his house to the town. Naruto passed all the natural life surrounding him. Unknown to others, Naruto felt a massive feeling of peace whenever he walked into environments filled with a rich amount of life.

As Naruto finally reached the sign of Magnolia, he saw a black clad stranger pass him wearing a hood. 'Well that person is certainly wearing odd clothing' Naruto thought to himself. He turned around to see the person's back which chilled him to the core. On it was a red cloud.

Naruto blinked for a moment and the figure was gone. 'What the Hell is happening?' Naruto questioned himself. He started his walking towards the town with a less enthusiastic walk due to most of his attention diverted to figuring out what he just saw.

As Naruto reached the guild hall he raised his right hand which caused both door to open.

The members inside were at the moment quite lively this morning. There were quite a few table filled with member chatting about as well as those who were at the request board and the others who were drinking at the bar. Makarov sat from his perch on the wooden railing of the second floor of the guild.

The minute Naruto came in Makarov could see something wrong. Naruto, who usually was always smiling in the morning, instead had his face marred with a frown. His usual gait which was strong and proud was instead unsteady and uncertain. There were multiple other quirks that Makarov noticed upon Naruto's entrance but he ignored them for the problem at hand, something was wrong.

Naruto as he entered headed straight towards the bar and sat down upon the well worn seat of his stool. Next to him sat Cana who as normal was drinking a giant barrel of booze. After taking a massive chug, Cana set the barrel down next to herself and looked at Naruto.

"How are you doing today, Naruto? You kinda look like shit old man." Cana stated to Naruto. Naruto, hearing this question, lifted his head up and looked at the young woman. He put on a large smile.

"Oh, I'm doing fine Cana. Really there is nothing to worry about." Naruto rubbed the back of his head during this until Mira set a mug of beer onto the counter. He turned away from Cana and began drinking.

"I can tell that's a lie old man. If you were okay you'd be yelling at me for calling you old." Cana replied to Naruto with a serious tone of voice.

Naruto just set his glass down. "You caught me Cana. There has been something on my mind, but you don't need to know." Naruto said back to her.

"You know, you shouldn't bury everything inside you. You do have friends here." Cana replied to Naruto before getting up from her stool and walking away while carrying a massive barrel under her arm.

Naruto got up from his stool in order to leave. When he turned around, there standing before him was Makarov. "Naruto come up to my office." Makarov ordered. Naruto just sighed as he followed the guild master.

Up in the office, Makarov and Naruto sat in chairs divided by a desk between them. Makarov put on a serious face and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, what happened? I know there is something bothering you especially today." Makarov asked Naruto.

"Makarov, I've never been very forward with my past, but today I'm going to tell you why I'm troubled today." Naruto took a deep breath inward before staring back into Makarov's eyes with is rippled one. "Many years ago there was an organization known as Akatsuki. They had but one goal, and that was to collect nine separate entities known as the Tailed Beasts in order to form a weapon of mass destruction." Naruto sighed but continued with his story. His voice showed anger at this.

"When they went on missions to capture Tailed Beasts it didn't matter who was in the way of their goal, many of my friends died because of them." Naruto grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from Makarov's desk and started drawing.

"Naruto, how were you related to all of this?" Makarov asked.

Naruto put the pen down and looked up from his drawing. "I put the Akatsuki down years ago. During that time I had something that they wanted, they probably still want it now." Naruto replied. Makarov's eyes widened at this.

"Akatsuki members wore a black cloak which would have a red cloud on them. Today as I was walking here, I passed a person who wore a cloak with this symbol." Naruto passed the picture over to Makarov and got up from his seat. "Makarov, I have one request about all of the information I've told you today."

"What is it that you want Naruto?" Makarov asked.

"Don't tell Natsu or Erza. I don't want them to worry."

"Why? If these people hunted you once, they'll do it again. Wouldn't it be better if you had help?" Makarov asked Naruto.

"Makarov, I don't need help against these punks. What I need is to not have the grandkids worrying about me." Naruto said to Makarov. Naruto turned around and started walking out of the office.

"Naruto, just so you know the guild will always be there if you need help." Makarov said dismissing Naruto.

At a cafe, a young woman sat eating a piece of strawberry cake. Next to her was a massive horn with decorations covering it. Next to the horn was a massive trolley of luggage. The woman who sat there wore a breastplate with the Heart Krutz symbol on the front with a matching set of gauntlets. She also wore a blue skirt and black boots. What distinguished her from many other patrons of the establishment was her scarlet hair that went down to her mid back. Her brown eyes were at the moment concentrating on the delicious piece of cake that lay before her.

As she ate her cake, she couldn't help but overhear conversations that were happening around herself. One in particular caught her attention.

"Alright, have you finished with breaking the seal on Lullaby?" A gruff voice asked.

"No not yet but I am close." A smoother voice replied.

"Good, soon we'll teach all of them a lesson they'll never forget. We'll meet you at the train station in two days. Be ready with Lullaby." A nasally voice said. Erza then heard all the men's chairs shift as they were getting up.

'I better look into this. I'm going to need help though; this could be going over my head.' The redhead thought to herself as she took a bite of cake. After she finished eating her cake she got up from her table and placed her money down. She then proceeded to lift the massive horn next to her and grab the rope of her trolley in order to leave. Around her everyone was just staring at her in both awe and fear.

'How the Hell is she lifting that thing?' One of the servers thought as he and another server were playing rock paper scissors in order to decide who would go near the table to clean it.

"Thank you for the cake. It was quite delicious. I may come back here again to have more, one day." Erza stated before she walked away. Behind her the servers were internally crying while the owner was smiling with glee, thoughts of money from the great Titania clouded his head.

Erza on the other hand was mentally deciding who she would pick to go with her on her mission. 'Hmm, Wakaba is out, the smoker would probably cough his lungs out by the time we got there. Elfman… no, just no. Natsu is for certain. Now who could I pair up with him.' Erza pondered this before an idea lit in her head. 'I know; I'll force Gray to come with us. I may have to smash Natsu's head in to get him and Gray to work together but it'll be for the best. Now if only I could ask Natsu on a date…" Erza thought to herself off topic.

Meanwhile with Natsu, Lucy, and Happy

"OH MY GOD, LEAVE ME ALONE YOU PERVY OLD MIDGET!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs as she was chased by the corrupt duke Everlue who was a tiny fat man who had brown hair that was combed over, a mustache that was growing from his nose, and a head that all around was shaped like a potato.

The duke was currently chasing Lucy by oddly enough, using magic to apparently swim in the stone that made up the tunnel that by mages were in.

"I won't leave you alone until you tell me the secret of the book!" The man cried out as he chased Lucy.

"I will never tell anything to a horrible man like you." Lucy retorted until Everlue came up from the ground and pinned her wrist to her back.

"You better tell me now or I'll break your arm." Everlue then started pushing Lucy's arm up in order to prove his point. Lucy screamed in pain at this until…

"Take this!" Happy cried out before flying into Everlue's back which knocked him away from Lucy.

"Thanks Happy." Lucy said in gratitude before taking a golden key out of its holster. "Alright I'm gonna make you pay for doing that." Lucy threatened Everlue.

"That book was never yours to begin with! **Open gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer**!" A golden light then materialized and formed a man in a blue pin striped shirt, black pants, crab legs that sprouted from his back, yellow tinted sunglasses and black hair with red braids running throughout it. In both of his hands he carried a pair of scissors.

"Cancer." The crab man said.

"Awesome, can I eat him?" Happy asked.

"No, now shut up." Lucy replied back.

"So baby, would you like your hair done today?" The crab man asked. Happy just looked shocked at this.

"I don't need styling, I need help." Lucy replied looking embarrassed. "It's that guy, take care of baldy over there!" Lucy commanded while pointing towards Everlue.

"Whatever you say baby." The crab man replied.

"Great, you can style his already almost non existent hair. Nice job Lucy, you should send him back." Happy stated to Lucy.

"I'll send you back, you stupid blue cat." Lucy retorted.

"Scathing." Happy replied.

Meanwhile, duke Everlue was deep in thought. 'What could that secret possibly be?' The duke thought to himself. 'Screw it, kill them now, deal with the penalties later.' The duke concluded to himself. He then pulled out a gold key. "**Open gate of the Maiden, Virgo**!"

Out from the ground popped a very large and fat maid with purple hair. "Did someone summon me?" She asked in a horrifyingly deep baritone.

"Virgo fetch me that book!" The duke commanded.

"Wait, she's a celestial spirit!" Lucy shouted out in shock. That was until all people in the room saw Natsu on Virgo's shoulder.

"Natsu!" Both Happy and Lucy cried out together.

"What is the meaning of this?" The duke asked Virgo in confusion.

"What are you doing up there?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I saw he get up off the ground so I jumped on her. After that everything went really trippy." Natsu replied.

"So you grabbed her and went to the celestial spirit realm with her. How is that even possible? Humans can't survive there." Lucy shouted out.

"Hell if I know. I just don't want to go back there. It was weird." Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

"Natsu just take care of Virgo already." Lucy said as she sighed to herself.

"Virgo, kill them all!" The duke cried out.

"As you wish master." Was Virgo's reply. Natsu on the other hand punched his fists together which created a magic seal.

"Eat flames, **Fire Dragon Roar**!" Natsu cried out as his cheeks bulged with fire which he then spewed out at Virgo. Lucy on the other hand wrapped her whip around Everlue and threw him towards Cancer.

Cancer used his scissors to cut off all of Everlue's hair. "How does it look baby?" Cancer asked.

"Nice job crab man." Natsu complimented Cancer.

All around the group, the sound of rumbling was heard by all. "Lucy we need to get out of here!" Natsu cried out as he formed a **Rasengan** in his hand and creating a tunnel towards the surface.

Outside the mansion, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy all watched as the mansion collapsed upon itself. "Nice job Lucy, you'll definitely fit in at Fairy Tail." Natsu complimented Lucy as he patted her on the back.

"I hope I don't get blamed for this." Lucy said sourly to herself.

Later after dropping the book off to their client who happened to be the author of the books son combined with the fact that Lucy learned that their client didn't have any money, the trio decided to start heading back towards Magnolia.

On their trek home, Lucy was sitting inside her celestial spirit Horologium, who was a spirit that looked like a grandfather clock with arms, legs and a face. "Why don't you do your own walking?" Natsu asked.

"I'm tired. She said." The clock said to Natsu due to the fact that no one could hear her within the clock spirit.

"Yeah well…" Natsu sniffed the air and looked at a bush. He then proceeded to do what any sane man would do, jump at the bush. "Whose there?" Natsu asked mid jump.

"Why do you always have to fight? She asked." The clock spirit asked.

"You can take him Natsu." Happy cheered on.

Out of the bushes popped Natsu and Gray, who was in his underwear. "It's Gray." Happy stated.

"What's he doing there? She asked." The clock spirit said.

"I was trying to find a bathroom." Gray replied.

"Why would you strip down before you found one?" Natsu retorted to Gray.

"Wait," Gray looked down to see himself in just his underwear, "Shit. Every damn time."

Both Gray and Natsu started getting into an argument, much to Lucy's chagrin. "Why are those two fighting?" Lucy asked.

"Oh just sit back and watch Lucy." Happy replied while eating popcorn. Lucy turned to look at Happy but saw the popcorn.

"Where the Hell did you get popcorn?" Lucy asked. "I've been starving since we've been walking."

"It was in a seal the Naruto made. You know if you wanted food, you could have just asked, except if it was fish, then I wouldn't even let you have a bite. Umm fish." Happy started babbling incessantly about fish at this point.

"Why am I surrounded by idiots?" Lucy asked herself.

"So you're on your way back from a job." Lucy stated

"Yeah, I was going through these woods due to a shortcut back to Magnolia." Gray replied now wearing black pants and blue shirt that was covered by a white button up shirt.

"Well how about you go now Gray. We'll see ya later at the guild." Natsu said to Gray while leaning on a rock.

Gray got up off the ground, "Fine I will, and unless you want trouble you should too."

"Why do you say that?" Lucy asked Gray.

"It's because Erza is coming back." Gray replied. Natsu's eyes widened at this.

"Erza is coming back, this is great!" Natsu shouted out. Gray smiled at Natsu.

"Yeah you would be happy with her coming home. Especially with your little crush on that redhead." Gray said to Natsu. Natsu face turned a bright red at this remark.

"Y-you just shut up snowball." Natsu rebutted.

"Wait, Natsu has a crush on the Erza of Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked Gray with a mischievous smile upon her face.

"Oh yeah, the flaming brick here is too scared to even ask her on a date, not that he hasn't tried of course." Gray replied to Lucy enthusiastically.

"I didn't ask her for a date since I had other things to do Gray." Natsu replied to Gray.

"Like what, training that you already did, a mission that didn't exist. Please tell me more." Gray mockingly told Natsu.

"So what is Erza like?" Lucy asked.

"Scary." All three males replied.

Lucy just sat in her spot terrified at the prospect of what the three wizards said. "Isn't there anyone who isn't afraid of her?" Lucy asked.

"The only two men who could probably deal with an enraged Erza without pissing themselves would be the master and Naruto. Even then, they are still terrified of her, especially Naruto." Gray replied back to Lucy.

"Yeah, I'm still terrified of her, even after living with her for years." Natsu said to Lucy.

"Regardless of that you still need to at least try to not act like a pansy around her Nat-" Gray was then cut off as an explosion hit all of them.

Natsu was the first to recover. "Where's Happy?" He asked.

Meanwhile at a campsite near the recently exploded cliff, Happy was tied up to a pole above a fire. "Somebody help me." Happy said unhappily.

"We're finally gonna get some real food." One of the men said.

"Hey, don't be so scared. Soon you'll be in our bellies." A grey skinned man wearing green clothes said.

"Stop shaking, you're gonna be eaten by us anyway." One of the men stated. Happy kept on quivering regardless.

"I'm not shaking because I'm scared; I'm shaking because I need to go to the bathroom. I might not be able to hold it in. If that happens it'll make me taste weird, I'm sure." Happy said in an effort to not be eaten.

The short grey skinned man ignored what happy said. "Shut up. Do it!" The man commanded to his comrade who was completely round, had yellow skin and red hair as well as blue overalls on.

"Meat!" The man said in a high pitched voice unbefitting of his size. The man then took out a large staff. He created a magic seal on the top of the staff which lit the area on fire much to Happy's horror.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I'll taste weird!" Happy said in an effort to stave off the fire on the man's staff.

"Wait right there!" Gray shouted out from atop a cliff. Next to him stood Lucy and an enraged Natsu.

"Happy!" Lucy cried out.

"I'll taste terrible!" Happy shouted out. The grey skinned man frowned at this.

"You're still going on about that?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"You've got our friend there, bub. I think you should let him go before I get really mad. You may be hungry, but we can't let you eat him." Natsu said while cracking his knuckles.

"You're all wizards, right? From what guild?" Gray asked.

The grey skinned man grinned. "None of your business, you maggots!" He replied. "Get them!" He ordered which his men complied to as they rushed at the trio.

"Gray, let's kick their asses and go home." Natsu said to Gray.

"Don't order me around. I already was thinking that." Gray replied stoically.

"What ever Ice Skater." Was Natsu's response.

Both Natsu and Gray jumped down from the cliff at their opponents. Natsu landed a direct blow to one of the thugs face's while Gray with his hands in his pockets flipped out of the way of his opponent. Gray flipped and smashed the back of his heel upon a thug's head, knocking him out.

"Take this!" The grey man cried out as he smashed his fist into the ground, creating a yellow magic circle. "**Sand Bomb!**" Sand then spun from outside the magic circle and encased Natsu.

"Oh no, Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"He can take care of himself; let's deal with these guys for now." Gray said in order to alleviate Lucy's fears.

Gray proceeded to jump off the ground at a pair of identical twins who were wielding knives. Gray punched the knife out of the hand of the first twin that fell at him while kneeing him in the stomach. The second twin fell at Gray. Gray in turn kicked the knife out the twin's hand and lifted his leg above the man's head, and then he dropped it at the back of his neck making smash to the ground.

Lucy on the other hand was busy untying Happy. "They're gonna eat me!" Happy shouted out.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" She was her response to the whining cat. A shadow was casted over her which made her turn in surprise to see the yellow skinned man with his magic staff.

"Meat!" the yellow man screamed. Lucy was about to freak out until Gray jumped in with a dynamic entry and smashed the man in the face, causing him to fall down. Lucy and Happy ran away from this.

"Who's next?" Was Gray's reply. To his surprise, his challenge was accepted by a dark haired man in a purple shirt, black pants with metal knee coverings, and black boots. In his hands was a purple orb which glowed maliciously.

Gray sweatdropped at what happened next. "The stars point to troubles with water and women." The man said to Gray.

"Fortune telling, really?" Gray asked.

"Chicks dig the crystal ball." Was the man's response. Gray rushed at the man and chopped him the side of the neck, knocking him out.

"He doesn't even need to use magic, wow." Lucy said to herself until she saw that Gray was in his underwear. "Gray, your clothes." Lucy stated. Gray looked down at himself and screamed out in surprise.

"What the Hell is that guy?" The grey man thought to himself. Unknown to him his sand sphere was becoming coated in flames until it exploded and shards of super heated glass fell to the ground as Natsu charged at the man with a **Rasengan** in hand.

"This is for putting me in the ball!" Natsu screamed as he shoved his Rasengan in the man's stomach which launched him at a tree.

Natsu walked over to the others with a smile on his face. "Well that takes care of those guys."

Later after they tied the thugs up to a tree, Natsu and Gray were arguing once again.

"Natsu, your flames were pretty pathetic, I mean you got trapped in a ball of sand. How will you ever live that down?" Gray asked.

"At least I don't take my clothes off in the middle of a battle. You are such a stripper." Natsu replied.

"Flame head." Gray said back.

"Ice Princess." Natsu and Gray were butting heads at this point.

"At least I can talk to girls without shitting myself!"

"That's if anyone can stand your boring personality."

Meanwhile Lucy was questioning the thugs. "Lulla…" The grey skinned man tried to say.

"Huh?" Lucy wondered.

"The lulla… by…" The man said. Both Gray and Natsu stopped fighting after receiving this information.

"Lullaby? What does that mean?" Gray asked. Unseen to the group shadows stretched across the ground until it knocked the entire group off their feet. The grey skinned man looked in absolute terror at what was coming for him.

A hand made of shadow surrounded the thugs who were tied up. It grabbed all of them as well as the tree and pulled it beneath the earth, killing all of the thugs.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"Who the fuck is that?" Natsu asked.

"I can't sense them anymore." Gray responded at he rubbed his head. "It's somebody crazy fast though.

"Damn it! I don't get any of this at all!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Lullaby." Lucy said solemnly.

Eventually after that encounter, the group finally made it back to Magnolia and stood before the guild. Natsu in his usual burst of energy kicked the doors open. "We're back!" He shouted. Lucy, Happy, and Gray just stood back.

"Does he always do that?" Lucy whispered to Gray.

"No, it used to be worse." Gray whispered back to her.

"How could it have been worse?" Lucy asked.

"He used to use his Rasengan on the door instead. You wouldn't believe how many splinters people got inside the guild from that stunt." Gray replied.

Natsu on the other hand walked over to Naruto who had a bowl of ramen next to him. "Hey gramps, I'm back from the mission." Natsu said to Naruto as he sat down and grabbed the bowl which he proceeded to eat from.

"How was it?" Naruto asked.

"Oh it was great, I got to fight these two guys who tried to act all tough until I shoved a Rasengan up their asses. Then I fought this really fat maid. Other than that, it was a day well spent." Was Natsu's reply.

Naruto grinned at this. "Hey Mira!" Naruto shouted for the barmaid. Mira soon enough appeared with a grin on her face.

"What would you like Naruto?" She asked.

"Could you get me a piece of strawberry cake?" He asked. Mira's eyes widened at this.

"Right away Naruto." She replied as she went to grab a piece of cake. She came back with a piece of cake on a plate and set in before a stool next to Naruto.

Meanwhile, Lucy was busy looking at the request board. "Dispel magic on a cursed bracelet; save a princess; help ship in a thousand cups of ramen, wait what? There are so many things that I could do." Lucy said to herself.

"If one suits your fancy, just tell me." Mira said to Lucy, breaking her out of thought. "Master right now is off at a regular meeting."

"Regular meeting?" Lucy asked.

"All the guild masters in the area get together and give one another regular reports." Mira then placed a finger on her cheek in a thoughtful pose. "It's different than council meets, though." Mira turned to Reedus who was sitting on a stool at the bar. "Could I borrow a light pen?" She asked. Reedus nodded and handed her one.

Mira then drew in the air many different boxes that stacked on top of one another. "The people who are on top of the magic world are the 10 magic council members who are connected with the government. They bring order to everything of the world of magic. Below them are the Guild Master Leagues that order the guilds. It allows for both communications and unity among the guilds. It's a tough job." Mira finished.

"I never knew guilds were so connected like that." Lucy replied.

"Keeping guild alliances is very important." Mira stated to Lucy. "If we're not careful then," She was cut off as Natsu jumped in front of her.

"Then those dark guys come in!" He said in an evil voice. Lucy felt a shiver go down her spine at this statement. Natsu started laughing. "I totally got ya on that on-" He was unable to finish as Naruto appeared behind Natsu in a puff of smoke and punched him into the ground.

"What did I say about terrifying new members?" Naruto asked.

"Not… to do it… until three months… that they're here." Natsu mumbled while embedded into the floor boards.

"It's true though." Mira said to Lucy. "Those "dark guys" are actually known as dark guilds. They aren't part of the guild league due to illegal activities that they conducted." Mira explained.

"Taking out dark guilds composes most of the missions I do these days." Naruto said to Lucy before he walked back towards his stool. Natsu eventually pulled himself from the ground.

"Pick a job already Lucy." Natsu said to her.

"Who are you to tell me what to choose?" Lucy asked with her hands on her hips.

"Well, we are a team. We also picked the last job so it's your turn now." Was Natsu's response.

"Really?" Lucy said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah. It's composed right now of me, you, Happy, and Gramps." Natsu replied to Lucy with his head being cradled between his hands.

"So why didn't Naruto come with us on our mission?" Lucy asked.

"It's because Gramps only comes on missions that are usually really hard. Otherwise he wants me to do them without his help." Was Natsu's reply.

"But what about how you made me dress up as a maid?" Lucy asked sternly.

"I just needed your help." Was Natsu's reply.

"Okay, but next time tell me before you make me do something I'll regret." Was Lucy's response.

"You should be happy that you're just having to choose one mission right now Lucy. Those missions eventually pile up till there are more than you can stomach." Gray said from a table with Cana sitting across from him drinking a mug.

Cana stopped drinking from her mug for a moment. "Gray, your clothes." She stated. Gray looked down and freaked out.

"Shut up Gray." Natsu ordered. Gray in turn glared at Natsu. He got out of his seat and walked up to Natsu until his forehead was pushing against Natsu's.

"Did you just tell me to shut up, you failed firework!" Gray angrily stated.

"Yeah Frosty the snowman." Natsu replied back while pushing at Gray's forehead with his own. Both of the mages started trading insults back and forth. Happy sat next to Naruto as they watched what would happen next.

"I bet that they're gonna break out into a brawl." Happy said to Naruto. Naruto shook his head at this.

"No you'll see in three, two, and one."

The guild doors slammed open and an out of breath Loki rushed in.

"Everyone, we've got trouble! Erza's back in town!" He shouted. Everyone's eyes widened at this in the guild started rushing to clean up their messes. Natsu and Gray stopped their argument and looked at one another in fear.

"Erza… Natsu mentioned her before as well as a few other things." Lucy said to Mira. Mira unfazed by the recent events was smiling like always.

"I think that we can definitely call her the strongest female in the guild at the moment." Mira stated to Lucy.

Within the guild everyone could hear a loud stomping. "It's Erza." A purple haired girl with glasses named Laki stated.

"That's Erza's footsteps." Wakaba said in fear.

"Wakaba, hide your pipe." Naruto said. Wakaba did the smart thing and put the tobacco out, and then he hid the pipe in his hair.

"Erza's coming back." Macao said in terror.

Lucy watched all of the members of the guild become terrified. "With this type of reaction, Erza must be a really amazing wizard." Lucy said to herself.

Finally a silhouette of a woman carrying something large was seen in the guild entrance. Erza entered the guild and set the horn that she was carrying down onto the ground with a great thump.

"I have returned." Erza said to the guild.

**Alright bros. So it's been a while, I know. The reason as to why I've been updating infrequently is because of school and a massive case of depression and laziness. Fortunately I have found my second wind with the ending of the series of Naruto. God bless you Kishimoto.**

**Other than that, I will try to not be late with my updates. Anything else that needs to be said.**

**Naruto: Yeah I have one thing.**

**What is it Naruto?**

**Naruto: All of you Naru/Saku fans can go suck it. Naru/Hina for the win!**

**Well then I think that's a wra-**

**Hinata: Not so fast. You don't think we would let you go so easily?**

**Umm, that's exactly what I think right now.**

**Hinata: Naruto, Kurama, sic him.**

**Wait, please no!**

**Naruto/Kurama: ****TAILED BEAST BOMB****!**

**OH MY GOD! **


	11. The Fairy Queen is Back

"I have returned. Now where is Master Makarov?" Erza Scarlet asked the guild hall. Her face had a serious expression on it as she looked at her guild mates.

"Wow, she's pretty." Lucy stated in both awe and fear. Mira on the other hand smiled happily to Erza.

"Welcome back Erza. Unfortunately Master isn't here right now. He's at a conference." Mira said answering Erza's question.

"I see." Erza replied back while placing her hands on her hips.

"Um, what's that humungous thing you've got there?" A guild member asked Erza. Erza turned to look at the mage who asked.

"It's the horn of a monster that I slayed. The townspeople were so grateful that they decided to decorate it and give it to me as a souvenir. Any problems with that?" Erza asked seriously.

"No, no I don't have a problem with that at all. It looks great." The guild member replied hastily with his hands before himself in a placating manner.

While Erza was terrifying the guild members, a few members were having conversations. "I bet Erza heard what happened to you at Mount Hakobe." She stated to Macao. Macao's eyes widened at this and he turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, please protect me. I don't want to die." He begged to Naruto who just looked at the man with a straight face. He got off his stool and walked over to the man and put his hand on Macao's shoulder.

"Macao… You're screwed. Hell if I'm getting in the way of Erza's wrath." Naruto stated calmly to Macao. Macao became terrified at the prospect of not having Naruto's protection.

"B-but you're her grandfather!" Macao stated to Naruto.

"So, she terrifies me. You'll have to fight this battle on your own." Naruto replied back to Macao. Lucy hearing this just looked at Naruto as if he was crazy.

"Naruto, how does that even work? Erza can't be that scary, can she?" Lucy asked Naruto.

"Hell yes she is. But that's why I love her. Natsu is extremely chaotic while Erza is extremely orderly (as well as terrifying). It's a perfect combination." Naruto heard a pair of boots clacking on the ground behind him before they stopped. Naruto turned around at this.

"Hello grandpa." Erza said with a warm smile on her face. Naruto smiled brightly at this and rubbed the back of his head.

"How was the mission Erza?" Naruto asked the girl.

"It was very easy. I even stopped at a great cake store on the way back. Also," Erza said as she used her re-quip magic which caused a back to appear in her hands. "I got you something that you would like." She held the bag before Naruto.

"Oh you shouldn't have." Naruto said with a smile on his face as her grabbed the bag from her hands and looked inside. His eyes widened considerably from seeing what was inside. "Oh my God. It's so beautiful." He said as he pulled out a large pamphlet which was for an all you can eat ramen noodle buffet. "Oh thank you Erzy!" He cried out as he hugged her.

"I knew you would like it." She replied before turning to the rest of the guild. "Now, don't think I've forgotten about all of you. Now listen up!" She shouted to the entire guild. "While I was on the road I heard a few things. Word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care," She said.

"Don't forget about me!" Naruto cried out as her went back to admiring his pamphlet. Erza just smacked one of her gauntleted hands against her forehead.

"And neither does Naruto, but I do." Erza finished. She then walked over to Cana who was currently drinking a large barrel of booze. "Cana! You need to start controlling your drinking." Cana put her barrel down in fear.

"Vegaters, please take the dancing outside." She commanded to a brown haired main in a black bodysuit that had grey lines on it. The man in question stopped his dance move that he was performing and didn't move at all.

"Wakaba, get rid of that pipe that's hidden in your hair, it's a filthy habit!" She ordered to the shocked man in question.

"Naruto, your idea was terrible!" Wakaba yelled at the oblivious Naruto.

"Mab!" She shouted to the man besides the guild board in tribal getup. "I thought I'd find you by the board. Pick a job already!"

"Macao!" Erza shouted to the man in front of her. Macao tensed up at this in preparation for what Erza would do to him. Erza sighed.

"Please say something?" He asked in scared anticipation.

"I don't even know where to begin with you. You cause so much trouble I've almost given up." Erza said to Macao.

"She's really tearing into everyone. Even Naruto is afraid of her." Lucy said to Mira.

"Yeah she tends to do that. But it's how she shows that she cares about the guild." Mira replied to Lucy.

"Except when Naruto managed to piss her off." Happy butted in. Lucy looked at Happy in surprise.

"How did he do that?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Let's just say that it's not wise to touch Erza's cake." Happy stated to Lucy ominously.

"Even if she's bossy, at least she's saner then anyone else here." Lucy said to herself. "I don't understand how everyone's afraid of her?" Lucy questioned.

"Is Natsu and Gray here?" She asked the crowd.

"We're right here Erzy." Natsu said to Erza with his hand around Gray's neck, an action that was similarly copied by Gray.

"We're just being the best of friends right now." Gray said to Erza. Both of the young men had sweat falling down their necks.

"Aye!" Natsu said to Erza.

"Why is Natsu talking like Happy?" Lucy asked. Her question was completely ignored.

"That's great. I'm quite happy that you two are getting along quite well. However it's only natural for the best of friends to get into some fights." Erza said with her arms crossed.

"Yep, you're completely right Erza." Both mages said together.

"Why is Natsu acting so terrified?" Lucy asked.

"He's just scared. He's always been a little nervous around Erza, especially since he has a crush on her as well as because she beat him badly in a fight once." Mira replied to Lucy's question.

"After that she saw Gray walking around naked and decided to beat him." Macao added in.

"Then Naruto destroyed Erza's cake by accident and she decided to punish him. He's never been the same since. Hilariously, all three of them took their beatings on three consecutive days." Happy finished.

"She then beat up Loke for trying to hit on her. He totally deserved it." Cana added with a slight chuckle.

"Can't say that I blame her." Lucy agreed.

"Natsu, Gray, and Naruto. I need you three to do me a favor. While traveling I overheard something that worried me. Normally I would consult with Master before doing anything but since he's not here, I've decided to take this into my own hands and so I'm going to need help. All three of you are some of the strongest in this guild so I want you to come with me." Erza said to the two wizards and Bijuu.

"You want us to work together?" Gray asked.

Erza nodded. "We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning." She told them.

'She wants us on a team together?' Both of the mages thought.

'This is great! I get to hang out with the grandkids again!' Was all that Naruto was thinking.

"Wow. Natsu, Gray, and Naruto all on a team together. This could be the most powerful team of Fairy Tail." Mira stated aloud. Mira turned to look at Lucy while the four members and blue cat went to get ready for the next day. "Lucy , I need you to go with them." Mira said hurriedly. Lucy looked at Mira as if she went crazy.

"What do you mean go with them? I'll probably drag all of them down with how weak I am compared to all of them." Lucy said sadly. Mira put a hand on Lucy's shoulder in comfort.

"You're not weak Lucy, besides you're the only one who has any self control out of all of them. I need you to make sure they don't destroy too much." Mira stated to Lucy in a happy tone. Lucy smiled at this.

"Alright, I can do this." She said with a newfound confidence. Lucy then turned away from Mira and walked out of the guild.

With Naruto, Natsu, Erza, and Happy, all three were heading home in order to rest for the big day.

"So Natsu, what have you been doing since I've been gone? I heard many things on the road but I would like to hear from you." Erza asked Natsu as the walked. Happy and Naruto were ahead of both the teens but listened in on the conversation.

"Well I managed to end a slave trafficking poser who was ripping me off, and I saved Lucy from the same guy as well as helped save Macao from a bunch of Vulcans with gramps." Natsu cheerily responded. Erza smiled at this.

"So, does that mean that you have gotten stronger?" She asked. Natsu turned towards her.

"Yeah in some ways I have gotten stronger, but until I can accomplish a certain task," His head lowered a bit "I'll never consider myself strong. But don't worry Erza, when I get strong enough you'll be the first to know!" Natsu said with a great smile on his face as he lifted his eyes to look into Erza's.

Erza stared back into Natsu's eyes seeing a great confidence that felt almost tangible. Erza smiled at this. "Well I hope that day comes soon."

Meanwhile Naruto while listening to Happy go into a tangent about fish heard the conversations from the two teenagers. 'Those two need to stop being so dense.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Hey Naruto. Are you even listening?" Happy asked the older man. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts and looked at Happy.

"Oh- sorry Happy, I was just thinking about the two love birds back there." Naruto whispered to the cat.

"I know. Those two really liiiiikkkkeee each other." Happy replied to Naruto.

"So you prepared for this mission of ours?" Naruto asked Happy.

"Aye, sir!" Happy replied. Eventually they reached their house. Naruto and Happy went inside and closed the door. Meanwhile Natsu was walking ahead of Erza.

"So that is all that happened while you were gone. Do you have any questions?" He asked while turning to face Erza and walk backwards.

"Well, when did Master say that you were going to be a wizard saint?" Erza asked.

"Um, sometime earlier." Natsu replied before he smacked his back into the closed door and fell to the ground. Erza laughed at what happened.

"So Mr. Wizard Saint, did you expect that to hit you?" Erza asked while trying to control her laughter.

"Ha ha, very funny. You'll see eventually." Natsu replied to Erza. Both then went inside for the night.

**And that is a wrap. This has been a long while, I know but I have been having some issues with school, suicidal depression, and the fact that I have been putting getting a chapter done for this long. So don't worry I will update again. And Next chapter, the Lullaby Arc. I think that is a wrap-**

***Kakashi crashes through the roof* **

**Kakashi: WHAT THE FUCK DID WE JUST SAY!**

**OH GOD NO!**

**\- Outside that house many people viewed a flashing light display that came through the windows, as well as the screams of a man in pure agony. But I guess all you get is the nice narration by the voice of Morgan Freeman to help with what should be a horrifying situation… Tittysprinkles. -**

***TTG lied on the floor in agony as Kakashi took out his orange book.***

**Alright next time there will be over ten thousand words.**

**Kakashi: Damn right better be. Good night folks.**


	12. Evil Pipes and Evil Deeds

It was morning at the residence of the three Fairy Tail members and one cat. The sun was shining upon the forest, the birds were chirping, and the forest was extremely ser-

"Natsu, wake the fuck up!" was heard throughout the forest which was followed closely by a loud scream. Any birds that were near the house immediately took flight from the trees. Inside the house Natsu was sprawled face first onto the ground from previously falling from his hammock.

"Damn you old man." Natsu moaned from the floor while Naruto headed towards the kitchen. Natsu then pushed his body from the ground and walked out of his room towards his bathroom.

Erza sat on a chair in the kitchen in only a white sleeveless blouse with frills on the front and a skirt. She was currently occupied with reading a worn orange book while trying to also shove food into her face. "Erza, you still reading that smut?" Naruto asked Erza who mentally panicked and tried to hide the book under the table.

"What are you talking about Grandfather?" She asked while eating her eggs.

"Personally if you're gonna read that smut you shouldn't keep stealing it off my shelves, and secondly if you continue with your reading, you should try to lose all sense of shame while doing so, my teacher could literally read it while walking around our village without a single bit of shame." Erza blushed at that statement but quickly hid it. Naruto then went into their cabinet and grabbed out a cup of ramen noodles and took it to the sink in order to fill it with water. "So Erza, how are we gonna get to the place with the evil guys, what were their names?" Naruto asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Eisenwald." Erza responded. She then stood up from the table. "I'll see you guys at the train station.

"Alright." Naruto responded. Both turned their heads to the doorway when they heard Natsu's groaning.

"I hate you." He stated while rubbing his head. Erza just smiled before going back to her book.

"Would you hate me if I you got some bacon?" Naruto asked. Natsu's eyes widened at the prospect of food before they narrowed.

"Hey wait you didn't make the food! Erza did!" Natsu screamed at Naruto before tackling him into the cabinet. Erza just shook her head in disbelief before going back to her book. 'Why did I invite them along again? Oh wait its because then I would only have a male stripper to bring along with me.' Erza thought to herself. During that she could hear the smacks of fists on flesh.

"Why are all the men around me complete idiots." She asked the heavens.

"You know you love it Erza." Happy said appearing right behind her. She jumped out of her chair in response.

"What the hell Happy! Do you want me to punish you?" Erza asked in a threatening manner.

"Don't hurt me scary lady!" Happy responded before flying away.

-Meanwhile in another part of Fiore-

A lean man with silver hair that was spiked up talked to a person in a black hooded cloak with a red cloud on the back. The man had blue spiraling tattoos on his body which could be seen very clearly as he wasn't wearing a shirt. He wore black tattered pants and a tattered black scarf. On his hands were gloves with an x symbol on them while his feet wore wooden sandals. Strapped to his back was a scythe.

"So Erigor the Reaper, can we trust you to test our item out or will you fail us?" The figure spoke with an extremely feminine voice. Erigor smiled at the woman.

"Yeah we'll get the flute working by the time we get to those guildmasters. I mean its great that we get paid and all to test and kill with Lullaby but its even better that we can kill those legal guildmasters as an added bonus." Erigor replied. The figure nodded.

"That is good; if you fail us then we won't be as forgiving. What's more, my master says I'll even get to play with you if it comes to that." The woman said before giggling.

"Yeah I got it you Cat-ski person. I really do wonder where the ski's made of cats are in your guild." Erigor replied. Erigor didn't even see the arm that hit him into the wall of the building they were in.

"Do not insult the Akatsuki again, do you understand?" She asked in a raspy tone. Erigor nodded before pulling himself off the ground. Her tone then shifted back to creepy girlish giggle of before. "And remember Erigor, we are always watching you." She then took a step forward before dissolving into a swarm of locust which flew off.

"Creepy bitch." Was all he had to say.

-At the Train Station-

"Hey guys I think that I'll just walk the way there." Natsu said before trying to walk away until Naruto grabbed the collar of his cloak.

"Nope, you're not walking the way there." Naruto said to Natsu. In response Natsu tried to keep walking in futility. "Erza, could you take care of this?" Naruto asked. Erza nodded so Naruto tossed Natsu to Erza who in a move that would make Ai the Raikage proud, stuck her arm out which made contact with Natsu's neck, effectively shutting him up and knocking him out. Lucy walked right up to the group with Happy in her arms and just stared in jaw dropped surprise.

"Why did they just do that?" She asked.

"It's because heatstroke over there has terrible motion sickness." Gray responded while appearing next to Lucy. Lucy just starred at Gray.

"Really?" 'How can such a strong guy have such a weakness?' She asked herself mentally.

"Yeah, but only on trains. At least it beats him being sick on all transport." Gray replied to Lucy before boarding the train.

Naruto picked up Natsu and slung him over his shoulder before boarding the train. Erza followed Naruto. Lucy and Happy were the last to board the train. A loud whistle of the train was heard before it started to take off from the station. A figure in a black cloak with their hood up was sitting on a bench at the station while reading a newspaper. A red haired child passed by him while skipping but she unfortunately slipped and fell on her knee which caused her to cry. The figure looked up from their paper at the child before standing up from his bench and walking to the child.

He knelt besides the child and held his hands out over her knee. "Hold still." The figure said with a gravelly voice. A green glow emitted from his hands which then healed the child's knee. "Here." He said before reaching into his cloak and pulling out some candy which he handed the child. She took it and looked up at him.

"Thank you mister!" She said. The man nodded before standing up and walking away. On his back was a red cloud.

-On the Train-

Naruto, Gray, Lucy, Happy, and Erza all chatted with one another on the train; Natsu on the other hand was still asleep. "So what sort of magic do you do anyway?" Lucy asked.

"I use a magic called Ice Make. This allows me to create things of ice." Gray then held his hand up and let his magic form a crystal made of ice.

"It's so pretty." Lucy responded.

"Erza's is as well." Happy stated. "It creates a lot of red."

"What does he mean?" Lucy asked.

"I can requip armor and weapons." Erza responded. Lucy nodded in understanding.

"What about you Naruto?" Lucy asked. He started laughing. "What's so funny?" Lucy asked.

"It's not a matter of what I can do; it's a matter of what I can't." Naruto responded.

"Can you at least show us one spell?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, I'll show you a "spell"." Naruto said before holding his hand out. A blue sphere started to form. "This is the Rasengan, one of my first techniques that I learned." He said with a smile while fondly thinking back to his and Jiraiya's trip to Tsunade.

"It's might less destructive looking then what Natsu made." Lucy replied. Her hand was drawn to the sphere.

"It'll still grind those fingers of yours to dust though." He responded which caused Lucy to pull back her hand.

"Alright then. Next time I'll remember to not touch the glowing ball of doom." Lucy stated.

"I think it's about time I tell you why I asked of you to come here. Recently when returning to the guild I overheard some guild members of the group Eisenwald planning to do something terrible with an object known as Lullaby. I have no idea what it does but from what they were saying, it is very bad." Erza said.

"Who are Eisenwald?" Lucy asked.

"They are a dark guild that was declared illegal due to taking up assassination missions. They are led by a man named Erigor who excels at these types of missions. Ever since they were declared illegal they have hated legal guilds." She replied.

"So basically we beat up the bad guys, find evil item, and save the day." Was all that Naruto said. Erza nodded.

"Alright, lets do it believe i- uh I mean, damnit. I thought I got rid of that tick." Was all that Naruto said. They all felt the train stop.

"We're here." Gray stated. All of them stood up and walked out of they train. The train started to take off before Erza piped up.

"Shit, we forgot Natsu."

-On the Train-

"Ugh, what the hell. Why is it that I am always left on these evil trains of vomit?" Natsu said while trying to hold in his vomit. The word being tried until a foot stomped on his face.

"So look at what we have here, some fairy trash." A cocky voice stated.

"Get your foot off my face." Natsu replied. In response the foot pressed harder on his face.

"You know what we call you fairies? Flies. Quite funny I know. But it doesn't matter since you won't be alive long enough to get the joke." The man's foot then felt hot befoe his shoe was set on fire. "Ahhhhhh what the hell you fly! That hurts!" The man stomped his foot on the ground which gave Natsu a good look at the man. The man had black eyes that matched his black hair that was done up in a spiky ponytail. He wore a white shirt over a maroon shirt and blue pants while on both of his ears were earrings.

"Never insult Fairy Tail's name you bas-" Natsu then vomited his lunch on the man's shoes much to his displeasure.

"You are so dead." The man said before kicking Natsu onto the ground near his vomit. Natsu was unable to respond due to his nausea.

"You know, not all of you flies look bad. I mean look at those two hotties that you were on the train with. I bet that girl with the red hair is a screamer if you know what I mean." The man said.

"You know, I'm gonna… go… for your balls… when I get… up." Natsu said in between his queasiness.

"Ha, that is good. You can't even stand let alone-" He was cut off as the train abruptly came to a halt. The man fell onto the ground in Natsu's vomit much to his horror.

"What was that about standing?" Natsu asked before cracking his knuckles. The man threw his hand out and a shadow from the ground punched Natsu's jaw. "That was weak." Natsu said while rubbing his jaw. "My turn." Natsu then rushed at the man before stomping his foot on the floorboard beneath the man… which went right into his testicles.

Natsu winced slightly in sympathy before looking at the ground next to the man which had a strange three eyed skull-faced flute. "What the hell is that?" He asked.

"Attention passenger, the stop was a false alarm. The train will move again momentarily." The conductor said over the intercom.

"Oh hell no! I'm getting out of this death trap!" Natsu said before forming a fiery Rasengan and breaking the wall of the train with it. Outside surprisingly was Erza and the others driving a Four-wheeler.

"Jump Natsu!" Erza yelled. Natsu complied immediately and jumped into the vehicle while bashing Gray's head.

"What the hell matchstick!" Gray yelled.

"You were in the way!" Natsu shouted back.

"And I am sitting right here!" Naruto said before bashing both their skulls together. "Now what happened up there?" Naruto asked.

"Some freaky shadow guy attacked me but I stopped him. He dropped a weird flute though." Natsu said.

"Then why didn't you grab the flute?" Erza asked while driving.

"Because I had no idea it was important." Natsu replied.

"I know what Lullaby is!" Lucy shouted while looking up from her book. "It's a mass death curse that siphons out the life of those who hear it."

"Then we need to get there even faster. Hold on!" Erza shouted before pumping more of her magic into the four-wheeler.

-Kunugi Station-

Eisenwald's guild members at the moment were busy removing all the passengers from the train. Erigor stood on the roof of the train while looking at his men do their work. "Erigor, I cracked the seal on the flute." The man from the train said.

"Good work Kageyama. Now we are one step closer to our revenge." Erigor said. Kageyama nodded.

-The Four-Wheeler-

The gang were driving on top of a hill where they saw Eisenwald taking the train. "Erza they are taking the train!" Natsu shouted.

"I know I can see it." She replied.

"Why would they need a train?" Lucy asked. Gray just shrugged.

"Whatever it's for it is probably bad." Happy said from atop Naruto's lap.

"Alright then I'll go faster. Naruto alert me if we are to expect any of Eisenwald's members to ambush us." Erza ordered. Naruto nodded his head before closing his eyes. Around his eyelids red markings appeared. Lucy stared in curiosity at Naruto's new facial features.

"What's with your eyelids?" Lucy asked.

"I'm in a mode called Sage mode. It allows me to sense the presences of others. And I can feel one behind us that is catching up. Erza, I'll take care of this guy, the rest of you get Lullaby." With that Naruto opened the door of the Four-wheeler and jumped out. The vehicle eventually disappeared over the crest of a hill.

"Alright whoever has been following us, come out." Naruto said.

"I wasn't following them, I was following you." A feminine voice stated before a black cloaked figure came out of the woods.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Just an… admirer of sorts." The woman replied. Naruto frowned at this.

"Well how about you admire me from a few miles away. I'm kinda busy." Naruto said before raising his left hand which caused a blade to extend from his palm which he broke off and held in a reverse grip.

"Oh, don't you like it when a woman wants you?" She asked.

"No." Was his reply. He heard a buzzing in his ears.

"Then what if I showed you my affection and the affection of my children?" She pulled the bottom of her cloak away to reveal locusts that flew out from her feet and towards Naruto. Naruto held his hand out.

"**Shinra Tensei**." A blast of gravity and the locusts were crush under the pressure. "is that all you've got." Naruto asked.

"Oh, what a shame. They were such good children. Maybe I should show you some of my older children." She said before the ground beneath her rumbled and out popped a giant white pulsating maggot.

"Ew." Was all Naruto could say at the sight. "Lady, you make Shima's food look edible, and it's never been edible." Was all that Naruto could say.

"You don't even know her yet. What's not to like?" The woman said before rubbing the larva. "Come play with her. She so desperately needs entertainment."

Naruto threw his chakra rod at the maggot which hit it's head, or was that its ass? Who cares, Naruto then forced his chakra into the maggot except that his chakra wasn't even affecting the maggot. A look of confusion crossed his face. 'Why can't I control this thing, or even shove chakra into it?' He thought to himself. 'Screw it, plan B.' Naruto then lifted his hand and formed a Rasengan. "Time to go with the classics." He then rushed at the maggot and shoved his Rasengan into it. This caused the maggot to spiral away into a few trees. "Now it's just you and me." Naruto said before forming another Rasengan on his hand.

"I think that you need to meet some more of my family, you'll get used to them much more easily." The woman said before ants the size of fists dug themselves out of the ground.

"I'm really getting tired of this so I'll end it now." Naruto said before rushing up to the woman and shoving a Rasengan into her stomach which at that moment should be grinding her innards to a pulp. Unexpectedly the woman started laughing before she burst into a swarm and disappeared. "Come on! I hate playing hide and seek!" Naruto said before using his sage mode to locate her position. But he couldn't, all these insects masked her energy signature with their amount as well as how they were exactly similar to regular natural energy.

"Damnit. Where is this woman?" He asked himself.

"Behind you." He heard in his ear. He turned but saw no one there. "Over here!" She yelled from atop a tree. 'Wait, how did she get up there?' He thought.

"**Banshō Ten'in**!" Naruto shouted while raising his hand up. A mass of insects that made up a clone of the woman's body was pulled towards him.

"You have to do better than that." The woman said while giggling which could be heard all around him. Naruto chuckled at this.

"You want better, fine then," He held both of his arms out. "**Shinra Tensei!" **He pushed with his gravity until all that was left was a large crater with excess trees and dirt being pushed to the corners of the 50 foot wide half sphere in the ground that he made.

"Jeez I think I may have overdone it." He said to himself before jumping out of the crater. 'Gotta get back to the others.' He thought to himself before he jumped into the air and started flying. 'Best, power, ever.' He thought. He didn't notice though but on the inside of the collar of his cloak was a small locust.

The world passed under Naruto as he eventually made it to the station he saw a massive wall of spiraling wind surrounding the place. He decided to land on the ground before the wall. He then heard an explosion on a different part of the wall before he saw Natsu break through the wall with Happy holding onto him tightly, in his hand a fiery Rasengan lay active. Then Natsu and Happy flew away. 'Where the hell is he going, and where are the others?' He thought. He placed his hands in a cross seal before a puff of white smoke appeared with a shadow clone.

"You find the others, I'll go after Natsu." Naruto said.

"Got it boss!" The clone responded. The original then jumped into the air and flew off after Natsu. The clone on the other hand closed his eyes until red markings appeared. "Found them." The clone stated.

Inside the barrier Erza, Lucy, and Gray were talking to a new arrival. "What do you wish for me princess?" A pink haired blue eyed girl in a maid outfit with shackles and chains on her wrists asked.

"Can you dig us a tunnel out of here? And don't call me princess!" Lucy said. Virgo nodded.

"Of course princess." She stated before spinning fastly until she started drilling the ground. When the group saw her next she was on the other side of the barrier. Gray picked up an unconscious Kageyama and went into the tunnel with Lucy and Erza following. When they reached the other side they had just enough time to see the barrier wobble before it burst apart.

"Really! Now it breaks!" Lucy shouted.

"Hey don't blame me for not opening this barrier quick enough, I just got here." A familiar voice said to them.

"Well it took you long enough grandfather." Erza stated.

"Not you too, I had to fight a creepy bug lady for you guys!" Naruto said to them indignantly with his arms crossed over his cheast.

"Guys, we should probably get to the human torch before he does something stupid." Gray said to them.

"Alright but who are the two tag alongs?" Naruto asked while pointing at Virgo and Kageyama. 'That guy really looks like Shikamaru.' Naruto thought to himself.

"They are a celestial spirit, and one of Eisenwald's members." Erza stated.

"Okay, let's go after Natsu now." Naruto said.

Meanwhile Natsu and Happy had finally caught up with Erigor. "We finally got you now!" Natsu yelled out while holding onto Happy's tail. Natsu then lit his leg on fire before smashing it into Erigor's face. Natsu landed on the bridge but happy fell from the sky and into Natsu's arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm just really tired." Happy said before he drifted into unconsciousness.

"Don't worry I'll take care of this guy." Natsu said.

"You again." Erigor said. Natsu looked up at the man with a serious expression. "You're one of those Fairy Tail flies. What are you doing here?" He asked.

Natsu set Happy down before lighting both of his arms on fire. "You shall not pass you windbag!" Natsu said to Erigor.

Meanwhile Erza was driving the magic Four-wheeler on the bridge with train tracks. "So why did you take me with you?" Kageyama asked. His wounds were now healed because of Naruto.

"It's because you need to face trial for your crimes," Lucy stated. "We also couldn't have just left you there unconscious." She added. "Try to show some gratitude."

"I don't understand, why did you heal me when we are enemies?" Kageyama asked. "No I think I understand now, you want to use me as a hostage so you can stop Erigor. Well sorry to tell you but he doesn't care about u-" He was interrupted as Naruto smacked the back of his head.

"Shut up. If he doesn't care about you then why help him at all. Your loyalty will get you nowhere except an early grave." Naruto told the man.

"I don't have to tell you anything. Besides it would probably be too troublesome anyway. You should probably just kill me now." Kageyama responded before looking down on the ground.

'This guy must be related to Shikamaru or something' Naruto thought to himself.

"That can be arranged you know." Gray said.

"Chill out Gray." Lucy told him. Gray just ignored her and looked out the window.

"You know there is lot more to this world then life and death you know," Kageyama looked up at Gray in confusion. "You should try to look for the positive, you and your guild." Kageyama started to contemplate this until the Four-wheeler lurched to the side and all four of them were jostled around.

"What happened?" Gray shouted.

"It's okay, everything is under control!" Erza shouted back.

"Stop the vehicle!" Naruto shouted.

"Why?" Erza asked, fatigue was already starting to set in.

"Just do it!" He replied. Erza eventually complied and Naruto got out of the Four-wheeler. He then walked to the front of the vehicle. "How much magic did you use?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter, I can keep going." Erza responded.

"If you're gonna be stubborn then I guess I'll just have to help." Naruto then walked to the back of the vehicle and applied chakra to his feet so he stood on the back of the Four-wheeler and horizontal from the ground. He outstretched both of his arms and transformed them into cannons using one of his paths. "Alright Erza, hold on!" His cannons lit up with blue energy before they fire out at a continuous stream, launching the vehicle forward. All inhabitants in the carriage were pushed to the back wall.

Meanwhile Natsu was facing off with Erigor. "I'm gonna burn you and that stupid flute of yours to a crisp!" He said.

"Just because you got through my wind barrier does not mean that you are strong enough to fight me. Now move fly." He said before a purple seal lit up on his left hand which released a massive spiraling stream of wind which pushed Natsu back a bit.

"Is that all you've got?" Natsu shouted. The area around him then burst with the wind pressure. Natsu then lit his feet on fire and used them as thrusters to launch himself in the air. Natsu then fell towards the ground and tried to punch Erigor only for him to back away and jump up into the air where he floated.

"Is that the best you got fly?" He asked. Internally he was slightly frightened.

"Come down and say that you coward!" He shouted back.

"Don't get cocky, fly! **Storm Breaker**!" A tornado appeared around Natsu and spun him around before throwing him off the bridge. Just then Naruto finally arrived at the end of the bridge.

"Natsu no!" He shouted before raising his hand intending to use Shinra Tensei to retrieve him. But then a massive claw of flame appeared at the end of the bridge and grabbed it. 'What the hell, I've never seen him do that before!' Naruto thought.

Natsu remembered what Macao taught him a few years ago on how to use fire to grab objects instead of burning them.

Natsu landed on the bridge. "So that was what Macao meant. Hey, you must be pretty cold being half naked up there. How about I turn up the heat?" He asked.

"Your flames are weak against wind. You're not going to win you fly." Erigor stated.

"Let's test that out, **Fire Dragon Roar**!" A massive stream of flames shot out at Erigor. Erigor used his wind and blocked the flames until he saw a figure in the flames before they parted to reveal Natsu. "Peekaboo bitch!" He shouted with a Rasengan aimed at Erigor.

'What is this fly doing, his flames will never pierce my winds' Erigor thought. The minute the sphere impacted with Erigor's winds. Erigor's eyes widened as he saw the sphere start to drill through his shield.

"No this is impossible!" Erigor shouted before the flaming Rasengan drilled into his cheast which burned and twisted his skin before he was launched into the bridge making a crater with his impact.

Natsu then fell to the ground. "Yeah, I did it!" Natsu shouted. Naruto walked up to Natsu and patted him on the back.

"Nice job." Naruto said to him. Natsu looked at Naruto and held his fist out, Naruto smiled before bumping it with his fist. Both heard screams coming from further down the bridge where they saw a Four-wheeler that was being propelled by a stream of chakra.

"NARUTO, STOP THE FOUR-WHEELER!" Erza shouted while trying to not steer it off the bridge.

"What did you say Erza?" Naruto asked. Gray broke the back window of the vehicle.

"Stop the vehicle Naruto!" Gray shouted.

"Oh." Naruto then reverted his cannons back into hands. He then punched his fist into the ground. The vehicle kept going forward while a large fissure was dragged through the ground. The vehicle stopped right before Natsu and Naruto.

"We made it!" The clone shouted before dispelling itself into a puff of white smoke. Everyone in the vehicle just slumped down on the ground including Erza.

"What took you guys so long?" Natsu asked. Erza just stood up before getting off the Four-wheeler. She then walked towards Natsu and then punched him in the face before turning to Naruto. Naruto just stood there in jaw dropped shock.

"Erzy, are you mad?" Naruto asked. Erza just kicked Naruto between his legs which caused him to drop to the ground in pain. "Why?" He squealed. The passengers in the Four-wheeler just fell out of the vehicle.

"Where is the damn flute?" She asked.

"Over there Erza." Natsu pointed to Erigor. Erza walked over to Erigor and searched him.

"It's not here." Erza stated. Just then the Four-wheeler took off.

"Where is Kageyama?" Lucy asked.

"Bastard probably took off with the flute." Gray replied.

"Well we can't let that happen now can we." Naruto said. He then bit his thumb and slammed his hand on the ground. In a massive puff of smoke Gamakichi appeared underneath all the people there.

"Naruto why did you summon me?" Gamakichi asked.

"We need to catch a wagon." Naruto replied.

"Fine, you owe me snacks after this." He replied. Naruto nodded. "Alright, hold on everyone! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Gamakichi shouted.

Meanwhile the Makarov was reading a letter he received from Mirajane. "Hey master, I just wanted to inform you that Naruto, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy have become a team and are on a mission." A small hologram of Mira stated. Makarov's eyes widened.

"Oh God, What have I done." Makarov said.

"What is it Makarov?" One of the masters asked. Makarov turned to all of them.

"Naruto is on a team with Natsu, Erza, and Gray. AND THEY ARE ON A MISSION!" He shouted before running out of the building.

"I don't see what's wrong." Goldmine said.

Outside Makarov was walking through the woods before he saw a man covered in bandages. "Who are you?" Makarov asked.

"I'm just a humble musician. Could I play you a song from my flute?" Kageyama asked.

"Sure, I could use a nice song with the news I heard recently." Makarov replied back before going towards a tree stump and sitting down.

"Alright then, this will be the best performance you'll ever hear in your life." Kageyama said before lifting the flute to his lips. He didn't play it though.

"Is there something wrong?" Makarov asked.

'Why can't I play this?' He thought. He then thought back to all the conversations of how Legal guilds were evil, how they left his guild in the dark. But what about how the members of Fairy Tail treated him. They showed him mercy even when he deserved none.

Up on a ridge the Fairy Tail team saw Kageyama with Makarov.

"Hey we need to save the master." Natsu whispered. Gray nodded.

"Shh." A bald man with makeup on his face who wore a purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorized by a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace, and vertical-striped pink and purple shorts. On his back were a small pair of white wings and on his right shoulder was the mark of blue pegasus. Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy jumped in fright. "Were just about to get to the good part." He said. He then looked at Naruto, Natsu, and Gray. "How are you boys doing?" He asked before shuffling towards them. Natsu and Gray decided to hide behind Naruto who grimaced a smile.

"Hi Bob." He said unenthusiastically.

"Erza, who is that?" Lucy asked.

"That's Master Bob." She stated dully.

"Hey Erza honey, you really filled out." He stated to her.

"You're telling me that creep is the master of Blue Pegasus?" Lucy asked.

Makarov on the other hand was getting impatient. "Well, are you going to play?" He asked Kageyama. Kageyama felt unsure of himself at that moment. He once again tried to lift the flute to his mouth.

"Hey we need to save Makarov." Lucy stated.

"Be quiet, we're getting to the good part." Master Goldmine a man who had blonde hair, and wore a dark shirt with a pointed hat and glasses said.

While Kageyama was contemplating his next move he did not notice the three eyes on the flute's skull glow purple. 'I can do this, I just have to play one song and that will change everything.'

Makarov just stared down in silence before looking at Kageyama. "Nothing is going to change. You cannot change the fact that those who are weak will forever remain weak, now it may just be me but I don't think that's a bad thing." Kageyama had lowered the flute from his mouth completely at this. "I mean we humans are weak creatures by nature, our insecurities are the reasons that guilds exist and they're why we have friends." He said.

Naruto looked at the small man from atop the hill. 'He really understands people. Guess he could be one of the people that the old sage spoke about.' Naruto thought to himself as he smiled.

"When we are surrounded by allies it's easier to stay positive of the future. Think of it this way, if we are clumsy then we may stumble and bump into things but as long as we have faith in ourselves we can continue marching forward, our inner strength emerges on its own. But we have to choose that path and pledge to live our lives to the fullest, don't let that silly flute get in the way." Makarov finally finished his speech much to the shock of Kageyama who then dropped the flute.

"I surrender." He stated.

The others then ran down the hill to meet up with Makarov. "Nice job Macky." Naruto said to his friend. Erza on the other and ran up and pulled Makarov tightly into her breastplate in order to give him a hug, much to the pain of Makarov.

"That was so beatiful Master." She stated. She was brought out of the hug when the flute became surrounded by purple electricity and stated to speak.

"Ha ha ha! I grow tired of the antics of you bugs!" The flute shouted out. Above it a massive purple magic seal appeared. "I can no longer hold myself back; I shall come forth and devour all of your souls!" The flute said before it transformed into a massive made of wood. "Your souls are mine!" It screamed out.

"Hey brats, I think it's my turn to have some fun." Naruto said to all of the others before walking forward. "Hey Lullaby, I think its time I put you to sleep." Naruto said as he raised his hands together and formed a triangular sign with them. Inside that sign a black sphere grew into existance. "Try this on for size, **Chibaku Tensei**!" He screamed out as he threw the ball into the cheast of Lullaby.

"What is this puny attack supposed to do? I think I'll kill you first!" Lullaby stated before a massive magic circle appeared over its head as it prepared a song of death until a massive rock tore itself from the ground and hit Lullaby's back which knocked Lullaby out of it's concentration. Then more rocks came from the ground and converged upon Lullaby. "What the hell is this? Release me!" Lullaby shouted out with a hint of panic in it's voice. But the technique didn't stop as more rocks converged upon Lullaby who now was nearly completely covered in rocks and was being lifted into the air.

"Lullaby, go to sleep." Naruto said as a rock covered Lullaby's exposed face. Naruto then lifted his arm and transformed it into a cannon. The cannon started to charge up with chakra which formed a glowing blue back at the tip. "Shatter apart." He said as the energy stored in the cannon was shot into the sphere of rock that contained Lullaby, this caused the sphere to explode which released both parts of Lullaby and rock into all directions, one of the pieces landed on the guildmaster's meeting place. In front of Naruto landed Lullaby's head.

"W-what are you?" Lullaby asked.

"I'm just an old sage." Naruto replied. He then formed a Rasengan in one hand which he held above his head as it grew to a size even bigger than the head of Lullaby. He then shoved the Rasengan into Lullaby's head which completely obliterated it as the spiraling sphere of energy grinded Lullaby's head into dust. "Well I guess that is sorted out." Naruto stated as he turned around and saw the jaw dropped awe of all the people in the area. "You guys okay?" He asked.

"Naruto, that was just amazing." Makarov stated. "Amazingly stupid! Look at all the damages you caused!" He shouted. Naruto looked around before it dawned on him. Around the area was a massive crater and where the meeting place stood was now a pile of rubble.

"Oh shit, guess I over did it." He said.

"It doesn't matter, we need to get out of here." Makarov replied before he sprinted past all the others and away from the area, Naruto followed suit as well as the rest of the members of Fairy Tail. Behind them a mob of the guildmasters out for blood chased them.

In a cave that is in a secluded place in Fiore, a man was chastising a woman. "Damnit Lilith, what made you think it was a smart idea to fight the target like that?" The man in the cloak asked angrily.

"I just wished to test his power. It was quite disappointing to say the least." She replied.

The man put his hand to his hidden face and rubbed his temple. "Did he at least figure out who you were?" He asked.

"No he didn't, and it wasn't a complete waste after all, I managed to get one of my children onto his clothing with him none the wiser." Lilith replied back.

"Fine it wasn't a complete screw up after all. Next time you pull a stunt like this, I will punish you severely. We can't screw up this far into our planning." With that the man walked away leaving the woman Lilith behind.

**Hey there, I'm back after a long time of procrastinating and dealing with life issues. So we just concluded this arc and we are now onto a new arc. See you within two weeks.**

**Naruto: Not so fast. Its punishment time. Kurama lets get him!**

**Kurama: I'm going to enjoy this mortal.**

**Noooooooooooooo!**


	13. The Purpose of One

First Log-

I remember an orphanage. It wasn't the best in the world but it was what gave me purpose. It was all I had after the war, after I lost my first purpose. When I was taking care of the orphans that lived there I wished for them to gain a purpose as well, something that was beyond what I had, but unfortunately not all of them were able to find this. Of the rare few who left this orphanage, I heard tales of how some died as ninja to some village.

They were the lucky ones. Not all of the orphans who lived here were so lucky to find a place as a ninja or as of now, a sage. I saw some of those who left this small place on the streets, begging for food.

I tried to help these few poor souls but not all of them were able to be saved. I sometimes dream of the faces of these children that I failed. Maybe one day I will be able to do something about this? Maybe this is just the fantasy of an idealist. Naruto would have been perfect for a situation like this, where has he gone?

Second Log-

Today I felt a physical change happen to my arm. It has begun to grow scales and it frightens me. I hear strange thoughts at the back of my mind. I don't know what to do. I hide it from the children in the orphanage but it gets harder every day since my arm is moving without my coooonsent at random intervals.

Third Log-

my dominant arrrmm haas been rendeeerred obbsoolete nnoow i haaavvee isssuuueess wiit my ottttherrr arrrrrmmm itttt scaaaarreesss thhheee kiddssss

Fourth Log-

Iiiiii hhhhaaaveee drrreeeaammmsss ffoooorrr thhheee kiiddssss

Fifth Log-

Motor functions in arms have returned. Evolutionary changes have started to compound upon changes that were originally made upon it. The thoughts in the back of my mind have grown with exponential force. The children must be given purpose and I have found it.

Sixth Log-

I have begun the purpose of the children. Their evolution will assist with my own. It is quite beautiful. They argue but in the end they all agree with me. Some part of the back of my mind objects to this but I have to ignore it for the good of all.

Seventh Log-

I have integrated the upgrades to my body. The children are so compliant, but I realize that I need to upgrade with a being that is more perfect than I. I need to find the being known as Naruto. He will help in the process of evolution to myself.

Eighth Log-

I have lived for a while upgrading myself. The orphanage was shut down. The subjects of this area are fools to not understand what I have been creating but they understood after I showed them the truth. I have given them all purpose. Eventually everyone will be given purpose.

Ninth Log-

The upgrades of the subjects have changed my body in ways I could not possible have hoped in my greatest dreams. I need more.

Tenth Log-

I have lived for many years while upgrading myself but I am not perfect yet. I need the creature known as Naruto. His body will upgrade me to levels beyond my dreams. He will be given purpose.

Eleventh Log-

I have assembled a group to find the creature. This project will give them all purpose.

Twelfth Log-

After many years of purpose I have given myself a new name, Huo-uo, for my new purpose has created my new life. My master would have been so proud if he had lived through the upgrade.

**And that is the filler chapter. The new arc will come out on Wednesday and will be the Dimensional Disaster Arc. I will reward the one who figures out this name's reference with a mention in the next chapter. Until then be patient.**


	14. Dimensional Disaster

At the moment Makarov had just woken up and noticed that his face was pressed against a metal grill. "Damnit Natsu, this is your fault." He said to himself as he stood up and was promptly surprised by the room he was in. In the center of the room was a weird looking console with a clear tube that went into the ceiling. Inside the tube was a device that went in a consistent up and down motion. Makarov then noticed a man in standing next to the console in a brown pinstriped suit with red running shoes. His brown hair was spiked up and his eyes were staring at Makarov incredibly.

"What?" the man said to him.

"Hey could you tell me where I am?" Makarov asked.

"What!" The man repeated.

"Umm, is something wrong?" Makarov asked with concern.

"WHAT!" The man screamed.

Meanwhile Naruto was just getting up off the ground. Around him was a forest while right next to him was Happy who was still unconscious. Naruto walked over to Happy and started to shake him. "Wake up. We need to find the others." Naruto said to him. Happy just turned over and mumbled about fish. Naruto sighed and decided to grab Happy by his tail and sling him over his back. Naruto closed his eyes and drew in natural energy which turned his eyelids red. He sensed some life signatures north of them.

Naruto then walked through the forest and followed these life signatures. All of them were moving about for some reason and as he drew closer he heard a few explosions as well as what sounded like gunshots. 'Those sound kinda like Bisca and Alzack's guns' He thought to himself. He picked up the pace before reaching a clearing filled with a bunch of kids who were shooting at a giant black bird and a… scorpion. "What?" Naruto said flatly.

Natsu, Lucy, and Erza all had woken up together and realized that they were in a hallway that looked like it was apart of their guild. The hallway was completely quiet except for some moaning that was coming from the last door. As the walked closer to the door Lucy became more and more terrified as the moaning sounds grew. "Hey lets turn back; we don't need to find out what's behind that door." She whispered.

"Come on Lucy, It might be something I can fight." Natsu whispered back excitedly.

"Don't worry Lucy; it's probably nothing we can't handle." Erza replied to Lucy. Lucy took a deep breath before nodding.

"Okay, let's go." She stated. Erza nodded and smiled. All three of them creped up to the room quietly before Erza grasped the door handle.

"One, two, three!" She shouted as she pushed open the door to find a shirtless Gray and Natsu making out. The Natsu behind her collapsed to the ground while Lucy's jaw dropped open.

Gray meanwhile woke up to a girl with dark blue hair shaped like a leaf, two whisker marks on each side of her face, and blue eyes staring at him. When Gray's eyes met her, she lifted her face from his and shouted out. "Hey Boruto, this guy just woke up, tell mom and dad!" a pair of feet running were her only response. She then turned to look back at Gray. "So what's your name?" The girl asked.

"Gray." He responded before trying to lift himself up. The girl then tried pushing Gray back down onto the bed.

"Don't get up just yet, we don't know if you are injured." She said to him. Gray just laid back down.

"Fine. As soon as we get this over with I need to go find my friends." Gray said to her. The girl nodded. "So where am I?" Gray asked. Now noticing that he was in some sort of bedroom.

"Shouldn't you already know that? We did find you outside our house you know." The girl replied.

"Humor me." He said dryly.

"You're in the Hidden Leaf Village." She replied. They both turn to look at the door when they heard the knob turn. When the door opened the girl smiled "Hi daddy." She said. Gray's expression was one of shock. Standing in the doorway was a man in a white cloak with a red flame design at the end. He wore an orange jacket with black lines at the edges. He wore black pants and sandals and his right hand had bandages on it. His hair was short and spiky while his eyes were a blue instead of purple with rings in it.

"Naruto where the hell are the others, I thought that Happy and Natsu were with you, and why are your eyes different?" He yelled out. Naruto just stared and him before responding.

"I have never heard those names before, so who are you and what are you doing in my village?" He asked.

***A Few Hours Earlier***

After running for a few hours from the guildmasters the groups was taking a break while Happy and Lucy were both lying on the ground. "Naruto, why did you have to destroy the meeting hall? They will probably never invite me back." Makarov stated to him.

"Well, I was trying to beat the demon before it used it magic to kill everyone." He replied while scratching the back of his head. "But hey, we got out in one piece." Naruto said optimistically.

"Well if we are in one piece then why are we lost?" Makarov replied. Naruto thought about that but was unable to answer. "That's what I thought. So I think that maybe as punishment you will have to carry Happy and Lucy over there for the rest of the trip." Makarov said with a smile.

"Naruto narrowed his eyes before smiling. "Alright it's in my power to do that. Erza, carry Happy and Lucy." Naruto ordered.

Erza's eyes widened before stating "Natsu, carry Happy and Lucy." Natsu looked at Erza before looking at Happy.

"Happy, carry Lucy." Happy tiredly replied.

Lucy lifted her head off the ground and stared at Makarov. "Master, carry us." Makarov's jaw dropped at this.

"What just happened?" Makarov asked.

"I just used my power of persuasion to make you do the work." Naruto replied smugly with a grin.

"I hate you at times." Makarov said back. Naruto kept smiling. "If you're gonna be smug about it then how about you get us back to the guild." Makarov said to him.

"Fine, stand back." Naruto then bit his thumb much to the disgust of everyone else and slammed his hand down which caused a large cloud of smoke to appear and from it a massive gray bird with a jagged yellow beak, three wings, and three legs. It's eyes had the Rinnegan in them while on its neck and back were two chakra receivers.

"Why does it have three wings and legs?" Natsu asked.

"You know, that's a good question. I have no idea." Naruto replied.

"But shouldn't you know your celestial spirits?" Lucy asked.

"They aren't spirits. They are summons. Huge difference." Naruto replied. "Now hop on. We need to go." Lucy sighed before she pushed herself off the ground and walked over to the bird. She grabbed onto the birds feathers and tried to pull herself up which made the bird squawk. "Careful. He gets upset when you do that."

"Well warn me next time." Lucy then managed to climb onto the back of the bird and wedged herself behind the head of the bird. Natsu and Erza instead jumped off the ground and onto the bird's back. "Come on. That's no fair!" Lucy shouted out. Makarov just made his right leg grow until his left leg could touch the bird's back. Then he shrunk it back down and sat. Happy grabbed Naruto and flew up onto the bird's back.

"At least for once I do not have to carry anyone while I fly." Happy said. The bird squawked at that statement.

"Alright everybody, hold on." Naruto said. With that the bird took off.

As the wind blew past all of them Erza shouted at Naruto. "Do you know where we are going?" She said. Naruto turned to look at her.

"I have no ide-" Naruto was interrupted mid-sentence as the summon they were on swerved in the air. Naruto through his linked Rinnegan saw that there were boulders being thrown at them. "Hold on!" He shouted as the bird used aerial maneuvers to avoid the debris. Naruto looked behind the bird to see a boulder moving faster than the bird they were on. The bird in response swerved out of the way but the boulder still clipped the right wing of it.

"Shit we're going down!" Naruto shouted as the bird started to spiral in the air. Naruto applied chakra to his feet so as to stick to the bird's back. The others grabbed onto the bird's feathers and held on as tight as they could. Natsu became queasy from all the spinning but still held on.

"Don't you dare vomit on us fire prick!" Gray shouted. Natsu tried to speak but the nausea prevented him.

"We are gonna crash!" Lucy shouted. The bird squawked and aimed itself for a town a few hundred yards from it.

"Naruto! You're never taking us anywhere agai-" Makarov was interrupted as the bird collided into the center of the town where it skidded to a stop before it disappeared into a puff of smoke which made everyone fall to the ground.

"Is everyone still alive?" Makarov asked as he lifted himself from the ground.

"Yes." Everyone replied.

"Good then where are we?" Makarov asked. Everyone groaned. "Oh quit whining. Since we are at the center of this town, there's bound to be some place here that can tell us so get up.

Everyone lifted themselves up at this. "Naruto, can you use your sage mode to scan the town?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. Give me a sec." Naruto replied. He closed his eyes and sensed the area for any energy. "It's over there." Naruto said while pointing at a large church.

"Then let's move. We should be ready for combat just in case whoever threw those rocks at us shows up again." Erza stated. A golden glow appeared in her hand before a sword with a winged cross guard appeared. Natsu lit his arms on fire and Lucy summoned the celestial spirit Taurus.

"Your boobs are loooooooking excellent Ms. Lucy!" Taurus shouted.

"Really." Lucy stated flatly.

"Oh wow, it's a pervy cow." Naruto said.

"Everyone move!" Erza commanded. With that they all complied and marched towards the church. At the doors of the church the group stopped.

"All right lets charge in and get this over with!" Natsu shouted to the others as he slammed his flaming fist on the door.

"No Natsu you idiot!" Naruto shouted right before the doors caved in to reveal the church was covered in pages. Natsu continued running in the church while lighting some the pages on fire. Natsu's charge stopped though as a large rock sped through the window and smashed into Natsu which knocked him onto the ground. The others ran to Natsu and lifted the boulder off him.

"Who are you mages?" An androgynous voice asked. Makarov stepped forward.

"We are Fairy Tail mages." Makarov stated. The voice started laughing.

"So the council finally called in a guild to take me down. Well I guess I'll have to show you why that is a bad idea." The voice said. The pages around the room flew towards the church altar and coalesced into a cloaked figure made of pages. "Time to show you fools why they call me the Reality Warper!" The man screamed out.

"Umm. We didn't actually come here because of a mission from the council." Lucy said.

"Wow. This is awkward." The Reality Warper said.

"Does that mean we don't have to fight?" Lucy asked.

"No, you still have to die. I can't let you leave knowing that you could tell the council anything." The Reality Warper stated. "But I will feel sorry for it in the end. Well probably not sorry, just a little sad, no more like a sadness of watching a fire you built go out. No wait-" The man kept rambling on while the others just looked at each other in confusion. Natsu just shrugged before making a miniature fireball in his fingers which he flicked at the Reality Warper's cloak which set it on fire.

"Wait I got it, the sadness you feel when you stomp on an ant that you- wait do I smell burning?" He looked down to see his cloak on fire. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed and ran back and forth. He then dropped on the floor and rolled back and forth which put the burning paper cloak out leaving the man in only a pair of boxers. He stood up and looked down at himself in horror.

"Do you know what you just did?" He said.

"I set you on fire. Why did you even wear a cloak of paper anyway?" Natsu asked.

"That cloak was the one thing that was controlling my magic power. Now that you have destroyed it that means-" He was cut off as green eternano came out of his mouth like liquid.

"Guys we should get back." Naruto said to them. The green eternano coalesced into a green circle that expanded rapidly. The Reality Warper was gargling and choking but the eternano kept coming out. The group started to back away but Natsu's foot got caught in the liquid.

"Hey what the hell! Let me go!" Natsu shouted as he pulled at his leg. Erza and Lucy who were near him started to pull Natsu but the Eternano wouldn't let him go and eventually it hit their feet at well. Soon they started to get pulled down. Naruto raised his hand up.

"**Bansho Ten'in**!" He said but he couldn't pull the three out. "Hold on kids!" Naruto shouted and he jumped into the air and flew towards the three who were up to their cheasts in the liquid. He grabbed under their elbows and tried to pull but he wasn't able to and anymore force used would probably dislocate their arms. Happy flew over to them and also tried to help but it was to no avail and both Naruto and Happy's hands sunk into the liquid.

"Master help us!" Happy cried out. Makarov in response expanded his hand and grabbed Happy and Naruto and tried to pull them. But then Naruto and Happy sunk into the eternano while Natsu Lucy and Erza were already gone.

"Shit. Gray you need to get out of here. We can't do anything right now so it will be up to you." Makarov said to him. Gray shook his head.

"I'm not leaving so come up with a different plan." He replied. Gray folded his arms across his cheast and watched as the eternano covered Makarov's feet. "Could you come up with a plan a little faster?" Gray asked as his stoicism started to disappear.

"I've got nothing right now. You are gonna need to plan this out on you own." Makarov said to Gray. His eyes widened in shock. "Gray your feet! Move them!" Makarov shouted. Gray moved his eyes down to see that his feet were also covered in eternano.

"Well Master. It has been an honor." Gray said as they all sunk.

***A Few Hours Later***

As Naruto watched the kids fight the monsters with swords, guns, and swords that became guns as well as many other weapons Happy woke up. "Hey Naruto, can you let go of my tail?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry." He said as he let go of Happy's tail, causing Happy to fall on his head.

"Ow!" Happy cried out.

"Sorry Happy. Anyway, where do you think we are?" Naruto asked still staring at the battle before them.

"No idea but maybe we should help them. I mean they seem like they could use help. I mean look at the one in the red hood. She seems kinda stuck." Happy stated while pointing to a girl whose cloak was pinned to the ground because of a large black feather that was launched from the black bird.

"Should we? I mean they seem like capable kids." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, just help them." Happy said to him. Naruto just rolled his rippled eyes before grabbing Happy by his backpack Naruto then leapt into the air and landed right before the girl with his hand held out. He stared at the black bird that flapped its wings which launched black razor sharp feathers at him and the girl.

"**Shinra Ten**-" Naruto cancelled his attack when a large white shape covered in spikes jumped in front of them. The creature roared and lifted up its tail which split into ten which caught the black feather.

"Hey Naruto, that thing stole your spotlight." Happy stated. The creature turned around as Happy said this to reveal a mouth with jagged teeth and one cyclopean eye that was red, rippled, and had nine tomoe in it. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Happy we need to leave." Naruto said calmly.

"But Naruto, we just got here." Happy whined.

"Happy we need to leave now!" Naruto yelled out as he grabbed Happy and took one step before to the others in the area before hearing some type of shouting.

_Lets do the time warp agaaaaain!_

A blue box faded in with a wheeze on the two and faded out with the same wheeze.

_It's just a jump to the left_

Leaving no trace that they were there.

A few yard away the other kids who were taking cover behind ruins just stared. "Yang, did that cat just talk?" A black haired girl asked her blonde companion.

"Yeah, and I don't know why but I really wanted to punch it. Its voice sounded familiar."

***Inside the Box***

Naruto and Happy held each other as they appeared in a large room with Makarov and a man in a suit both looking at them. All the while music was blaring throughout the room with the source coming from a radio that was taken apart and wired to the control panel of the room.

"Hey you two. Nice to see you again." Makarov said happily. Naruto and Happy let go of each other and stared at the stranger in the room who was now investigating Naruto and Happy.

"Wow, this is absolutely brilliant! A species of feline that can speak while still remaining the same size as an average cat. You're even bipedal. That is amazing!" The man said with a pair of square rimmed glasses on his face.

"Hi I'm Happy." Happy said.

"Well I don't understand why you would be exactly happy about being translocated outside your home dimension. But that still is good." The man replied. He pulled out a cylindrical object that started emitting a blue light as he studied Happy.

"No he means his name is Happy." Naruto said to the man.

"Ooooh. That explains it. Otherwise I might've thought he was a bit mental. But that is allowed on my ship. Anyway out next destination is to more of your friends. Allons-y!" The man said before standing up from happy and putting his cylinder back into his suit. He then ran over to the control panel and slammed a few levers which caused the whole room to start shaking.

_It's the pelvic thruuuussstt which drives you insaaaaaane!_

***With Natsu Erza and Lucy***

At the exact moment the trio was in different states of shock with Erza blushing which matched her hair, Lucy was trying to wrap her head around what was happening and Natsu was still unconscious.

_Lets do the time warp agaaaaaaaaain!_

They heard a wheezing as a blue box appeared before the doorway, blocking their view. The box opened to reveal a man in a brown longcoat and a brown pinstriped suit gesture to them to get in. "Hurry up, we don't have all day!" the man said to all of them.

"Who are you?" Erza asked with the huge blush still apparent on her face.

"I'm the Doctor. Now hurry up. We still have one more to collect." With that the man went back inside the box. Erza and Lucy looked at one another before grabbing Natsu's arms and dragging him inside the box. When they got in they were greeted to a large room.

"Its bigger on the inside." Lucy and Erza said together.

"Alrighty then. Just one more and then we can find the dimensional jumper behind all of this." The Doctor said as he started to mess with some levers on his control panel. The whole room lurched.

_Lets do the time warp agaaaaaaaain!_

***With Gray***

"So what your telling me is that a man managed to teleport you and a whole group of your friends, one is including another version of me, here." Naruto summed up.

"Yeah. Well maybe not here exactly but I don't know where else they could have gone." Gray replied. Naruto just maintained a stony expression.

"Like I'm going to believe that." Naruto replied. "Hinata." Naruto said. The door to the bedroom opened revealing a woman with long blue hair, pale eyes and fair skin walked in. She wore a white shirt, blue pants, and a purple blouse.

"Yes Naruto?" She asked.

"Could you please find Ibiki for us? We may need him for interrogation. I'll stay here and watch our guest." Naruto asked her.

"Alright Naru-" Hinata stopped as she heard a screaming.

_Lets do the time warp agaaaaaaaaaaain!_

A blue box appeared in the room which made Naruto leap off the bed and pull out a kunai from under his cloak and held it out in front of himself.

The door opened revealing a Naruto in a white cloak with slightly longer spiky hair with two parts of his hair pointed up like horns.

"Gray we need to go." Naruto said while looking at his counterpart.

"Alright. Gray hopped out of the bed and walked towards the blue box. Both Naruto's tensed and waited for the other to do anything.

The Naruto of the box looked around the room before he saw a Hinata. His posture slouched before he started walking towards her.

"Whoever you are, stay away from my wife!" Naruto the Hokage shouted. Naruto of the box snapped out of his trance and stopped before her.

"Take care of her. You won't know what you've lost until you have lost it." Naruto of the box said.

"Naruto hurry up, we got to go!" Gray shouted from inside the box.

"Shut up you brat!" Both Naruto's shouted. They looked at each other before smiling. Naruto of the box walked away and back into the box. The box made a wheeze before leaving.

"Naruto, what was that all about?" Hinata asked.

"I have no idea." He replied before kissing her.

***In the Box***

"So Doctor, what is our next step." Makarov asked.

"Weeeeeelllll, what we need to do next is find the source of the dimensional calamity. Whatever caused it will probably end if we manage to bring the source to other particle of itself which will probably cause it to fix itself and bring you all back to you reality and me to mine. There is a teensie little weenie chance of the multiverse as we know it to collapse but that is unlikely." The Doctor explained.

"Lets just get this over with." Naruto said in a mute tone.

"Alright hang on. I just need to configure this all and I'll- Got it! Alright hold on everyone Allons-y!" The Doctor shouted as the ship shook and eventually subsided.

The doors opened to reveal a man just floating in empty space. "Yup that's him." Makarov said to the Doctor.

"Alright then pull him in." He responded.

"**Bansho Ten'in**." Naruto said with his hand outstretched. The Reality Warper's body was pulled inside.

"Now what?" Lucy asked. Everyone in the room looked at the Doctor.

"Well I would assume that since all of you contain particles of this being then if you touch him at the same time you could theoretically be able to transport back." The Doctor replied. Everyone looked at each other before shrugging.

"Grab on everyone." Makarov said. Everyone did except for Natsu who was still unconscious which forced Erza to put his hand on the Reality Warper herself.

"I don't see anything different." Happy said.

"What now?" Erza asked. Then they all swiftly disappeared from the Doctor's ship.

"Well old girl, that was weird even for us. But at least now we can go back to what we were originally doing. What was that again?" The man asked himself.

***At the Church***

With a flash of light all of the group teleported together into a heap. "Get your ass out of my face ice prick! I already saw enough of it today!" Natsu screamed. As he woke up.

"Who says that Naruto is never allowed to give directions?" Makarov asked.

"Aye." Everyone except Naruto said.

"You suck." Was the only response.

**Well sorry for this being late. My computer lost all of its memory TWICE. Because of that I just wanted to rush this out because this is literally my third attempt. Anyway credit goes to thewhitedragon199 for guessing correctly where the title comes from. Hint it has scape at the end. Anyway I'm also going to be working on a Rwby/Naruto crossover with the part in this chapter hinting to it. Expect it to be in around the end of this week or next week. I might surprise you. Allons-y!**


End file.
